


Getting Off Track And Can't Control A Thing

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Infidelity, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: Alexander Hamilton fucked himself into this mess and he was going to fuck himself out.---There were many things that Alexander Hamilton deserved, but an insanely hot history professor bursting with passion was not one of them. The equally as hot TA wasn't either. The cute kid that sat next to him in discussion wasn't helping.Second semester brought a man that had Alex wanting to drop to his knees and beg for a taste.This wasn't supposed to be happening to him, goddammit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInevitableSense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInevitableSense/gifts).



> I asked Parker what she wanted for Christmas and she told me jamilton with power dynamics. I might have taken a few liberties. Merry Christmas.
> 
> Title from "Boom" by Anjulie

Alex knew the room he was going to - one of the old lecture halls in the basement of the humanities building. Having a class there was almost a rite of passage, rumors of ghosts haunting it and messing with the wiring and windows had made their way around campus more than once.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he turned the corner, checking the time to make sure he wasn’t too early. Early enough to find a good seat, not too early that he had thirty minutes of sitting there, unable to leave and without enough time to make real progress on anything. 

Fifteen minutes was perfect for the first day. He pulled open the door, hoards of freshman pouring in behind him, and made his way down to the center of the third row. It was a good spot, clear view of any slides and not too close to be right in the professor’s face.

The students poured in around him. Alex set a journal and pen on the desk and sat back in his seat and waited.

Someone cleared their throat, a microphone spreading the sound around the room, and the idle chatter quieted.

“Good afternoon everyone,” the professor said. “I hope you’re all looking forward to the semester ahead.”

Alex looked up and immediately felt something seize in his chest. The professor was fucking gorgeous. 

“Now,” the professor continued. “I’m Dr. Thomas Jefferson and this is the first part of the American History Survey, if this isn’t where you’re meant to be, the exit is to your right.”

There was the sound of some shuffling and the doors squealing as they opened and shut a moment or two later as the few who were in the wrong place left, some of their cheeks no doubt flushed red in embarrassment.

Jefferson looked over the class for a moment, and Alex felt a little spark of something when their eyes met for the briefest moment.

“I’m sure most of you are here because you need a humanities credit and this happened to fit in your schedule.” A few chuckles went around the room. “Despite how uninterested you might think you are in the topic,” Jefferson said. “Despite how useless you might think history to be, the one thing I hope you gain from this course is a respect for the subject. History teaches more than you could ever begin to imagine.”

There was something about the way Jefferson’s eyes lit up, something Alex was just close enough to see that had his mind wandering, his hand holding his pen above the blank page of his journal without writing a word. The man had passion, was practically bursting with it, and wow was that a turn on.

Jefferson clicked something on the computer and the projectors turned on.

“Today I’ll be going over the syllabus,” Jefferson said. “It’s also available online and you are responsible for everything on it. I politely ask that you don’t send me an email at 3:30 in the morning with a very urgent question with an answer that can be found within these pages I have so thoughtfully put together for you.”

Alex closed his journal and crossed his arms over his chest. Syllabus talk was the perfect opportunity to let his eyes wander up and down Jefferson’s body. He was tall, lean, a hint of muscle visible through the fabric of his sleeve when he lifted his arm. 

Someone on the other side of the room lifted their their hand to ask a question, Alex’s eyes flicking over at the emotion for a split-second before he looked back to Jefferson.

“What’s your question?” Jefferson asked. “I am going to take a quick moment to say that if you ever have a question about something in class, I beg you, please ask it. Chances are you won’t be the only one and it’ll be beneficial for everyone else to hear. Questions are oftentimes a sign of critical thinking and careful consideration of a topic, which are exactly the things I want to encourage in all of you.”

The way that Jefferson angled himself to face whoever asked the question gave Alex the perfect view of the curve of Jefferson’s spine and ass. It was stunning, a work of art. Jefferson was the pinnacle of physical perfection, and Alex wanted a taste.

“...an immediate response, but I will of course try to answer as efficiently as possible. We all run on different schedules, so while midnight might seem early to you, I promise you I run differently. If you don’t hear from me within a day, especially during the week, send me another e-mail because it might have gotten lost in my inbox,” Jefferson said, finishing up his answer to the student’s question.

Even the man’s voice was beautiful. Alex could spend hours listening to it and never tire of the subtle ups and downs and how Jefferson’s mouth wrapped around the sounds. 

It hadn’t even been half an hour and he was already in too deep. He needed to get laid. Soon.

\---

Alex kicked the door shut behind him and took the few steps needed to plop face-down onto his bed, his bag a heavy weight on his back.

“Alex man, are you okay?” Hercules asked from his own bed. “It’s only the first day. You don’t usually break this soon.”

He groaned, his pillow muffling the sound.

“What the fuck happened?”

Alex turned his head to look up at Hercules and said, “my professor happened.”

Hercules’ eyes widened. “Are you okay? Did you get in a fight with them? It’s only the first day! What could have come up? It’s syllabus day. Did you insult someone’s grammar? Was there a missing comma that you just couldn’t let go of?”

Alex snorted. “No,” he said. “I wish it were that easy.”

“Then what is it?”

“I’m sexually frustrated.”

Hercules quirked a brow. “What does that have to do with your professor?”

Alex groaned again. He flipped onto his back, arching over his bag, and threw his arm over his eyes. “He’s hot.”

“Is that it?” Hercules asked.

“‘Is that it?’ you ask,” Alex said, mocking. “As if this isn’t the worst thing that’s ever happened to me. I don’t think you understand the level of suffering that this has guaranteed me this semester. It’s literally going to ruin everything.”

“Dude, you’re just being dramatic as hell,” Hercules said. “It’s not going to ruin anything. Don’t act a fool and it’ll be fine. Shit man, you should be grateful. Three hours of eye-candy a week?! You can’t really complain about that.”

“That’s not going to stop me though.”

“Does it ever?” Hercules asked with a sigh. He looked back down at his computer. “Just hook up with someone this weekend - not here, mind you - and that’ll take care of the sexually frustrated part of it.”

“But that’s so far away,” Alex whined. “Besides, it won’t be the same. Unless I bump into Jefferson at a bar - which we both know I won’t - I won’t be satisfied. It’s gotta be him.”

“You’ve had one class with him,’ Hercules said. “He’s probably terrible.”

“But he’s not.”

“You always say that,” Hercules pointed out. “And yet a week after you get a crush-”

“I don’t get crushes!”

“Whenever you get a crush it only lasts like a week because you always find some sort of dealbreaker, usually something ridiculous that literally only you care about.”

Alex lifted the arm from his face to glare at Hercules. “That’s a lie!

“No, it’s not.”

“Give one example!”

Hercules held up a hand and started to count his fingers. “Ned Stevens, Kitty Livingston, Maria Reynolds, Angelica Schuyler, her sister-”

“Eliza was perfect!” Alex exclaimed. “Don’t you dare say one bad word about her!”

“That she was perfect was the problem,” Hercules said, deadpan.

Alex narrowed his eyes further. “What’s your point?”

“My point,” Hercules answered. “Is that I doubt your professor problem is going to be a something you need to worry about for too long.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Sure,” Hercules said. “Say that this problem doesn’t resolve itself, what do you plan on doing about it?”

“Fuck him, of course.”

Hercules raised his hands and dropped his face into his open palms. “You can’t just...fuck your professor, Alex.”

“You’re right,” Alex admitted. “He’s gonna be the one fucking me.”

“Dude, we’ve talked about this.”

“Talked about what?” Alex asked.

Hercules groaned into his hands. “I don’t want to know the details of your sex life.”

“I thought you were my friend!”

“Yes,” Hercules agreed. “I am. And it’s because I’m your friend that I don’t want to know your kinks.”

“That only happened one time!”

“And in that one instance, I made a comment about your daddy issues and how you need to move past it and you didn’t talk to me for a week,” Hercules said. “And when you did choose to bless me with your presence, it was via a multi-paragraph text where you insulted me every other word and insisted I didn’t know what I was talking about despite the fact you were only so mad because I was right.”

Alex sat up. “I had a lot to say!

“You crashed my phone!”

“It’s not my fault your phone was shit!”

Hercules dragged his hands down his face. “It wasn’t,” he said. “It was just you. You did that. It somehow sensed your terribleness and rejected it the only way it knew how.”

“Don’t make it seem like it’s my fault!”

“My dude,” Hercules said. “That’s not even the point of this. The point is that you can’t just fuck your professor. That’s not a good idea.”

“But the benefits could be glorious.”

Hercules sighed. “But you don’t know that, and I feel like the risks far outweigh the rewards in this scenario.”

Alex crossed his arms over his chest. “I disagree.”

Hercules was silent for a moment. “Do you have any idea how ridiculous you make yourself seem?” he asked.

\---

It might not have been the best idea, but Tuesday night Alex found himself at the bar with everyone else celebrating the first nineties night of the semester.

Hercules had a point. He was just horny. He’d find someone tonight, work off some steam, and tomorrow he’d be able to walk into his history lecture and not distract himself with wondering what Jefferson looked like underneath his layers of clothing.

He held the girl grinding on him close, one hand holding tight to her hip the other questioningly brushing the tips of his fingers under the edge of her shirt. It was best to be direct in these scenarios, the music much too loud for anything he’d say to be heard. 

Alex got his answer when the girl turned around to face him, her hands going to his hips. She was pretty, the bar lights flashing across her face. Nothing that’d catch his eye on a normal day, he was sure. But for tonight, she’d do.

She pressed closer to him, and his hand went to the small of her back, pressed up against bare skin. No matter what Hercules said, how he never really understood the appeal of drunk people he didn’t know, Alex had never been able to deny the rush. The beat of the music, the smell of sweat and alcohol filling the air, and the press of hot bodies was thrilling.

One of the girl’s arms went around his neck, and Alex got the hint and bent down and closed the gap between them. She tasted like vodka cranberry. He pulled away and licked his lips. The girl stayed pressed close.

He bent his head down and yelled in her ear - necessary to be heard even this close, “wanna get out of here?”

The girl looked at him for a moment, deciding. A smile spread across her face. “Why not?” she said. “You’ll be my first lay of the year.”

“I’m honored.” 

She grabbed his hand and steered him out of the bar, weaving through the writhing masses until they managed to find the exit, cool air chilling him as soon as they made it out.

“I’m Bethie,” the girl said. “My apartment’s just a block or two away.”

“Sounds great.” He wrapped his arm around her hip. “I’m Alex.”

\---

It was with a confident stride that Alex walked into the lecture hall, sure that he had managed the Jefferson problem. Hercules was right, he’d just needed to get laid.

Jefferson walked in about five minutes before class was due to start, grad students trailing behind him, caught up in their own conversation. The purple suit should have looked terrible, but Jefferson managed to make it work, the cut flattering him in all the right ways. 

It took Alex less than twenty minutes to realize he’d made a mistake. He was just close enough to see every expression on Jefferson’s face, and it was terrible. Today was the start of the actual course content, every little hand gesture and bounce Jefferson made while speaking, all the smiles at certain phrases, had Alex’s chest seizing.

At the beginning of the lecture, Jefferson had been still behind the computer, voice just loud enough to be heard. But, as he got more into the topic, it was like watching a flower blossom. Now he was pacing across the front of the room, voice going up and down with the points he wanted to emphasize. 

Nerdy professor had never been a type Alex had considered for himself, but Jefferson had him reconsidering everything.

Bethie had just been a waste of time, enjoyable though it might have been.

\---

Alex hiked up the stairs, and huffed as an additional flight was revealed. He’d be willing to swear on his own life that he’d gone up at least six floor’s worth of stairs, and yet he still wasn’t to the fourth. 

No wonder Jefferson’s ass was perfect.

He almost cried real tears of relief when he saw the number 4 on the wall. 

There was no shame in taking a moment or two to catch his breath. Jefferson was going to be ugly and uninteresting up close, he was going say something that had Alex losing all respect for him, and everything would return to normal. However, on the off chance that those things didn’t happen, Alex needed to make a good first impression to take the first step towards getting Jefferson’s dick up his ass.

He turned right and kept a close eye on the office numbers. It was the first week, Jefferson’s office hours should be near empty. 

The door was propped open about an inch. Alex knocked once and pushed it open.

“Dr. Jefferson?”

Jefferson looked up from whatever he was working on, eyes wide and glasses falling down his nose at the quick motion. He was wearing glasses and he made it look good. Alex felt a fluttering in his chest as he watched Jefferson push the glasses back up. 

He was not ugly up close.

“Yes,” Jefferson said. “Come in, take a seat.” He gestured toward the chair across from his desk. “How can I help you?”

Alex nodded and stepped into Jefferson’s office, letting the door fall shut behind him. He was there to introduce himself with two goals in mind: get Jefferson to view him as fuckable and find something about Jefferson bad enough that he no longer wanted to be viewed as fuckable.

“Hi,” he said, sitting down in the chair and plopping his bag onto the ground next to him. “I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m in your survey lecture.”

Jefferson’s eyes flicked over his face, not quite meeting his eyes. “Is there a problem with the course so far?” Jefferson asked. “Anything you need help with?”

“Not really,” Alex responded. “I wanted to introduce myself more than anything.”

“Oh,” Jefferson said, sounding relieved. His face broke out into a small grin. “You had me worried.”

Alex leaned the slightest bit closer to Jefferson, just enough to appear to be engaged in the conversation, not enough to be uncomfortable. “Sorry about that.” He returned Jefferson’s smile. “I didn’t mean to do that. I just like to get to know my professor’s a bit. I’ve realized that it’s a practice that serves me well.”

Jefferson flattened his hands on his desk, elbows tucked at his sides. “Yes,” he agreed. “It is something we suggest, with good reason.” He turned his head to look out the window and started to mutter to himself, “the amount of students that I’ve never seen before that get an A in one class of mine once that come begging for a recommendation…”

Alex snorted. “I can assure you that you’ll be seeing plenty of me. Most people think I make myself too known.”

“Right,” Jefferson said, caught off guard, cheeks darkening the slightest bit. He turned back to face Alex. “Right. Well, I look forward to getting to know you. Do you have any questions?”

Honestly,” Alex said. “I’d love to ask you about your opinions on everything, but I’ll start with something more basic: why history?”

Jefferson sat up a little bit straighter and his eyes brightened. “Why not history?” he started. “It can be incredibly broad and unbelievably narrow. There’s a history to absolutely everything, and there’s always more to discover. It’s not just about the facts and the years for all that people like to complain about memorization. Sure, that’s a part of it, but it’s what you do with those facts that makes a historian. And the skills you gain from doing that - it’s incredible. Business always go on about how important critical thinking skills and what not are in potential employees, if history was a greater part of the curriculum, they’d be getting a lot more of that.”

It was the same look that Jefferson had during class that had Alex feeling things, just so much more intense with less distance between them.

Fuck.

“I’ve never thought about it like that,” Alex said after a moment of Jefferson glaring at the bookshelf behind him. “I mean, I guess I’ve understood the appeal of knowing the past, but the idea of the skills you gain from examining it isn’t one I’ve really heard before.” 

Alex was lying, but didn’t matter.

“Most people haven’t. It’s a shame.” Jefferson’s eyes drifted back to Alex’s face. “What’s your major?”

“Polisci and econ,” Alex answered. “Minor in philosophy.”

“I had a double of philosophy and history as an undergrad,” Jefferson said. “I knew I wanted to go further in my education, but it wasn’t until my final year that I decided to go with history.”

“Why?” Alex asked.

Jefferson shrugged. “There wasn’t a single factor that made the decision for me, it just fell into place more honestly.”

Alex was grateful for the desk between them. As they kept talking, the atmosphere became more relaxed and the desire to find something wrong with Jefferson was vanishing. The man was beautiful and brilliant, with intelligence shining from his gaze and the more he talked about a topic the more confident he became, more comfortable.

The conversation flowed between them. Jefferson was startled the first time Alex interrupted him mid-sentence, but they settled into a rhythm. It was easy to talk to Jefferson, easy to forget the gap between professor and student that existed between them.

Jefferson one-on-one had the same pull that he did in front of the classroom, and Alex knew he was done for.

“So yes, despite the insistence of people of the era that the plantations were behind the industrialized part of the country in how they lived their lives,” Jefferson said. “They were still very involved with capitalism and vital to the industry. The slaves working might not have had watches on their wrists, but the own-”

A beeping sound caused Jefferson to cut himself off mid-word. Jefferson blinked and looked toward his computer, shocked. “Oh dear,” he said. “I didn’t realize how much time had passed.”

“What time is it?” It was early enough in the year that looking out the window gave no clue. 

“Well,” Jefferson replied. “Office hours are over, I’m afraid. It was great talking to you, Mr. Hamilton.”

Right. Office hours. Professor. Student. 

“It was great talking to you too, Dr. Jefferson,” Alex said, standing up. He shrugged his bag onto his shoulder. “I’ll see you on Monday.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You were wrong,” Alex said as he walked into his room. “You were very, very wrong.”

Hercules looked up from his sketchbook. “What?” he asked. “What did I do?” He already was wearing a look of resignation. Hercules was reliable like that.

“Jefferson’s still hot,” Alex groaned, taking an odd sort of satisfaction in hearing the door slam shut behind him

Hercules raised a hand to his face, peeked at Alex with one eye through his fingers, and asked, “how’s this my fault?”

“You told me I needed to get laid, and if that didn’t work find something about him that makes him unattractive,” Alex said as he fell into his chair. “It didn’t work. It was supposed to work, it usually worked.”

“When’d you get laid?” Hercules asked, disbelieving.

“Tuesday. I’m offended you have so little faith in me,” Alex answered. “Some girl named Bethie. It was great, actually, but not at all helpful in the way I needed it to be.”

It had been great, but in a generic way. She had almost thrown him down onto her mattress as soon as they crossed the door to get into her room. Bethie had practically ripped their clothing off - and god, had that been hot - before she sat herself down on him and rode him like she had been born to do it.

“Okay…”

Right, Jefferson.

“And today, I decided I’d go to his office hours,” Alex said. “I figured I’d get something out of him that made him annoying, maybe even change my mind and figure out he’s ugly. But no, after climbing four floor’s worth of stairs - obviously why his ass looks the way it does - I did not get an end to my suffering. It’s only  _ worse  _ now.”

“You can’t fuck your professor.”

Alex narrowed his eyes. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Hercules sighed. “At least wait until you’re not in his class anymore.”

“Nope,” Alex said, popping the p. “Not gonna happen. Too long from now. No way I’ll manage the entire semester.”

“Go get a boyfriend or something,” Hercules suggested. “At least give you a distraction, and if that doesn’t work at least you’d be able to fuck someone to deal with these...problems.”

“You make that sound so easy,” Alex whined. He’d fucking love a boyfriend right now. He set his computer on his desk and reached over for his journals. “It’s not. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

“You’re always with  _ someone. _ ”

“Pah.” Alex pulled open the doc page and set it side by side the article on his screen. People he fucked for weeks at a time weren’t serious, not in the way Hercules was meaning. “Never long enough to call them an actual boyfriend or girlfriend. You may be gorgeous and tall and very, very fit, but my normal day does not involve people tripping over to get my attention.” He’d had to charm the ass off of every single person he’d managed a sober hookup with.

“You’re not saying it,” Hercules said. “But your tone tells me that you’ve somehow fooled yourself into thinking this is also my fault.”

“That’s because it is.”

“How?!”

“You’ve obviously stolen all my muscle potential,” Alex said, spinning the chair around to face Hercules. “Look at you! My muscles refuse to grow because yours scare them away. You bully me, and you don’t even know it!”

Hercules sighed. “Of course I do.”

\---

The discussion portion of the survey course was what mattered for the grade, and  _ of course  _ the GA leading his section was fucking gorgeous. Not in the same way as Jefferson, but still stunning.

Alex moved from where he’d been standing in place and plunked down into the closest empty chair with a groan, resigned to the semester of suffering ahead. There were a couple weird looks aimed his way, but he ignored them.

“Hello everyone,” the GA said. “I’m Aaron Burr, just call me Aaron, and I’ll be leading this discussion section this semester. Dr. Jefferson wanted me to let you all know that while he is available to everyone for questions, he would prefer that you go to me first for anything regarding your grade or class standing since I will be the one grading you.”

“Well,” Aaron continued. “I’ll be collecting assignments, but in the meantime I want you to get to know the people around you. We’ll be working together quite a bit in this class and it’s important to be comfortable, or at least familiar, with your classmates.”

Alex looked around and he found the kid to his right shooting him a big grin. “Hey,” the kid said. “I’m John.”

Alex returned the smile. “I’m Alex.”

“So,” John said. “What are you in for?” John had a light drawl to his words, one that hinted at hot sun beaming down on white mansions. It was nice.

“Humanities credit.” Alex shrugged. One of several. “What can I say? What about you?”

John laughed. “The same, I’m a bio major so...”

“I was pre-med and bio for about two months last year,” Alex said. “Quickly figured out that even though the material wasn’t bad, it just wasn’t for me.”

“That’s a shame, we could have met a lot earlier.” There was something about the way John said it that had Alex taking a closer look.

John was cute. Not in the way that had Alex thinking it at first glance like he had with Jefferson and Aaron, but the more Alex looked at John the more he could see it. The freckles, bright eyes, and wide smile framed by curls sticking out of a loose bun. It was good. And, by the way John was leaning in, Alex had a feeling he might have found a potential distraction.

Aaron walked over to where they were sitting. “Hello. So you two are…”

“I’m Alex and this is John,” Alex said, offering his best smile. There was no shame running through him as he let his eyes wander up and down Aaron’s frame. He pulled the paper out of his notebook and handed it to Aaron. John did the same.

Aaron accepted them both, paying Alex no mind, and put them in a folder and asked, “do you two know each other, or…?”

John laughed. “Nope, just met!”

“Alright.” Aaron nodded. “Nice to meet you. I look forward to hearing what you two have to say in class this semester.”

Aaron walked away and Alex turned back to John. “So John, where’re you from?”

“South Carolina.” John pushed up his sleeves, giving Alex the perfect view of the pride bracelet around his wrist. Perfect. “You?”

“New York.” Where he was before that wasn’t important.

“Oh, that’s so cool!” John said, leaning in interestedly. “I’ve always wondered what it’d be like to live in a city.”

Alex shrugged. “Not everyone has the taste for it,” he said. “But I love it. I loved in a smaller town when I was younger. I just felt it was kind of limiting.” Limiting was an understatement.

John snorted. “My dad really wants me to follow in his footsteps, despite the fact that it’s literally never going to happen, so I feel you on the limiting part.”

“Good luck with that.”

John nodded and leaned back in his seat. “Thanks man.”

“Hey, do you want to just pair up for partner things this semester?” Alex asked. It’d give him a reason to ask for John’s number, an excuse to get to know him.

John gave a lazy smile. “Sounds great.”

Aaron cleared his throat at the front of the room, having finished collecting all the assignments. “Alright, now that you’ve all met those closest to you, we’re just going to go around and introduce ourselves. We’ll just go around the room, starting uh..” Aaron pointed at the person in the front right corner. “We’ll start here.”

The class dragged on a little bit as they all went around, but it always did the first day.

As they were walking out, Alex rushed over to John’s side and asked, “hey, are you free right now?”

John looked down at him in surprise, but he smiled and said, “yeah, why?”

“I’m getting lunch, wanna come with?” The first move of many, if all went as planned.

John’s smile widened. “Sure! I don’t have class for another hour and a half, so I have time.”

Alex gave John the same smile he had given Aaron and said, “Great.”

John stepped a little closer to his side, their sleeves brushing.

The food at the dining hall was the same as it alway was. Alex chewed on his pizza as John told some stupid story about some party he had gone to on the weekend. The first few had had Alex almost falling out of his seat, howling with laughter, but John was obviously running out of things to tell, because this one was terrible. But it was fine, because it meant that John was trying to hold his attention.

“-and yeah man it was great, this guy was completely hammered and he couldn’t find bread in the kitchen so he walked like halfway down the street and knocked on some random person’s door and asked for bread, and some poor little old lady answered the door in her pajamas.”

“I always feel so bad for people who have to deal with drunk college students on a regular basis,” Alex commented.

“Okay, but the best part,” John continued. “Was that she just gave it to him. Gave this kid an entire loaf of bread.”

Alex set the half-eaten slice of pizza down. “Oh god.”

“Right?! Like he just came back to the house - none of us had realized he had even left - and had a full loaf of bread. And then he put it in the microwave, smothered it in sriracha, and started telling everyone to eat the pizza so they’d feel better.” John took a sip of his water. “It was one of the most disgusting things I’ve eaten in my life - apparently the lady froze her bread so it was all soggy.”

Alex snorted and pushed his plate to the side. He leaned closer to John, pressing up against the edge of the table. “Hey,” he said, still smiling. “Could I have your number?”

John blinked. “Uh, yeah. Of course. Sure.” He slid his phone across the table. “Just text yourself.”

After a moment, Alex gave the phone back, chuckling at John’s raised brows as he looked at the screen.

“A winky face, really?” John asked, smiling wide.

Alex shrugged. “What can I say? I’m shameless.”

John blinked again. His smile faded and his teeth started to worry at his lower lip, and he looked at Alex in consideration for a moment. He reached some sort of decision after a moment or two because he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned forward over the table. “You know,” he said. “We should go out sometime.”

Alex smiled. “We should.”

\---

He turned into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The bags under his eyes weren’t too bad yet, and his hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. He had put on a shirt he knew he looked good in and was wearing it with his favorite jeans. He looked good, but not like he was trying to look good. Perfect.

Alex walked toward Jefferson’s office, thankful when he saw no one else was there. He raised his hand to knock on the door, and Jefferson looked up from his computer at the sound.

“I didn’t expect to see you again so soon,” Jefferson said when he saw who it was.

Alex shrugged. “Can I come in?” he asked.

“Of course,” Jefferson said, pointing to the chair.

He sat down. “I was free and figured I’d come say hi, I did tell you I like meeting up with my professors regularly.”

“I didn’t expect it to be this regularly.”

Alex chuckled. “I can leave if you want.”

Jefferson shook his head, and Alex took that as a good sign. Jefferson was dressed down a bit from what he had been wearing last time Alex saw him. A dark plum sweater - one that fit him  _ very  _ well - and jeans, and the damned glasses that shouldn’t have looked so good.

Alex walked forward and sat down.

“So,” Jefferson started. “How did section go?”

“It went well, based on the people I talked to it looks like it’ll be promising,” Alex said. “I tend to talk a lot, so it’ll be nice to have people to go against, build ideas up. Discussion is good for that sort of thing, but it’s not very effective if no one is participating.”

“Too true,” Jefferson agreed, leaning back in his chair. “Who’s your GA?”

“Aaron Burr.”

Jefferson nodded. “He’ll be good at managing the class should anyone get too opinionated,” he said. “Aaron’s good at that sort of thing.”

“I may or may not be responsible for the majority of future altercations.” It was true, and Alex had long ago let go of any shame he may have once had about that.

“Oh,” Jefferson said. “You’re one of  _ those _ students, are you?”

“One-hundred percent.”

“Well, at least you’ll keep things interesting.”

Alex smiled. “I’ll try my best.”

“Do you have any questions?” Jefferson asked. “Introductions have already been made so I’m assuming there’s something that inspired you to make the trek here today.”

It took a great amount of restraint not to say just what he hoped Jefferson would do to him, that he wanted his face pressed against the window as his hands held behind his back as Jefferson fucked into him nice and slow, but somehow Alex managed it.

Instead, he thought back to the articles he had been looking through for this purpose and said, “I was reading something the other day, about how the very act of sleeping is in a sense a rejection of capitalism and it made me think of what you were saying last week - the comment you made about how in some ways people of the past had easier lives, and in others much more difficult.”

Jefferson had been talking about the hard work and the simplicity in a day’s tasks. Different, but similar enough he could pull from it.

Jefferson nodded. “Time is absolutely related to capitalism, and sleep is very much a part of that, thought it might not be the first thing you think of. Now, I’m not an expert on economic history, though there are a quite a few in my department and in the economics department who’d be of better use. Time is money is something I’m sure you’ve heard.”

“Who hasn’t?”

“And that’s not a new attitude,” Jefferson said. “It’s all about productivity. In early American history we saw that especially in regards to slavery. And now, while we might not have the same exact institutions, the idea hasn’t disappeared. Now you see it more in workplace cultures that seem to make the dream of a proper nine to five seem laughable and impractical.”

Alex sat up straighter in his seat. “But why would someone want that?” he asked. “You’re not going to get anywhere with that sort of work ethic.”

“Maybe so,” Jefferson said. “But some people don’t have that sort of drive. They don’t want to be at the top of the ladder. They want a job they can enjoy, and more than that, they want a work-life balance.”

“You can’t have it all,” Alex said. “Everyone has to make sacrifices.”

“Yes, and for some people that work-like balance is what’s worth making sacrifices for.”

Alex couldn’t keep himself from scrunching his nose in - he didn’t want to call it disgust. So much that he had achieved to this point wouldn’t have been possible if he hadn’t been willing to work for long hours, gain the respect of those he had worked for. Earning his place, being able to have this discussion with Jefferson, was only possible because he had put so much time and effort into it. To do something, to accept being mediocre? That just seemed...pointless.

Jefferson leaned forward. “You don’t seem very fond of that idea,” he said.

“It’s not that…” Alex started. He shook his head. His leg was starting to bounce as his mind began to whir. “It’s just...I can’t imagine settling for something like that.”

“It’s not really settling though,” Jefferson pointed out. “If that’s your goal, you’re not settling for anything.”

Alex shook his head again. “But to just be okay with that?! When there’s so much more to achieve. Sure, there are things with the system, but the system and society are large things, and they can be worked. To not be willing to do that, to not even try to seize some sort of opportunity…”

Jefferson peered at him for a moment, eyes peering into his very soul. For the first time, Alex was aware of just what it had taken for Jefferson to get where he was. There was a heaviness to him, something that spoke of a story. He had run away from something. The question was what it was that he had run away from and  _ why. _

Alex didn’t like it, this sudden awareness, the understanding. He wasn’t used to seeing other people like this, paying attention to them at such a deep level. There was something about Jefferson, something more to the man that had him wanting to keep pushing at this conversation. For the first time, the fastest route to being bent over the desk was far from Alex’s mind.

“You don’t get why someone would give up an opportunity like that,” Jefferson observed. “Not when you’ve had so few, seizing every single one that you’ve been offered.”

Alex tensed. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Perhaps I don’t,” Jefferson admitted. “But it’s a feeling, something I’m told I’m quite good at. We can change the subject, if you’d wish.”

Alex nodded. “The article mentioned how people sleep less now, on average, than they did historically. Is that true?” He had no interest in giving Jefferson further insight into his personal life, but he wasn’t going to give up and leave that easily either.

“Yes,” Jefferson said, falling back into a more professional tone. “Our earlier presidents were known to sleep less, perhaps about four hours. But the average person definitely slept much longer, going more by the light of day rather than false light and alarms like we use for everything now.”

“I guess I’ve always pictured old farmers as waking at dawn,” Alex said.

“But they went to bed much earlier,” Thomas said. “Nine might seem rather early to us now, but that’s a fairly modern thought.”

Before Alex could think up a response to extend their conversation, there was a knock on the door.

Jefferson cleared his throat. “Well Mr. Hamilton, it was nice to speak with you again,” he said, standing up and walking toward the door. “I’ll see you in lecture tomorrow, I presume.”

Alex stood up just in time to “accidentally” press himself up against Jefferson. “Of course.”

The girl that had knocked on the door was a pale, tiny blonde thing, and it took serious restraint to keep the sneer off his face.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he started the long trek down the stairs. 2 missed texts from John.

**_From: John Laurens  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

****_ Hey, wanna sit together in lecture? _

**_From: John Laurens  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ ** **_  
_ **

_ Is Friday good for you? For going out? If you’re still down? _

Alex smiled to himself as he started to type a response.

**_To: John Laurens_ ** **_  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Yeah, I usually sit in the third row, middle. I’ll save you a seat. And Friday sounds great - does woods work? _


	3. Chapter 3

Alex grabbed the cheap bottle of vodka from the back of his underwear drawer. “Are you going out tonight?” he called over to Hercules.

“Nah man,” Hercules said. “Laf has plans for tomorrow, so I’m gonna wait for that and try to get shit done tonight. What are you up to?”

“John invited me to go out,” he said, pouring a shot. “Want one?”

Hercules shrugged. “Sure. Who’s John?”

Alex handed the glass over. “A kid in my history class, I think he might be the distraction you told me to find.”

“Good luck man.” Hercules knocked into his shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll need it.”

“Hey!”

\---

Despite the fact that John hadn’t mentioned anyone, Alex hadn’t expected John to be alone. They had planned on meeting in front of the bar and then going from there.

But John had run up to him and grabbed his wrist, no one else in sight, and said, “Alex!”

A smile spread across his face. John had already had a few, that much was obvious. “John!” He wrapped his arm around John and pulled him close to his side.

John’s grin grew wider. “C’mon, let’s get in line. Bar’s already pretty full.”

The line didn’t take long to get through, and once they were in, Alex felt the familiar beat run through him. John was still pressed against his side and his arm was still around John’s waist. He pulled John toward the center of the floor.

There was a moment of hesitation when they found a spot, the look on John’s face telling Alex he hadn’t thought this far ahead. He pulled his arm away from John in question and yelled, “dance?”

John stepped closer to him, and Alex smirked. There was the answer to his question. He turned around and pressed back against John, and John’s hands went to his hips. This, he could do. This, he was good at.

This was good, great. John up against him like this, their hips moving together in time to the music was just what he needed. 

About an hour later, Alex could feel the shots from before wearing off. He could also feel the distinct press of a hard dick. 

He turned around and threw his arms over John’s neck. “So,” he said. “Wanna get out of here?”

It was hard to tell with the lights, but Alex could have sworn he saw John’s eyes darken. Instead of an immediate answer, John ducked his head down and connected their lips. It was sloppy, but it was everything Alex had wanted.

“You ready?” John asked.

Alex nodded, and together they made their way to the exit.

The air was refreshing, and Alex’s hand went back around John’s waist. “I’d offer my dorm,” he said. “But I don’t think my roommate would appreciate that very much.”

John laughed. “Mine won’t be back, so we can go to mine.”

“So,” Alex started. “Did you see me and immediately know you wanted to fuck me in your dorm room?”

John spluttered. “Is that who you think I am?”

“I don’t know.” Alex shrugged. “But I do have to wonder.”

John shook his head. “I’ll admit I thought you were cute, and while I might have hoped, I didn’t really think the night would end this way.”

“And why not?” Alex slid his hand into the back pocket of John’s jeans. “Do I seem prudish?”

“Part of me thought you were straight,” John admitted. “Which I guess is kind of stupid, but I don’t know…”

Alex snorted. “Oh yes, definitely. I’ve never touched another man’s penis in my life.”

“I said it was kind of stupid!”

Alex just laughed. “So, how far is it to your dorm?”

“Not far,” John said. “We should be there soon.”

“Perfect,” Alex purred, pressing himself to John’s side and squeezing John’s ass. “I can’t wait.” 

He was sure that had the lighting been better there would have been a distinctive darkening of John’s cheeks.

It was warm enough out that the walk was pleasant, people stumbling their own paths around them. A house or two they passed had parties, with loud music and people shouting as they walked in and out.

John seemed a little jumpy every time they walked close enough to see someone’s face, but Alex ignored it. It was dark and few were sober.

He did step away when they got to John’s dorm, doing his best to not make it obvious what he was there for. John threw him a grateful look as he shoved his hands into his own pockets.

No one gave them a second glance as they made their way to John’s room, but it wasn’t until the door closed behind them that John relaxed, turning to Alex with a grin. “I feel like I should apologize the mess, but…”

Alex shook his head and reached forward to hook his fingers through the belt loops of John’s jeans. “No worries,” he said, stepping closer and backing John up against the door. “I forgive you.”

John’s tongue darted out to lick his lips. “Good,” he said. “That’s, uh, that’s good.”

“Hmmmmm,” Alex hummed. He tilted his head to the side and leaned in, the smallest stretch of space separating his lips from John’s. “I want you to know that I’m probably down for whatever you’re picturing right now.”

John let out a groan before he closed the distance between them, his hands coming up to cup both sides of Alex’s face as the kiss deepened.

It was so easy and so good to press himself as close as possible to John, revel in the heat and the pressure of another body. Alex moved his hands from John’s belt loops to play with the button. He pulled away from the kiss, chest heaving and a smirk on his lips. John’s eyes were dark with lust as they looked at him, and Alex was sure the feeling was mirrored on his own face.

“So,” he said, voice low. “How do you want me?”

“I don’t know,” John whispered.

Alex moved his hand down to cup John’s dick through his jeans, getting a moan in response. “Really?” he asked. “No idea?” He lowered himself to his knees, slow enough that John could realize what was happening as he moved. “Didn’t wonder what it’d be like for me to wrap my lips around your dick?”

One of John’s hands moved to tangle itself in his hair. “Jesus christ,” John said under his breath. “You have no idea…”

Alex leaned forward and nuzzled along the hard line of John’s cock. “I think I might have some,” he said. He popped the button of John’s jeans and lowered the zipper. “Might not have all the specifics down, but....”

The quiet, high-pitched whine John made when Alex wrapped his hand around John’s cock was not a sound Alex wanted to forget anytime soon. John’s hand tightened its grip in his hair when he licked a stripe under the underside of John’s cock, and Alex couldn’t help the moan.

John’s eyes widened. “You... you like that?”

Alex nodded. “Very much,” he said.

John did it again, and Alex closed his lips around the head of John’s cock in return. He was aching in his own jeans, but Alex ignored it in favor of working at the task at hand. He hollowed his cheeks and took more of John’s cock into his mouth, wrapping his hand around what wouldn’t fit.

“Fuck,” John grunted.

There were many things that Alex was good at, and this was one of them. He dropped his hands, moved both of them to John’s hips to hold him in place, and bobbed his head forward, taking more of John’s cock.

It was always good like this, the weight and taste heavy on his tongue, whoever he had his mouth around flooding his senses. So easy to focus on the task ahead of him, everything else melting away.

Above him John let out a ragged sound, a look of complete disbelief on his face when the head of his cock hit the back of Alex’s throat.

“You...you…”

Alex swallowed, and John groaned, the sound coming deep from his chest.

The weight of John’s hand on the back of his head, the occasional sharp pull on his hair, and the noises John were making were everything Alex needed. The small movements of John’s hips under his hands had him mentally smirking to himself as he bobbed his head on John’s cock, slow motions getting the best reactions.

John’s teeth were pressing into his lower lip, a deep flush spread over his neck, no doubt covering his cheeks and ears as well.

“Alex,” John bit out. “I’m...I’m gonna…”

He pulled up until the head of John’s cock was resting on the curve of his lower lip and his stroked his hand, motions still slow and even, twisting his wrist on the upstroke. Alex flicked his tongue over the slit, and John tightened his grip in Alex’s hair and groaned deep as he came, white streaks filling Alex’s mouth.

Alex stroked John through his orgasm and swallowed before leaning back and looking up at John through his lashes, making a small show out of licking his lips.

John was still leaning up against the door, his chest heaving. He looked down at Alex, eyes dropping to the crotch of Alex’s jeans. Alex leaned back onto his hands and unfolded his legs and spread them out in front of him. John took the hint and lowered himself to his knees and shuffled forward.

“I should...return the favor,” John said.

Alex shrugged. “You don’t have to.” There were a countless number of things John could do, and as long as it involved something touching his dick, he wasn’t picky.

John slid his hands up Alex’s thighs. “You look….really good in these jeans.”

“I know,” Alex said, smirking and spreading his legs wider. “Why’d you think I wore them?”

John’s hands slid higher until they rested at Alex’s hips. Alex sighed when John didn’t move for a moment and wrapped his arm around John’s neck to pull him close. There was nothing chaste or gentle about the kiss, and John must have gotten the hint because he moved his hands to unzip Alex’s jeans and reach inside and start to stroke Alex’s dick.

Alex groaned into John’s mouth, and John stroked faster. There was nothing methodical about it, but Alex pushed his hips up into John’s hand, urging his orgasm faster. Fast was okay. There was nothing wrong with fast, not when it meant lips on his and a hand around his dick.

It wasn’t long before he spilled over John’s hand, his low moan filling the room.

John pulled away. “Was that good?” he asked.

Alex laughed. “Yeah,” he breathed out. “It was great.”

“Good.” John chuckled and took a moment to wipe his hand on his pants. “So, uh…” John looked to the side, sheepish. “Does this mean we’re...is this a one-time thing or….?”

He had the option, Alex could tell John this was a one-time thing and they’d deal with it for the rest of the semester, maybe have a couple repeats. But he could see the faint glimmer of hope in John’s eyes. John didn’t want this to be a one-time thing.

And Alex was willing to give it a try.

“It doesn’t have to be,” he offered. “But I understand if that’s what you want.”

John looked at him. “No!” he rushed out. “I mean…”

Alex laughed and reached for John’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “We can give it a try,” he said.

John’s answering smile told Alex that maybe, this once, he had made the right decision. Maybe John could be more than just a distraction, maybe John was the one he hadn’t known he’d been looking for. It was too soon to tell, but Alex was open to the possibility.

\---

“So,” Aaron said from his place behind the monitor at the front of the room. “How many of you have done the reading?”

About two-thirds of the students raised their hand.

“How many of you would pass a pop quiz if I gave one right now?” 

Half dropped their hands.

Aaron nodded and walked over to the center of the room, his arms crossed over his chest. “Now I’m not that much older than you, so trust me when I say I understand. However, it is my job to help you learn this material. The reading and lectures give it to you, but it’s what we do with it here that will help you gain a proper hold of it.” He uncrossed his arms and picked up a stack of papers from the table behind him. “We’ve talked a lot about the colonies and certain events taking place there, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what we’re talking about next.”

John raised his hand.

“Laurens,” Aaron called out.

“The revolution?” John asked.

“Correct.” Aaron walked over to the front corner of the room and started to pass back the paper. “These are letters focusing on people’s worries of what the future may hold for them. We’re going to read them and discuss them.”

Alex grabbed a pen from his bag when he got his packet, eyes skimming over the first page.

“And Hamilton,” Aaron said, standing next to his desk.

Alex looked up, a smile already playing at his lips. “Yes?”

“Wait your turn to speak.”

\---

“Hey,” John said, setting his plate down.

Alex looked up from the paper - first draft for Franklin’s class - he was working on with a smile. “Hey babe. How was your bio exam?”

John grimaced. “I don’t know,” he said. He grabbed a fry off his plate. “I either did wonderfully or terribly.”

“I’m sure you fine,” Alex assured. “You did spend all that time studying, after all.” He waggled his brows.

A familiar flush rose to John’s cheeks. “I feel like that much more productive for you than it was for me.”

It had been nice. The sort of thing Alex always wanted and rarely got, being able to kneel in front of John and just focus on the dick in his mouth had been a distraction and point of focus he’d needed. By the time half an hour had passed, John had been struggling to memorize his vocabulary, the positive incentive Alex provided proving to be too much.

John was too impatient, too gentle for what he needed. Maybe someone else...someone who was used to staying still for hours at a time, focused on the text in front of him...someone who radiated a sort of calm authority...

“What, was my mouth too distracting for you?” Alex asked, doing his best to push the thoughts away. “We’ll have to try something else.”

John’s blush darkened. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” he mumbled.

Alex smirked. Maybe John could learn.

\---

“Mr. Hamilton,” Jefferson called out, grinning as Alex walked in and shut the door behind him. “I hope you enjoy tea. My friend sent me a new blend that I’m rather excited for, and I thought I’d make some to share.”

Alex smiled as he sat down. “I’m not the biggest fan, but I’m open to change,” he said.

Jefferson shook his head with a laugh. “I was a student for  _ years  _ \- still am, really - I understand a preference for coffee.”

It was a little ridiculous how often Alex came by, usually sitting until another student came with an actual question. They’d spend the time discussing anything that came up. Alex didn’t know why he kept coming, but by this point it was a habit, an hour blocked off at least once a week where he hiked up four floor’s worth of stairs to sit in a tiny office with his still too-attractive-to-be-healthy professor.

John helped. Having someone who he could grind on until he was whimpering almost whenever he wanted helped, a lot. It made him get to know Jefferson as more than just a sex fantasy. It was worse, almost.

Alex accepted the cup Jefferson handed to him and took a hesitant sip. It wasn’t terrible, just...not for him.

Jefferson must have seen it on his face because he snorted. “I’ll break you, yet.” Alex almost choked. “By the end of this semester you’ll have a proper appreciation for the finer things.”

\---

**_From: John <3  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Hey you free? _

Alex looked back to his computer. He had about three pages left to go on this essay if all went as planned. In theory, he could come back to it.

**_To: John <3  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Yeah why _

**_From: John <3  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Need to study, thought we could study together _

Maybe he’d manage to finish before they got...distracted.

**_To: John <3  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ In my room, lemme know when you’re here I’ll let you in _

**_From: John <3  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ <3 _

\---

Alex and John were sitting across from each other on Alex’s bed, Hercules off working in the studio.

Alex flipped to the next notecard. “So, treatment for gas gangrene?” he asked.

“Debridement,” John answered, eyes fixed on some spot above Alex’s head. “Amputation, antibiotics, and….the gas chamber thing.”

“Yep,” Alex confirmed, nodding. “Hyperbaric chamber.”

John smiled. “That’s all of them, right?”

Alex put the clip back on the notecards and tossed them to the side. He leaned forward, placing his hands on John’s knees - if he had to go through the details of infectious diseases, he was going to get something out of it - and said, “why yes, I do believe it is.”

“I wonder what we’re supposed to do now,” John whispered, eyes darting down to his lips.

“I may have a few ideas.” Alex pushed John onto his back and settled himself between John’s legs. “And I feel like you might be a fan,” he whispered, ducking his head down to press his lips to the sensitive spot right under John’s jaw.

John rolled his hips up and nodded. “You might be right,” he said, hand going to Alex’s ass.

Alex hummed in response. He pressed a kiss to John’s neck before he moved down John’s body. He pushed John’s shirt up and pressed his lips to John’s stomach, just above the waistband of his boxers.

“Alex,” John moaned, voice low. His eyes were wide with amazement - always were when Alex touched him. “You don’t have to…”

“But I want to,” Alex said. He pressed another kiss to John’s stomach and pressed his hand over John’s still-clothed cock and rubbed over it in a slow motion. “Or do you want something else?” he asked.

John bit his lip, pushing up into Alex’s hand.

“You’re gonna have to tell me,” Alex whispered. “You know I’m open to most things, you just have to tell me…”

“I, ah, I want…”

“Do you want me to suck you off?” Alex asked, smirking. “Want to fuck my mouth instead? Grab my hair and take control?” It wasn’t something John would ask for on his own, Alex knew. But Alex wanted, and he was willing to prod.

John’s eyes darkened.

“Is that it?” Alex asked. “You want me on my knees? Mouth open, waiting for you to fuck me? Use me?”

John let out a low sound, but shook his head, still biting his lip.

Alex raised a brow. “What is it then?”

“I want you to ride me,” John whispered.

Alex reached a hand down to cup his own dick and pressed his lips to John’s stomach again. “Now,” he muttered. “That’s an idea.” And it was. A delicious idea.

John pressed his hips upward.

“But,” he kissed closer to John’s waistband. “Not today.” Preparations needed to be made.

John nodded. “Okay,” he breathed out. “Okay.”

Alex popped the button of John’s jeans.

“Alex…”

He looked up. “Yes?”

John looked down at him for a moment, coming to some sort of decision. He licked his lips and then said, “I love you, you know.”

Alex froze. John wasn’t supposed to fall in love with him. This was bad. John wasn’t supposed to be anything more than a distraction. A maybe, a perhaps, a possibility he would always be willing to abandon the day Jefferson made any sort of move. Feelings weren’t supposed to get involved.

He sat up, a cold feeling running through his body.

John sat up, reaching a hand out to his arm. “Alex?” he asked, tone worried. “Are you okay?”

Alex shook his head. “No,” he said. “I’m not.”

“What’s wrong?”

He pushed himself off the bed and walked toward the window, back to John. “You need to leave.”

“Alex-”

“Leave,” he repeated.

He didn’t turn away from the window while John grabbed his stuff, didn’t move when John walked right behind him, trying to start something. He stayed where he was until he heard the door slam shut.

Alex turned around just in time to see Hercules come in, a confused expression on his face.

“Dude,” Hercules said. “What the fuck was wrong with John? I tried to say hi and he just stormed past me. What the fuck did you do?”

Alex shrugged.

Hercules narrowed his eyes. “Alex.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he said, going to his computer. “I have an essay to work on, anyway.”

Hercules sighed. “I liked him, you know.”


	4. Chapter 4

Class on Friday shouldn’t have had Alex so tense, and yet, there he was, suffering. John was in the seat next to him, looking straight ahead, ignoring him, hands gripping the edges of the desk hard-enough that John’s knuckles were white.

“Do you guys think the Revolution would have been lost had we not had French aid?” Aaron asked, eyes landing on Alex, expecting him to be brimming with opinions.

Alex remained as he was, straight-backed and silent.

“Hamilton?” Aaron tried again.

He sighed. “I don’t think we would have made it through the war,” he admitted. “I don’t imagine spirits were very high, and when you have no funds or supplies, morale is all that’s left.”

“I don’t agree,” John said, tone sharp. “I think the Americans would have fought to the very end, and I think that would have been enough to turn the tide. Maybe not with the French, but something would have happened, I’m sure of it. They wouldn’t have given up!”

Alex inhaled a sharp breath. “I didn’t say they’d have given up!” he said. “I just said that sometimes things get difficult and the remaining, spirited men wouldn’t have been enough! They needed men, supplies, motivation! They knew what they were up against, and they were terrified!”

“What do you know about being terrified?!” John asked, turning to face him, eyes narrowed. “They were baring their souls, risking everything! That would have been enough to make it work! They just would have needed to get someone to listen, even if it took effort and multiple tries! Enough of that passion, and surely they would have gotten others to listen!”

“I’m just say-”

“Hamilton!” Aaron called out, walking in front of them. “Laurens!”

Alex bit down on the side of his tongue.

“I appreciate your spirit for the topic,” Aaron said. “But I feel it’d be nice if you two allowed your classmates to speak on the matter.”

“But-”

“Hamilton,” Aaron interrupted. “Like I said, discussion in a classroom setting is meant to include more than two voices.”

John huffed and slouched back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

He didn’t look toward Alex once for the rest of the class, rushing out the door before Alex could attempt to get a word in.

\---

It was worse during lecture without John to distract him, giving nowhere for his eyes to go but on Jefferson. It had been easy the last couple weeks, to lean over and laugh with John over whatever came to mind. Now, he spent the time wondering what pitch Jefferson’s voice would take on if Alex ever got his mouth around Jefferson’s dick.

Would he make deeper, lower sounds? Would he whine - a sound that Alex knew he’d never want anyone else to hear if that were the case.

Alex shifted in his chair.

Maybe this week would be the week something miraculous occurred, the week that the light shifted in Jefferson’s office just right that had the man viewing him in a new way.

“...the French Revolution was a different type of revolution, despite its initial similarities to our own…”

Jefferson’s voice was still perfect, soothing in a sense, holding onto Alex’s attention in another, making him daydream and wonder just how it’d sound in different contexts.

\---

“So,” Jefferson said, setting his mug to the side. “What are you planning on doing in the world, after college?”

Alex shrugged. “Law school,” he said.

Jefferson raised a brow. “I could see it,” he said after a moment.

“Thank you.” There were other things he wanted Jefferson to see, like the fact that his mouth could-

“Aaron was telling me that you were in a sour mood on Friday,” Jefferson said. “Has something been bothering you?”

Alex tensed. “No,” he answered, much too quick. “It’s fine. Everything’s fine.”

Jefferson didn’t look like he believed him. “Are you sure?”

“Why does it matter, anyway?”

“It doesn’t.” Jefferson shrugged. “I’ve gotten in the habit of asking after you, is all. I found myself curious, thought I’d might as well ask you, since you’re here.”

Jefferson asked over him?

“Just an argument with a friend,” he said.

No need to close himself off completely. If Jefferson thought them comfortable enough to bring it up, Alex would give him some leeway. It would be easier, maybe, to make the opportunity available this way.

Jefferson nodded. “I see,” he said. “Want to talk about it? Usually I’m the one complaining, but maybe I’ve had enough practice at your end of it I could be of some use from this side.”

“It was a misunderstanding,” Alex said. “With someone who was...more than a friend.”

Jefferson’s eyes narrowed the slightest bit. “Well, see that it doesn’t interfere with your classes,” he suggested. “I’m afraid I might not be the best to talk to for relationships of a more romantic nature. But, this holds true for all situations: don’t let a relationship hold you back.”

“Thank you, sir.”

\---

**_From: John Laurens  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Waht the fcku did u do taht for _

**_From: John Laurens  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ I was so scaerd and u justt...made m,e leave _

**_From: John Laurens  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Why what did i do to desreve that _

Alex sighed as he looked at his phone and took a moment to run a hand down his face. It was too early for John to be this drunk, and on a Wednesday night.

**_To: John Laurens  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ You’re drunk. Drink some water and go to bed. _

\---

The class ended, and before Alex could even think of trying to say anything, John was gone.

He hitched his bag onto his shoulder, but before he could walk out the door, a hand landed on his shoulder, holding him in place. Alex stiffened.

“Hamilton,” Aaron said. “I was wondering if you were free for a couple minutes to talk.”

The heat of Aaron’s hand was noticeable through the fabric of his shirt, distracting even. Alex inhaled a breath through his nose. “I am,” he said.

“Good.” Aaron’s hand didn’t leave his shoulder. “Luckily, my office isn’t too far from here. We’ll be able to sit down, feel less rushed.”

Aaron didn’t speak any louder than he needed to, and with how close they were, it felt rather...intimate. Alex held back a shiver. Now wasn’t the time. He was sure Aaron just wanted to talk about his recent change in behavior. There’d be a brief reprimand, perhaps a question after his well-being, and then he’d be free to go. If he could spend several hours’ worth of time alone with Jefferson, he could manage five minutes with Aaron no problem.

The office Aaron guided him to was small, one in a block of many. There was another desk stacked with books shoved against a wall, but no one else was there. Aaron shut the door behind them and pushed him toward an empty chair.

There was less than two feet separating their knees once Aaron sat down. Alex set his bag on the floor and rested his hands on top of his thighs, palms flat on the denim of his jeans. He wanted to sit on his hands, in case the urge to reach out and touch became too much. With Jefferson there was a desk between them. This would have to do.

“So,” Aaron started. “This isn’t something I’d ever thought I’d do...consider it my good deed for the year.”

Alex snorted.

“I’ve noticed there’s a sort of tension between you and Laurens in class.”

“That’s one word for it,” Alex muttered.

It wasn’t that he had forgotten that Aaron Burr was attractive, exactly, but he had spent the last couple weeks looking at John more than the grad student.

Aaron nodded and continued, “now, I’m not one to involve myself in the affairs of others like this, but you and Laurens were such active participants in the discussion that it’s affecting the quality of the class.”

“I suppose,” Alex admitted. “But I don’t think it’s going to change anytime soon. Sorry.”

Aaron frowned the slightest bit. “What do you mean?” he asked. “Is there anything I could do to help?” He was leaning forward, making eye contact, following the bullet-point list of social cues necessary in a situation where you want to appear genuinely concerned in someone else’s problem.

If Alex wasn’t putting so much energy into not dropping his eyes down Aaron’s torso, he might have been annoyed by the false sincerity. Definitely would have been annoyed by the false sincerity, but Aaron was so close and dammit it was distracting. He pressed his hands down on his legs.

“There’s nothing you could really do,” he said. “It was a messy break-up, I guess you could call it.”

Aaron’s brows shot upward in surprise. “I thought there was something going on between you and Laurens, but-”

“Yeah,” Alex cut in. “We were fucking, and now we’re not.”

Aaron blinked and pulled away about an inch. “And now you’re not.”

“John thought we were something more than we were, is all,” Alex said. “I’m sure in his mind I’ve become sort of evil villain, but it was really just a misunderstanding. We wanted different things.”

John wanted a college boyfriend, and Alex wanted to get rawed by his history professor. Or the man in front of him. He wouldn’t really complain on the off-chance that happened.

“This isn’t really...my area of expertise,” Aaron said after a moment.

Alex lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “Unless John decides to see sense, which he is much too stubborn to ever do, the me and him driven discussions are no more.”

“Right,” Aaron said. “I will tell you though that it is important to be able to move past personal grudges in order to conduct yourself professionally in your adult life.”

“Look, I’m not saying you’re wrong,” Alex said. “But I am saying that I don’t think that’s a likely outcome in this scenario.”

Aaron sighed and brought his hand up to his face. And then he stared, right at Alex, no readable expression on his face.

“Aaron?”

“Hmmmmm?”

Alex shifted in his seat. “Is that all?”

“It should be all,” Aaron muttered, almost too low to hear. His eyes dropped to Alex’s lips and back up to meet Alex’s eyes. “It really should.”

Alex felt a flicker of excitement. He leaned forward, a small smirk on his lips. “Oh?”

Aaron’s hand went to his knee. “Hamilton-”

“I feel like you should really call me Alex.”

Aaron swallowed. “Alex,” he said, hand sliding upward, fingertips brushing Alex’s own. “I really shouldn’t do this, but-”

“But?” Alex asked, leaning forward further. They weren’t that far apart at all, the space between them narrowing to mere inches.

“But I really want to,” Aaron whispered.

Alex lifted his hands from his thighs and stood up, eyes never leaving Aaron’s. He took the few necessary steps forward and settled himself on Aaron’s lap, his arms going over Aaron’s shoulders. “Well,” he said, licking his lips. “I’m certainly not going to stop you.”

Aaron’s hands slid up his legs until they were at his hips. Aaron brought him even closer until they were flush together. Alex rolled his hips and Aaron let out a quiet, low sound, almost inaudible.

“So,” Alex said. “I’m a bit biased toward getting fucked over this nice desk of yours over here, but I’m open to discussion.”

It’d been so long since he’d had a good and proper fuck. John had always been too nervous, and then when he’d finally gotten over himself he’d had to go and fucking ruin it with a declaration of love after about a month of blowjobs and genuine study sessions. Alex knew he was good, but that had come as a shock.

Instead of saying anything, one of Aaron’s hands made its way to the back of his head and brought him down to connect their lips.

It took a considerable amount of focus to keep quiet, all of a sudden very aware of the other students milling about the office on the other side of the closed door. Aaron’s mouth was too good, and the needy look in Aaron’s eyes when Alex pulled away, biting lightly down on Aaron’s lower lip was almost too much.

“If you’re not into the desk idea, my mouth is here for the taking,” Alex offered.

That could be good too, maybe Aaron would be the one to give him what he needed, use him.

Aaron shook his head. “No,” he said. “As much as I shouldn’t - and I  _ really  _ shouldn’t...the desk….is a good idea.”

Alex hummed and leaned down to catch Aaron’s lips in another sloppy kiss. Aaron pulled away and hooked his hands under the edge of Alex’s shirt and pulled it up and tossed it to the side. Aaron’s hands went up his sides, and Alex bent down for another kiss. He undid the first button of Aaron’s shirt.

“I don’t know what this says about me,” Alex said after he pulled away, chest heaving. “But I have condoms and lube in my bag, so if that was a concern of yours…”

Aaron looked at him for a moment, thumbs drawing circles over his ribcage, and said, “well, now it’s not.”

Alex undid the rest of Aaron’s buttons and pushed the shirt off Aaron’s shoulders. “Good,” he said. “Because I’d be very upset if you changed your mind about fucking me.”

“Not gonna happen,” Aaron gasped, hips jerking forward. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Alex pulled at Aaron’s t-shirt. “So are you.”

“I guess we’ll have to fix that,” Aaron said, pushing Alex off his lap. “Face the desk.”

Alex took the opportunity to cup his own cock through his jeans. This was good, this was what he wanted. John hadn’t worked out, maybe Aaron would. Already, it was off to a better start.

Aaron reached around and undid the button and zipper, his lips pressed to the back of Alex’s neck. Alex bit down on his lip to keep quiet - difficult, but somehow making it better. Aaron’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it a few times before he shoved Alex’s underwear and jeans down.

“Bend over,” Aaron whispered. “It’ll be easier.”

Alex did as told, taking a minute to kick his jeans to the side, pillowing his head on folded arms. “Stuff’s in the second front pocket.”

Aaron pressed a kiss to the spot between his shoulder-blades. “Thanks.”

He heard the sound of a zipper, Aaron ruffling through his bag. A moment later Aaron’s hand was at his hip. “You know,” Aaron said. “I was expecting a disposable packet or two, not a tube.”

Alex shrugged. “Preparation is the key to success.”

Instead of saying anything, Aaron popped the cap of the lube - the distinctive click - and squeezed Alex’s hip, a lube-slick finger prodding his entrance. Alex pushed back, and Aaron chuckled.

“I have to admit I didn’t picture spending my break between classes fucking my student.”

“You’re not fucking me yet,” Alex pointed out. “Don’t speak falsely.”

“Hmmmm,” Aaron hummed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t picture myself spending by break between classes preparing to fuck my student.”

“Does that turn you on?” Alex asked, looking over his shoulder and wagging his brows. Aaron met his eyes with a small smile.

“If it didn’t, this wouldn’t be happening,” Aaron said.

“Do you want me to call you sir? Sweeten the pot? Emphasize how much we’re not supposed to be doing this?” Alex pouted. “Please, sir? I’ll suck you so good if you give me an A, I’ll make it worth your while, I promise.”

Aaron’s eyes darkened. “Ah...I don’t think that’s all necessary.”

“Some of it then?” Alex asked. “Please sir, will you please fuck me?”

A third finger joined the two already stretching him. It was good, better than anything he could do to himself for sure, but it wasn’t  _ enough. _ He pushed back on Aaron’s fingers and said, “please, sir.”

Aaron’s hand squeezed his hip tight enough to hold him in place, and Alex bit his lip to hold back the moan.

“Soon,” Aaron said. “Don’t be so impatient.”

It felt like forever before Aaron withdrew his fingers.

Alex heard Aaron tear open the foil packet of the condom and the sound of Aaron pushing his own jeans down.

A moment later, Aaron’s hands were back at his hips, and Aaron’s cock was rubbing along the crease of his ass.

“Please,” Alex gasped. “Please, sir.”

Aaron chuckled and pressed his lips to the same spot between his shoulder blades. He should get a tattoo there, a small x to mark the spot. Maybe he’d get sir written there, just to see something flash in Aaron’s eyes.

The press of the head of Aaron’s cock was just what Alex needed, and the stretch as Aaron pushed forward was even  _ better _ . Aaron stilled once he was fully seated, their breaths the sole sound in the small office.

Aaron ran his hands up and down Alex’s sides. “Is this good?” he asked.

“Yes,” Alex hissed, nodding. “Better than good.  _ Move _ .”

“What happened to sir?” Aaron asked, tone light and brow quirked.

Alex’s dick twitched. “Please move, sir,” he begged, voice coming out raspy. “Please sir,” he said. “I’ll be so good for you, sir.”

Maybe it was better John had never fucked him. There was always the chance that he could’ve gotten scared off.

Alex bit down on his arm when Aaron’s hand returned to his hips and Aaron started to move, the first thrust jostling him forward on the desk, papers flying to the side. Aaron’s cock filled him just the way he had needed, the heat and feeling of Aaron against him doing more than his hands and cheap dildo ever could.

He reached a hand down and wrapped it around his cock, pumping himself in time to Aaron’s thrusts. He was getting close, he could feel it. And, going by the near silent, but still audible grunts Aaron was making, he wasn’t the only one.

“Please, sir,” he whimpered. “I’m so close…”

Aaron’s thrusts became erratic, and Alex stroked himself faster, twisting on the upstroke and flicking his thumb over the leaking slit. 

The grip on his hips tightened, and Aaron’s teeth bit into his shoulder to muffle the cry as Aaron stilled. Alex followed seconds after, hoping to dear god above that his arm had masked the sound he made enough that it’d be fine.

Aaron pulled away, leaving Alex still bent over the desk to catch his breath.

“Uh,” Aaron started, suddenly sounding. “I don’t….think I have anything to uh, clean…”

Alex nodded, very aware of his lube-covered ass, growing uncomfortable exposed to the cool air.

“I think I have a t-shirt in my bag,” he offered. It was John’s. “I can just...use that, I guess.”

“Right.” Alex looked over his shoulder and watched as Aaron rifled through his bag, the fluorescent lights shining on the bare skin of Aaron’s back. Aaron straightened. “I think I got it.”

Alex accepted it. “You know,” he said. “You’re really hot.”

“Thanks?” Aaron bent down to grab his shirt from the floor.

Alex tossed the now-filthy shirt into the trash - Aaron could deal with it for all he cared - and looked for his underwear. “Well, I don’t know, sometimes I look at someone after I fuck them and I’m like, ‘wow, what was I thinking’,” he said. “This isn’t the case this time. You’re still hot.”

“Why, thank you.”

“Not a problem,” Alex shot back, a grin on his face. He pulled up his jeans. “So, I gotta ask…”

Aaron looked up from his shirt. “What?”

“Can I have your number?” Alex asked. “Or give you mine? Whatever is required to achieve the booty call status I very much would love to acquire.”

“And what makes you think I want to give you this ‘booty call status’?”

Alex shrugged. “Nothing really,” he admitted. “But a guy can dream.”

“We shouldn’t do this,” Aaron said, stepping closer. “This shouldn’t have happened at all.”

“But it did.” Alex tilted his chin up. “And I’d really like it to happen again, if you don’t mind. I’m good at the no-strings thing if that’s what you’re worried about.”

The more he thought about it, the more he needed Aaron to say yes. John had been out of the picture for about a week and he had already been gagging for it. Hercules had been right, a distraction was necessary to deal with Jefferson.

Aaron was perfect. There was even the extra perk of the grad assistant thing lending itself well-enough to his daydreams about Jefferson.

Alex took the opportunity provided by Aaron’s silence and stepped forward, pressing himself up against Aaron, his hands flat to Aaron’s chest. “Please, sir,” he said, looking up and meeting Aaron’s eyes. “I’ll be good for you, whenever you want.”

“Somehow, I doubt that,” Aaron said.

“Maybe not in every context,” Alex admitted. “But,” he licked his lips, “in these ones…” he went on his toes and captured Aaron’s lips in a kiss.

A moment passed before Aaron’s hands were at his waist and the kiss was being returned.

“Fine,” Aaron breathed out when he pulled away. “Fine. Give me your number.”

Alex smiled wide. “You won’t regret it.”


	5. Chapter 5

Alex knew that in certain areas he had a particular talent, but he had not expected a text from Aaron on Sunday night asking when he was free during the week. 

He had not expected to find himself on his knees in a bathroom stall on a Monday afternoon either, but here he was.

Alex slid his hands up Aaron’s thighs, biting his lower lip as he looked up at Aaron and asked, “have you really not been able to let go of the thought of me? Has it been bothering you, wondering what I’d be like being able to pay you the attention you deserve, sir?”

Aaron didn’t say a word as he looked down at Alex.

“I was so excited when I saw your text sir,” he said, still rubbing his hands up and down Aaron’s thighs in slow motions, not going near Aaron’s clothed cock. “I rubbed myself off thinking of you, wondering what you’d have me do.”

Aaron’s hands were balled into fists at his sides.

Alex slid his hands higher and pressed one over Aaron’s erection. “How would you like me sir?” he asked. “Want me to suck you? Or do you want to fuck my mouth?”

Aaron inhaled a sharp breath, eyes falling shut.

Alex undid the button of Aaron’s jeans. “If you don’t say anything, I guess I’ll have to pick.”

A hand went to the back of his head. “Alex,” Aaron breathed out. “You’re going to stay quiet and still, unless I tell you otherwise.”

A moment passed.

“Keep your hands on my legs, tap them three times if you need me to stop for any reason,” Aaron said. “Is that clear?”

Alex nodded.

“I’m serious,” Aaron said. “Anything.”

“I know,” Alex said. “I’m not an idiot.”

“You act like one sometimes,” Aaron said.

Alex snorted. “I feel like that’s not something you should say to someone who’s going to have your dick in his mouth.”

Aaron pulled Alex’s head back. “Open your mouth.”

Aaron’s other hand unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out, and a moment later, Alex had his mouth full.

It was perfect. Always was. The taste and weight of Aaron on his tongue, the slight ache forming in his knees, the pull of his hair - everything Alex wanted in that moment.

\---

Alex looked up from his computer when someone sat down across from him, chair scraping against the floor at the angry motion.

It was John. Narrowed eyes and a certain tilt to his mouth broadcasted his anger for all to see.

“Hello,” Alex said.

John’s glare narrowed further. “Alex,” he said, voice as unwelcoming as Alex had ever heard it.

He inclined his head. “Yep,” he said. “That’s me.”

“You just fucked someone,” John spit out.

Alex shrugged. “What makes you say that?” he asked.

John crossed his arms over his chest. “Your hair, the weird fucking look in your eyes,” he said. “Hell Alex, your lips are swollen. What’d you do, go slip the first person you found a twenty if they’d let you suck their dick?”

“I’m offended you think I’d need to pay someone to let me suck their dick,” Alex said, bristling. “And not that it’s any of your business, but no, I have not had a dick up my ass today and no, I didn’t pay anyone for a sexual favor.”

John huffed.

“What’s it matter, anyway?” Alex asked. “Why do you care? Why are you even here?”

“It’s not like we broke up!” John said, voice brimming with anger. “You just kicked me out and haven’t talked to me since!”

Alex pulled out his phone and pulled up his messages. “I texted you the other day,” he said. “We talked in class on Friday. We’re talking right now.”

John slammed his hands on the table. “That’s not what I mean!”

“Then what do you mean?”

“I...I told you I love you,” John whispered. “And you kicked me out, and here you are, not even a week later not even sorry for having fucked someone else.”

Alex shrugged. “What’s there to be sorry for?” he asked. “It was a misunderstanding. We apparently wanted different things. I’m not going to give you what you want, but there are plenty of people who will give me what I want.”

Not Jefferson though. He was still working on Jefferson.

“You don’t get it,” John said. “You’re not bothered by this at all?!”

“Not really,” Alex answered. “Sorry.”

“Will you at least tell me who it is?!” John’s face took on a momentary expression of panic before he covered it. “Were you fucking them before?! Was that why you freaked out?!”

“No.” Alex could at least give him this much. Rejections hurt. To think yourself in love with someone and have that person push you away without  a single look of guilt was heartbreaking. “I’m not going to tell you who it is because that’s not going to make you feel any better, but I will tell you that it wasn’t a thing until Friday.”

John nodded. “Wow,” he said, voice flat. “You waited all the way until Friday.”

“I’m not known for my patience.”

\---

“By the way,” Alex said, still typing and hunched over the desk. “I’m fucking my GA now.”

Hercules sighed. “Of course you are.”

“John confronted me about it.”

“John knows?!” Hercules sputtered, looking up from whatever he was working on. “Why does John know?! Are you fucking your GA to get back at John for that thing you still won’t tell me about?”

“John doesn’t really know,” Alex said, shrugging. “He said I looked like I just fucked someone and he wanted to know who, but I wouldn’t tell him. Wasn’t very happy about that.”

“Yeah Alex,” Hercules said. “I don’t know why someone you were dating for a month would be mad to find you fucking someone else.”

“And I’m not fucking my GA to get back at John.” Alex backspaced the extra letter he had just typed. “I’m fucking my GA because he’s hot and I’m horny.”

“Are you still hot for your professor?”

“I’ll stop being hot for Jefferson when Jefferson stops being hot,” Alex shot back.

\---

Alex sat down and set his bag on the floor, and waited.

Jefferson finished whatever he was typing and shut his computer. He clasped his hands together and settled them on the desk in front of him, just looking at Alex.

Alex fought the urge to fidget.

“So,” Jefferson said. “Any improvements on the relationship front? You don’t seem quite as...tense.”

Alex raised a brow. “I thought you weren’t the person to come to talk to about relationship problems?” he asked.

“I’m not,” Jefferson confirmed. “But you’re not sitting next to the one student in lecture anymore, and I assumed that was who you were talking about, especially considering the recent difficulties in your discussion section. I’m rationalizing the prying.”

“I see,” Alex said, a small smile on his lips. Jefferson paid enough attention to him to notice these things, and he was curious enough to want to know the details.

“John, the student, and I had an argument that still hasn’t been resolved. I’ve found an alternative solution.”

Jefferson’s eyes widened. “An alternative solution?” he asked. “Isn’t that moving a little fast?”

Alex shrugged. “It’s all a matter of perspective.”

“Is that what you want?” Jefferson looked a little concerned. “Are you okay with that sort of thing? Or are you just trying to fill some sort of gap? I don’t want to push, but I know this isn’t an uncommon problem.”

Alex looked to the side and pushed down the rising tension in his chest. He took in a deep breath and let it out. Underlying issues aside, Aaron still wasn’t what he wanted. 

He looked back toward Jefferson. “It’s a casual arrangement,” he said. “For these circumstances it’s perfect.”

“Do you want a change of circumstances?”

“Why do you care?” Alex asked.

“You wear your heart on your sleeve, Alexander,” Jefferson said. Alex straightened in his seat. Jefferson tended to stick with ‘Mr. Hamilton’. “And something’s been bothering you. Like I said before, I don’t mean to pry. It’s not my place. But we see each other often enough that I’m willing to lend an ear, as long as things are kept within a certain realm of appropriateness.”

“Oh?”

Jefferson nodded. “You’re still my student, I don’t want to hear about your sex life.”

Alex snorted.

“But,” Jefferson continued. “In the matter of more general things, I could at least offer a different perspective.”

“Thank you sir.”

It wasn’t as strange, really. People got close with their professors all the time. Hell, he’d gotten close with several of his professors. But this was different. This was Jefferson. He might have found some of his teachers attractive before - who hadn’t - but he’d never wanted one quite so much.

\---

Alex leaned his head back on Aaron’s shoulders, making breathy sounds as Aaron’s hand stroked his cock, grip just loose enough that it had him almost whining and begging for something more.

He squeezed Aaron’s thigh and Aaron chuckled in his ear before Aaron pressed a kiss to his temple. “I have all the time in the world,” Aaron said. “There’s no rush.”

Alex whined. Aaron’s strokes slowed to an even more agonizing pace. It was as terrible as it was wonderful.

“Please,” Alex begged. “Please. I did so good for you, sir.”

And he had. Had shown up in Aaron’s office not even five minutes after he got the text. The other GAs had gone to lunch, and Aaron had stayed behind to “get some grading done.”

“You did,” Aaron agreed. “And now I’m returning the favor, aren’t I? I could have made you leave, told you not to touch yourself until tomorrow. I would have brought you here after section and done the same exact thing.”

Aaron liked to say these sort of things, but even when he was fucking Alex’s throat, he was still slow and careful. It was different. The methodical approach Aaron took to this all was new.

Alex pushed his hips upward.

“You’re impatient,” Aaron said. “Won’t take what I give you.”

“Please,” Alex whined. “Please, please, please.”

Aaron pressed his lips to Alex’s temple and continued his slow pace as Alex continued to writhe on his lap.

\---

Alex could feel John’s eyes on him, but he ignored them and instead watched Aaron as he went around the room, passing back their midterms.

It wasn’t anything more than their fingers brushing and a quick smirk, but Alex sensed more than saw John bristle in his seat.

Perhaps Alex shouldn’t have been surprised when he felt a hand close around his wrist and pull him out of the hallway, but it had him near spitting in fury.

“I’m sorry,” John started. “But I didn’t know how else-”

“Yeah, you better be fucking sorry,” Alex said, voice low but anger coming through loud and clear. “What the fuck?!”

“I’m trying to be reasonable here!” John matched his tone, stepping closer and backing him up against the wall. “You wouldn’t talk to me otherwise!”

“What the fuck makes you think that?! We talked at lunch like two weeks ago!” Alex said. “All you’d need to do would be to sit down next to me like, ‘hey alex, we should talk,’ and boom! We’d be talking!”

John shook his head. “But you wouldn’t want to be talking-”

“What makes you think I want to be talking to you now?!” Alex asked. “How’s this any better?!”

“Fine! Fine! Okay, it doesn’t matter! Okay?!” John said.

Alex took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and counted to three. When he opened them again, John’s face was still partly covered in shadow and he was still burning with anger, but he pushed it down. “What do you even want to talk about? What’s so urgent you couldn’t just text me, or even call?”

John’s eyes flickered to the side for a second before he seemed to come to terms with something. He narrowed his eyes and looked right at Alex. “You’re fucking Aaron,” he said. “That’s who you’re fucking.”

“Okay?” Alex raised a brow. “Is that it? That’s what you literally dragged me into this musty ass room for?”

John nodded, the motion sharp. Alex could see something in his eyes, a depth of feeling Alex wasn’t quite sure how to interpret. “You’re fucking your GA.”

“You’ve said.”

“He’s actively your GA. He’s in charge of your grades, you...you can’t be doing that,” John said.

Alex snorted. “Yeah, and who’s gonna tell? You think Aaron’s gonna turn himself in like, ‘I fucked my student after I tried to help him with something.’ Yeah, no. Not really something he can have on his record.”

“I will,” John said. “You’re fucking your GA and that’s wrong and I’m going to tell whoever I need to.”

“This isn’t fucking third grade, John.” Alex ran a hand over the top of his head. “You can’t just-”

“I can and I will,” John interrupted. “He’s taking advantage of you!”

Oh. Alex recognized that particular undertone.

He took in a deep breath and raised his hands to John’s chest, curving his fingers to dig in slightly. John’s eyes widened, and he pressed the smallest bit forward. Alex tapped his fingers for a second before he said, “he’s not taking advantage of me.”

“But-”

“He’s not taking advantage of me,” he repeated. “And you need to get rid of whatever made you think that. I promise you that I very much had a say in it.”

“But you can’t keep doing this!” John protested. “Not when-”

“Not when you’re right there?” Alex offered.

John’s mouth snapped shut.

“You know,” Alex said. “I can just stop fucking him if it’s bothering you so much.”

“Then stop.”

Alex pressed harder against John’s chest. “Fine.”

“Good,” John breathed out. “Good.”

He pushed harder. “Now,” he said. “I need to go to class.”

“You don’t have class for an hour and a half,” John protested.

Alex straightened his shirt. “See you later, John.”

He slammed the door shut behind him and promptly ran into someone’s chest.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” he rushed out. “You okay?”

A hand went to his upper arm, and Alex looked up to find Jefferson staring down at him, amusement dancing in his eyes. Of fucking course it was Jefferson.

“I’m fine, Alex,” Jefferson answered.

Alex. Jefferson called him Alex. He could float in that moment if it weren’t for the damnable laws of physics.

“But I have to ask, why were you in the taxidermy closet?” Jefferson asked, brow lifted.

“Uhhhhhh….remember those problems of a romantic nature?”

Jefferson nodded.

To their side, the door opened and John walked out, turning the other way without giving them a glance.

“I see…” Jefferson said. He gave Alex a brief look of concern. “Is everything alright on that front?”

Alex shrugged. “He’s not happy about my...alternative solution.”

“Right.” Jefferson pulled his arm away. “Well, I’m here to talk if you ever need anything, okay?”

“Thanks, sir.”

“Not a problem, Alex,” Jefferson said, offering a small smile. “Have a good weekend, I’ll see you on Monday.”

“See you on Monday.”

\---

**_To: Aaron Burr, Sir  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Hey, you free this weekend ;) _

**_To: Alexander Hamilton  
_ ** **_From: Aaron Burr, Sir_ **

_ Saturday night, 11. Make it look like you’re going out. I’ll give you my address. _

**_To: Aaron Burr, Sir  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Looking forward to it _

**_To: Aaron Burr, Sir  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Sir ;) _

\---

Alex knocked on the door and rocked back on the heels of his feet as he waited. It was a decent apartment building, close enough to campus that Alex knew it bore a hefty price tag. Higher than what a grad student living on his own should be able to afford.

Aaron opened the door and ushered him in, and it was less than a second after Alex heard the slide of the deadbolt that he was backed against the door, Aaron holding his hands above his head.

He smirked and tilted his head to the side. “Why,” he breathed out. “Hello there.”

Aaron ducked his head down and captured Alex’s lips.

“You were drinking,” Aaron whispered when he pulled away.

“You told me to act like I was going out, might have taken a shot or two,” Alex admitted.

Aaron’s lips moved went to his jaw and moved down his neck. Aaron hummed right before he nipped at Alex’s neck, just enough to leave a red mark. Aaron’s hands stopped gripping his wrist and dropped to his hips. Aaron started to step backward, pulling Alex with him, lips still kissing down Alex’s neck.

“Couldn’t go a weekend without me?” Aaron asked.

Alex pushed Aaron to sit on the couch and moved to straddle his lap. “No,” he said before he ducked his head and pressed his lips to Aaron’s. He rested his arms on Aaron’s neck and rolled his hips, humming in pleasure when Aaron’s hand moved to his ass and pulled him closer. He pulled away, not far enough away that he couldn’t feel Aaron’s breath ghosting over his lips. “Two days without you is far too long.”

“There’s no need to try to get in my pants, you know,” Aaron said. “You’ve already been there, and are well on your way right now.”

“And here I am, trying to treat you right.”

Aaron squeezed his ass. “Of course,” he said. “I’d much rather have your ass than your mouth right now.”

“Is that a double entendre?” Alex asked, lifting a brow. “I do know how much you love my mouth.”

“I do,” Aaron said. “But…”

“Do want me to ride you?” Alex asked, grinding down. “Is that what you want?”

Aaron nodded. “Yes,” he hissed. “Very much.”

“It’d be my pleasure.” Alex pressed a kiss to Aaron’s lips and moved his hands down to the bottom edge of Aaron’s shirt. “Sir.”

Aaron groaned.

“There’s no need to be quiet, sir,” Alex said. Aaron lifted his arms to let Alex pull his shirt over his head. Alex rand his hands down Aaron’s chest. “Do you like that?”

Aaron nodded, grappling for Alex’s own shirt and pulling it off.

The time between Aaron unbuttoning Alex’s jeans and Alex sinking down onto Aaron’s cock was a blur, but a wonderful one.

It was so nice to have to muffle his cry as Aaron filled him - the perfect stretch that Alex knew he’d be saying goodbye to.

“You’re, ah, awfully loud, aren’t you?” Aaron asked, after Alex was fully seated on him.

“I, ah,” Alex shifted forward, the slightest bit, a delicious drag inside of him, “don’t know what you mean.”

“You know exactly what I mean.”

“Hmmm,” Alex hummed. “Maybe.” He braced his hand on the back of the couch and lifted himself up. “Do you, ah, like it, sir?”

Aaron nodded. “I think I do.”

\---

Alex hadn’t planned on staying the night. He hadn’t thought Aaron would drag him to the shower instead of just throwing over a rag. Hadn’t imagined that Aaron would drag him to bed and wrap an arm around his waist before whispering, “go to sleep, Alex. Worry about it later.”

He accepted the warm mug that Aaron offered him, cradling it in his hands as he watched Aaron search through the pantry for the pancake mix Aaron swore was there.

Alex took in a deep breath. “So,” he started. “You should probably know that I didn’t just text you because I wanted your dick.”

Aaron froze, but resumed his search after a moment. “Oh?” Aaron asked, tone level. “What did you want, then?”

There was no easy way to say it, was there? Alex took a sip of his coffee to delay it. “John knows we’re fucking,” he rushed out.

“What?” Aaron asked, pulling away from the pantry to turn and face him. “Care to repeat that?”

“John knows.”

“John Laurens?” Aaron asked, walking toward him. “And why does John Laurens know?”

Alex took another sip of his coffee. “He knew I was fucking  _ someone _ ,” he said. “And I guess he was keeping an oddly close eye on every interaction I had.”

“Did you tell him?” Aaron’s eyes were narrowed. “You know why that was a bad idea.”

“No!” Alex answered, setting his mug to the side. “He confronted me and told me he knew! I suppose I confirmed it, but I didn’t just  _ tell _ him!”

Aaron closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. A moment passed with Aaron not looking at him and Alex was growing more tense by the second.

“This needs to stop,” Aaron said, eyes boring into Alex’s. “This never should have happened in the first place.”

“That’s fair.”

Aaron’s eyes widened. “That’s it? Really?”

“I don’t know what you expect,” Alex said, shrugging. “It’s not like you’re the love of my life, sir. This wasn’t really meant to last.”

Aaron frowned.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex knew himself well enough to know that it was a countdown until he said or did something that had Jefferson never wanting to be alone with him again. 

“So, care to explain a bit further about what happened on Friday?” Jefferson asked as soon as Alex shut the door behind him.

Alex froze for a second, his hand still on the doorknob. He cleared his throat and said, “my romantic entanglement which is no longer a thing found out about my second alternative.”

“I remember that much,” Jefferson said, he gestured toward the chair. “Sit down, make yourself comfortable.”

“Right,” Alex said, sitting down. “Well, that’s basically it.”

“Anything worth sharing about your second alternative?” Jefferson took a sip of his tea. “Make this interesting for me.”

“Fulfilling your need for drama through my personal life?” Alex asked, corner of his mouth lifted into a small smile.

Jefferson shrugged. “What can I say? My own life is boring.”

Alex was more than willing to change that.

“Well,” he started. “The second alternative is no longer a thing. Wasn’t very happy that someone found out about us.”

“I see…”

“So now I’m back to the start,” Alex said. Back to focusing on the man right in front of him, sipping tea and clueless to just how much he wanted Jefferson to fuck him on the desk standing between them.

Jefferson set his cup to the side. “I’d offer advice, but the only thing I have to reference is biographies that vaguely hint at the possibility of notable historical figures not being straight.”

Alex leaned forward. “Is that an area of interest for you?”

It wouldn’t be a terrible guess that Jefferson was gay if he drifted toward that sort of thing. He needed confirmation, anything.

“Not one I’ve pursued in any great manner,” Jefferson admitted. “It’s something I keep more for myself. There’s something wonderful and very human about connecting to the past, and as a historian, that sort of feeling is that last thing I shy away from.”

And there it was. Jefferson wasn’t straight. Alex swallowed. That wasn’t something he needed to know. He shifted in his seat. It was different fantasizing and dreaming and understanding it to be an impossibility, a vague hope and what-if. But now? Now there was at least one barrier between him and what he wanted that was torn down, and he’d always been terrible at resisting temptation.

“I can understand how that might be so, sir,” he said.

Jefferson relaxed back into his seat after a moment of stillness. “It’s not something I talk about often.” Jefferson nodded to himself. “In fact,” he said. “I think you might be the first person I’ve told.”

“I...thank you, sir.”

And he was grateful, in a way. As grateful as he was frustrated.

“You’re welcome, I think,” Jefferson responded. “I know that changing relationships can seem discouraging, and I really do want to offer what support I can.”

Alex nodded. “I appreciate it.” And he did. What he didn’t appreciate was how much closer Jefferson now felt with the admission. He squeezed his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palms. It was easier to focus on that than the curve of Jefferson’s lip or the elegance of Jefferson’s hand. The pain sharper than imagined touches down the length of his spine. “Like you said, it’s nice to connect.”

Jefferson smiled, his entire expression becoming soft. “It is, isn’t it?” His eyes snapped to the bookshelf behind Alex, scanning the volumes. “You know what…”

“What?”

Jefferson stood up and circled the desk, stepping into the space right next to Alex. “An old favorite of mine is here, written by a biographer who wasn’t terrified to question the meaning behind some old letters…”

Alex took in a breath through his nose, and worked to calm himself. He kept his gaze looking upward, fixed on the profile of Jefferson’s face. Jefferson was  _ so close.  _ All Alex needed to do would be lean forward mere inches and his cheek would be pressed to the side of Jefferson’s hip. He’d raise his hand to Jefferson’s torso, press his hand flat to Jefferson’s abdomen, and turn Jefferson around. He’d get out of his chair and fall onto his knees, taking pride and pleasure in Jefferson’s surprised look. He’d run his hands up Jefferson’s lean legs, and cup Jefferson’s cock through his pants, revel in whatever low sound-

“Ha!” Jefferson exclaimed. “Here it is!”

Alex shook his head to clear the thoughts and moved his hands so that he was sitting on them. He took in another deep breath, which only served to make things worse when he inhaled the scent of Jefferson’s cologne. Why was he still so  _ close _ ?

Jefferson took a book off the shelf and stepped away. Alex let out a sigh of both relief and disappointment - no longer overwhelmed by Jefferson’s proximity, but wanting to be even closer. Far closer than appropriate.

The book was set down on the desk, and Jefferson turned to stare at him for a moment, eyes narrowed in consideration. “Economics, right?” he asked.

Alex nodded.

Jefferson turned on his heel and went to stand in front of the bookshelf on the other wall. It was disgraceful how good Jefferson looked from behind, the curve of his ass was just as perfect as it had been the first day in lecture.

Jefferson flicked his hand for Alex to come over. “I found it! Ha! I was worried that Washington never gave it back.”

“Washington?” Alex asked, standing up.

Jefferson nodded. “Professor in the department. He had borrowed the book a while back, but turns out he did return it. I didn’t remember it, so I wasn’t sure.”

“Right.” Alex stepped to Jefferson’s side, the small amount of space providing an excuse for how close he was, but he knew he didn’t need to be quite this close. He wasn’t supposed to be close enough to feel Jefferson’s warmth through the layers of clothing. “What is it?” he asked.

Jefferson grabbed the book off the shelf and turned to face him, giving no reaction to the mere millimeters between them. Alex swallowed.

Jefferson was so close. All he’d need to do would be to close the miniscule space between them and he’d have what he’d been dreaming off for so long.

It was a bad idea. A  _ terrible _ idea, but Alex wanted, and he’d never been good at resisting what he wanted.

Alex took the book from Jefferson’s hand and set it on the desk behind him. Jefferson’s face took on a look of confusion, but Alex ignored it. He shuffled his feet forward and pressed his hands to Jefferson’s chest. He could feel muscle under the soft fabric of Jefferson’s sweater. 

He looked up to find Jefferson staring down at him with wide eyes, but making absolutely no move to step back or push him away.

This was it. It was very well the last and only time he’d have to do this. He could step away, pretend it didn’t happen, but then Jefferson would be wary, wouldn’t let him get that close.

Alex had known he was going to ruin this - wasn’t he the one that always ruined everything? If it was inevitable, he might as well make an attempt.

Alex went up onto his toes and pressed his lips to Jefferson’s - soft, hesitant, and oh-so very careful.

He was prepared for the worst of reactions. Had every expectation of being pushed away and seeing Jefferson’s face portraying nothing but disgust. But that wasn’t what happened.

Jefferson gasped, and Alex seized the opportunity, pressing up and intensifying the kiss. One of Jefferson’s hands wrapped around his waist and brought him in tight, eliminating any space that remained between them. Jefferson’s other hand went to Alex’s hair, cupping his skull as Jefferson intensified the kiss.

Alex wrapped his arms around Jefferson’s neck and moaned into Jefferson’s mouth when Jefferson’s hand crept down to cover his ass and Jefferson bit down on his lip as they parted for air. Both of their chests were heaving, and Alex licked his lips. Jefferson’s eyes tracked the movement, and a moment later they were kissing again.

It was beyond everything he had imagined. It was  _ perfect. _ Jefferson’s mouth was perfect, his hands were perfect, the press of Jefferson’s body against his was perfect.

Jefferson took a step forward, backing Alex up until he felt the edge of the desk against the back of his thighs. Jefferson pulled his head to the side, and Alex let out a low sound at the tug on his scalp. Jefferson’s mouth moved from his to kiss along his jaw and down his neck.

Jefferson untangled his hand from Alex’s hair and lifted Alex onto the desk, the books and other things resting on it being unceremoniously shoved out of the way.

Alex spread his legs to let Jefferson even closer, and he would have needed to be a complete idiot to miss the press of a hard cock against his stomach. He shoved Jefferson’s face from his neck and just stared, his heart pounding in his chest. Jefferson looked just as wrecked as he felt, eyes dark and lips swollen and shining.

Jefferson blinked. He raised a hand to Alex’s mouth and ran his thumb over Alex’s bottom lip. It was like a shock of electricity running through Alex. The kisses and heavy touches before had been wondrous, but there was something so light and delicate about this that seemed so much  _ more _ . 

Alex tilted his chin up, a silent request for another kiss, his hands resting on Jefferson’s shoulders.

Instead of giving him what he wanted, Jefferson stepped away.

Alex tightened his grip and pulled Jefferson back. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“I…” Jefferson started. He looked away from Alex and took in a deep breath. “This is wrong. I’m your  _ professor.  _ This shouldn’t have happened. Alex...I’m so sorry.” He tried to step away again, but Alex held him in place.

“What are you sorry for?” he asked. Jefferson still wasn’t looking at him, and Alex felt something like anger start to rise in his chest. Jefferson wasn’t disgusted, but he wasn’t looking at him either. He deserved that much. “Are you mad?”

Jefferson turned back to him, a complete look of bewilderment on his face. “You’re asking if I’m mad?!” he questioned. “You should be the one freaking out right now! This is wrong. I shouldn’t still be standing here. I shouldn’t have  _ kissed  _ you! I shouldn’t still want to kiss you! You’re my  _ student _ !”

Alex leaned forward. “You still want to kiss me?” That was good. He could work with that.

“Yes!” Jefferson said, shaking his head. “No! I don’t know!” He stepped away, and this time, Alex let him, removing his hands from Jefferson’s shoulders.

Alex tapped his fingers on the desk. “I kissed you, you know,” he said, after a moment of watching Jefferson pace in the tiny area in front of the bookcase. “If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine. I started it. You didn’t...take advantage of me or anything.”

“I kissed you back!” Jefferson said, arms flailing at his sides. “I kissed you back, and I  _ wanted _ to. I liked it. I want to do it again.” Jefferson ran his hands down his face. “I can’t want you, Alexander.”

“I like it when you say my name,” Alex said.

Jefferson sighed and peeked at Alex through his fingers. “I like saying it,” he whispered. “And that’s the problem.”

Alex hopped off the desk and pressed himself to Jefferson’s side, resting his chin on Jefferson’s arm. When Jefferson didn’t push him away, he wrapped his arms around Jefferson’s waist. “Have you wanted me for a while?” he asked. “Because half the reason I came to your office at all the first time was because I wanted to think you were ugly up close, or that there was something else wrong with you.”

“You’re my student,” Jefferson said. “I can’t…”

“But do you want to?” Alex asked.

Jefferson nodded.

Alex trailed his hand down Jefferson’s front and stopped at Jefferson’s belt buckle. “You know,” he started, deciding to go all in. Jefferson was in his arms and he had the taste of Jefferson on his tongue and Jefferson wanted him and everything he’d wanted the past couple months was right there. “I’m not sure what you’ve been picturing, but I’ve wanted to do this for what feels like forever.” He lowered his hand and cupped Jefferson through his pants. The low, gasping sound that Jefferson made him rolling his hips against Jefferson, desperate for friction and pressure.

He was slow as he slid down Jefferson’s body. Jefferson’s hand went back to his hair, seemingly of its own violation, when he made it to his knees.

“Sir,” he said, licking his lips. “Can I?”

Jefferson swallowed. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to focus himself. His cock was still hard under Alex’s hand.

“We can’t,” Jefferson said after a moment, quiet enough to almost be inaudible.

Alex pulled his hand away and sat back on his heels, not letting the hurt show on his face. “Alright,” he said, tone flat. “I see how it is.” He stood up and moved to turn away.

Jefferson’s hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist. “It’s because I don’t want you to go that you  _ need _ to leave.”

“Of course, sir.” Alex reached down for his bag.

Jefferson pulled him back before he could get a grip around the strap. Jefferson let go of his wrist and cupped both side of his face before leaning down and connecting their lips in another bruising kiss.

“Don’t think I don’t want this,” Jefferson said when they separated. “It’s that I can’t have it.”

\---

Alex heard the lock click when Jefferson shut the door as soon as he crossed the threshold. He had an idea what Jefferson was doing behind that door, and it was with a sense of bitterness that he became aware of his own still-present arousal.

The smart thing to do would be sneak off to the bathroom and hope no one else was there on a Tuesday evening.

Alex rarely made the smart decision.

**_To: Aaron Burr, Sir  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ I need to be fucked right now immediately _

He’d give it two minutes. Enough time for Aaron to type a response if he wasn’t busy. Not enough time for Jefferson to unlock the door and find him still waiting outside.

The dots signalling Aaron typing popped up in less than thirty seconds.

**_From: Aaron Burr, Sir  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ I thought we decided that this was over. Also it’s only Tuesday. I just fucked you Saturday. _

Alex snorted.

**_To: Aaron Burr, Sir  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ You say that like those words are supposed to mean something to me _

**_From: Aaron Burr, Sir  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ I’m in my office. My classes are done for the day, I was just getting ready to leave. You’re luck I’m in a good mood. _

**_To: Aaron Burr, Sir  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Perfect I’ll be there in a minute _

\---

“How did you get here so fast?” was the first thing out of Aaron’s mouth when Alex came in and shut and locked the door behind him.

Alex set his bag on the ground and walked forward and settled himself on Aaron’s lap, knees on either side of Aaron’s thighs. “Doesn’t matter,” he said, ducking his head forward and pressing his lips to the spot right under the left side of Aaron’s jaw.

Aaron’s hands went to his hips. “What has you so worked up?” he asked.

“Doesn’t matter.” Alex rolled his hips forward. “Don’t even need to fuck me. Just touch me, please.”

“No,” Aaron said, pushing him away. “You’re getting me off first. I deserve that much.” Alex whined and tried to lean forward again, but Aaron held him in place. “Unless you tell me why you’re so desperate, of course. You look like you’re two seconds away from grinding on my leg.”

Alex bit his lip.

“I’ll suck you off,” Aaron offered. “I’ll get on my knees and make it good for you, won’t even make you return the favor. Just tell me.”

Alex’s cock twitched at the thought.

“Fine,” he bit out. “I was at Jefferson’s office hours.”

Aaron’s eyes widened. “What?!” he asked. “Are you fucking him too?!”

“No,” Alex said, shaking his head. “And that’s the problem.”

“Oh my god,” Aaron breathed out. “You want to fuck Jefferson bad enough that just sitting in a room with him is enough to get you begging like I’ve had three fingers up your ass for an hour.”

Alex narrowed his eyes. “You don’t know what I’m like with three fingers up my ass for an hour.”

“I know what you’re like when it’s ten minutes,” Aaron said. “I can imagine.”

“I told you,” Alex said. He ducked his head down again, trailing kisses down Aaron’s neck. “A deal’s a deal and you promised me a blowjob.”

Aaron groaned but nodded. “Fine,” he said. “Fine. But you need to get off of me.”

Alex stood up and moved against the wall, scrambling with his jeans and underwear as he did so.

“Impatient, are we?” Aaron asked as he moved to kneel in front of Alex. He shoved Alex’s hands to the side and wrapped his own around Alex’s cock. Alex whined.

Please, sir,” he whispered.

Aaron smirked. “Glad to know you haven’t forgotten.” Aaron pressed a kiss to the head of Alex’s cock, and Alex shoved his hand into his mouth to bite down on it and muffle the sounds he knew he’d be making.

In this, like with everything else, Aaron was slow and methodical. He wrapped his hand around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth and pressed his tongue up against the underside.

Alex closed his eyes instead of looking down at Aaron, imagined it was Jefferson instead. Jefferson who had told him he wanted him. Jefferson who had kissed him in a way that had him more turned on than he thought possible. Jefferson who was down the hall, his hand likely wrapped around his own cock, breathing out ‘Alexander’ as he got close.

Alex groaned, biting down on his knuckles and pressing his other hand flat against the wall. He was close. He had known he wasn’t going to last long as soon as he had Aaron’s hands on him.

“I’m gonna-” he got out before he bit down on his hand again.

Aaron pulled off and stroked him instead. It wasn’t long before Alex spilled over Aaron’s hand, Alex’s chest heaving.

“Thanks,” Alex breathed out, watching as Aaron stood up and grabbed a couple tissues.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex warmed up a little bit of loose hold gel between his fingers as he contemplated his reflection in the mirror. It wouldn’t hurt to wear his hair down. People like it when he wore his hair down. It was rare that he had a good enough hair day that he could.

“Did you blow dry your hair?” Hercules asked, tone incredulous.

Alex shrugged and ran the gel through the top of his hair - just enough to keep it out of his face. “So what if I did?”

Hercules shook his head. “Doesn’t matter,” he said. “I’ll see you later.”

The door feel shut behind Hercules as soon as Alex’s, “see ya later,” left his lips.

Alex used the walk from his dorm to the academic buildings to steady his nerves. There was no reason to be anxious. Even as often as he visited Jefferson, the man had never said a single word to him during lecture. Jefferson wouldn’t single him out. They could be professional about this.

He took his usual seat, catching sight of John sitting in the back corner as he did so. Alex sighed as he grabbed his journal out of his bag. Jefferson in front of him, John behind, and Aaron somewhere in the front. He was surrounded, and it was all his fault.

He took in a sharp breath when Jefferson ran his eyes over the students, hoping for _something_.

Jefferson didn’t even spare him a glance.

\---

Alex slammed his hand on the desk, jostling his pencils and causing them to roll to the floor. He huffed out a breath as he leaned down from his chair to pick them up.

“What’s got you so worked up?” Hercules asked. “You’re not usually here. I look forward to this time to work in peace, you know.”

He placed his pencils on the desk and pressed his forehead to the wood and muttered, “I’m usually at Jefferson’s office hours right now.”

“What was that?” Hercules asked.

“I’m usually at Jefferson’s office hours right now,” Alex repeated.

“The professor you’re still hot for?”

Alex nodded with a groan.

“Why aren’t you there then?”

“Because we’re currently at an impasse of sorts,” Alex said.

There was so much he needed to do and yet he couldn’t focus on any of it. It’d only been two days and he hadn’t even managed to make it all of lecture without letting his worries and thoughts get the best of him.

“What?” Hercules asked. “Are you guys fighting? Bickering like an old married couple?”

“No,” Alex got out. “Unfortunately I’m bad at not acting on my impulses.”

Had Alex been staring at Hercules, he was sure he would have been amused by whatever expression Hercules made. Instead, he kept his eyes closed and kept his forehead pressed against the wood.

“Alex,” Hercules said. “What did you do?”

“I kissed him,” he mumbled.

“You did what now?”

Alex lifted his head and met Hercules’ wide eyes. “I kissed my history professor and he kissed back and he didn’t look at me once during lecture yesterday and I’m just suffering alone here.”

Hercules sighed. “You brought this onto yourself, my dude.”

“I know,” Alex whined. “But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“Of course not.”

\---

Aaron walked across the front of the room and started to pass out sheets of paper. “This is the information for your last graded assignment in this class. Your final essay must be a three to five page primary source analysis. There are options for you to choose from online. There is a possibility for extra credit if you choose your own source, but that must first be approved by Dr. Jefferson. You must get approval by a week from today in order to receive credit, or you will be considered as not following the directions and your grade will suffer the consequences.”

A kid in the back of the room raised their hand.

“Mr. Lawson?” Aaron called out.

“Can we get your approval instead of going to Dr. Jefferson?” the kid asked.

“I’m afraid not,” Aaron answered, leaning back against the table at the front of the room. “That was Dr. Jefferson’s request. Reminder that his office hours are from two-thirty to four-thirty on Tuesdays and Thursdays. If those times don’t work for you, you are free to email him to try to find a time.”

A girl raised her hand.

“Yes, Ms. Shippen?”

“What if he’s not there?” she asked. “I’ve tried to go to talk to him before but his door has always been closed.”

Alex knew he had no business thinking such things, but there was a sharp flicker of jealousy at the thought of the pretty Miss Shippen seeking out Jefferson.

Aaron sighed, his eyes flickering over to Alex for a short moment. “Dr. Jefferson will send out an e-mail or alert you some other way were his office hours to change or something were to come up. It is likely he was with another student. He does teach classes other than this one, you know.”

“That would make sense,” Shippen said. “I thought I heard something when I went to stop by on Tuesday. I’ll just try again next week.”

Alex felt his cheeks heat, and he resisted the urge to sink down in his chair.

“And I should be able to answer most questions you may have, Ms. Shippen,” Aaron offered. “I’m available Mondays and Wednesdays from one to two-thirty.”

Shippen nodded. Aaron turned back to look at everyone as best as he could. “Any other questions?”

No one said anything.

Aaron nodded. “Alright then,” he said. “You’re all free to leave.”

Alex supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised that John fell into step beside him with the way everything had been going.

“What do you want?” he asked, making no attempt to sound welcoming.

John just shot him a smile. “You ended it with Burr, yeah?”

“There wasn’t that much to end,” Alex answered. “And keep it down.”

“He doesn’t seem to be too bothered,” John said.

“I don’t know what you expected.” Alex shoved the door leading to the stairs open and made no move to hold it open for John. “It’s not like we were deeply in love for five years. We were fucking.”

John hummed. “Do you want to get lunch?” he asked.

Alex inhaled a sharp breath through his nose. “No,” he said. “Not particularly.”

“Didn’t think you would,” John said. “Want to go out this weekend? I’ll pay for drinks. My fakes came in the other day.”

Alex froze in the middle of the stairs and turned around to look at John. “You know we’re not getting back together, right?”

“I don’t know why you think it’s such an impossibility,” John said, eyes narrowed. “I’m trying here, you know. You’re the one that keeps shoving me away!”

“And why do you keep trying?!” Alex asked. “What makes this so important to you?! By all rights you should be furious with me!”

“And I am!” John said, voice rising. “But I don’t want to be!”

“Why? Why don’t you want to be?” Alex took a step closer to John. “Give me one good reason and I might consider it.”

“Really?” John asked, eyes widening and voice going soft.

Alex shrugged. “Sure.”

“So…”

Alex crossed his arms over his chest, clutching his phone in his hand. He saw the screen light up from the corner of his eye, but he ignored it.  “So,” he said. “What’s your reason?”

“It’s been less than a minute!” John protested.

“It shouldn’t take that long, John,” Alex said. “You’re trying to win me back here, aren’t you?”

John nodded. “You were here…” he managed. “It was meant to be, I know it!”

Alex almost pitied him. “There are a lot of people here,” he said. “You may want fate and true love and a relationship, but I don’t have time for that!”

“You don’t want to fall in love?” John asked, looking heartbroken.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just not realistic,” he said. “I have too much I want to do to let myself waste time like this. I want to, so much,” Alex admitted, the emotions coming through. He swallowed them down. “But that’s not what I’m going after at this point in my life. Right now? Right now I want to be fucked into the nearest flat surface until I can’t remember my own name, but we can’t all get what we want.”

“Alex…”

“I’ll see you later.”

Alex hurried down the rest of the stairs and took in a deep breath of cold air once he opened the door outside to help clear his mind.

It hurt to think too much on, at times. John was the last person he needed bringing up these old feelings he had pushed down long ago.

He needed a drink.

\---

Alex sat down on a bench down the hallway from Jefferson’s office. It had been a week. That was enough time to think about things, decide to move past them if need be. He had an actual question. It’d be fine.

He took in a deep breath and stared down at printed out back of papers in his hand. One of the letters of the guy from the first biography Jefferson had grabbed off the shelf. It wasn’t subtle, but when had he ever been good at subtle?

The door was open when he approached, and Alex supposed he’d take that as a good sign.

Alex knocked on the door and waited.

An odd look came over Jefferson’s face when he looked up from his computer. A moment of awkward silence passed. Jefferson cleared his throat. “Come in, Mr. Hamilton,” he said. “What can I do for you?”

Ah, back to Mr. Hamilton. Alex supposed he deserved that.

He left the door open as he took his seat.

“Aaron told us we had to get alternative sources for our essays approved by you,” Alex said, handing the papers over.

Jefferson accepted it with a raised brow. “I see.”

“Alex,” Jefferson said after looking over the paper for a moment. “Shut the door.” Jefferson muttered something intelligible to himself. “Lock it for good measure.”

Anticipation started to brew within him, but Alex did his best to push it down. Jefferson likely just wanted to talk about it. The locked door was to prevent anyone from hearing their conversation. Even a rumor could be bad news.

When he sat back down, Jefferson set the papers to the side. “You know I have no problem with you writing your paper on this,” he said.

“I figured as much, sir.”

Jefferson shut his eyes for a moment. “Alex,” he said. “Mr. Hamilton. You should leave.”

Alex nodded. “Of course, sir.” He moved to stand up. “Thank you, sir.”

Jefferson reached a hand out toward him. “Don’t leave.”

Alex settled back into the uncomfortable chair.

“You should leave,” Jefferson repeated. “And I should make you do that and do what I can to never be alone with you.”

Alex nodded. “You’ve said as much, sir.”

“But I don’t want to.”

Alex swallowed. “I don’t want you to either,” he said.

“Oh god,” Jefferson said under his breath. He pushed himself away from his desk. “Alex, come here.”

Alex stood up far too fast, almost lurching forward when he go to his feet. He reached his hand out to Jefferson’s desk to steady himself, and ignored Jefferson’s chuckle of amusement. He took the few steps around the desk until he was standing in front of Jefferson.

Jefferson was dressed as he usually was - jeans and a soft sweater, both fitting him just well enough that Alex always had to struggle not to look and admire.

“Alex,” Jefferson said, almost a whisper. He reached forward and wrapped his hand around Alex’s wrist in a light touch. He tugged Alex closer, until Alex was standing in the space between Jefferson’s spread knees. “Come here.”

“Alex,” Jefferson repeated. “Why are you here?”

“You told me to come here,” Alex said.

“That’s not what I mean.” Jefferson let go of his wrist and leaned back, but made no move to push Alex away. “I mean, why did you come back today? You know as well as I do every reason why you shouldn’t have done that. Why did you decide to come? You know I can’t do this. _We_ can’t do this.”

“I had to ask you about the extra credit,” Alex said.

Jefferson’s eyes narrowed. “You know damn well your grade’s fine.”

Alex shrugged.

“Why’d you really come?”  

Alex ran his eyes down Jefferson’s body before he looked back up to meet Jefferson’s gaze. “It’s been a week,” he said. “I figured that was enough time to at least come to a decision.” He took in a deep breath. “In a perfect world, we figure something out. Maybe it’s a one time thing - get it out of our systems - maybe it lasts longer. I just need to know.”

Jefferson sighed. “I have a feeling I won’t be able to just get you out of my system, Alexander.”

“You can try,” Alex said, leaning forward - a slow a careful motion. He placed his hand on the back of Jefferson chair. “You said you wanted me. Please, sir.”

“I’ve already told you we can’t do this,” Jefferson said, his hand coming up to cup the side of Alex’s face. “Why are you so stubborn?”

Alex ducked his head lower. “I’ll leave, if you want me to sir.” He bit down on his tongue for a second. “I can stop coming here and everything. I just need to know.”

Jefferson shut his eyes. “We can’t do this,” he repeated. He opened his eyes and just looked at Alex for a moment. “You said you want to figure something out. Make this work.”

Alex nodded.

“I don’t want this to be one time,” Jefferson said. “I...don’t do well with singular events.”

Oh. Alex sucked in a breath. _Oh_.

“We could…make that work,” he breathed out.

“I’m serious, Alexander,” Jefferson said. “It won’t be easy. I shouldn’t even be contemplating this but...you’re brilliant, and gorgeous, and I want to. I really shouldn’t but I do and-”

Alex closed the short distance between them and connected their mouths before Jefferson could complete his sentence. He pulled away and looked at Jefferson with wide eyes. “We can talk about it later,” he said. “Okay?”

Jefferson nodded and sat up to better meet Alex. “Okay,” he said. “Okay. But we _are_ going to talk about this.”

“Mmhmm,” Alex hummed before he moved his arms to wrap around Jefferson’s neck. “Whatever you say, sir.”

“Thomas,” Jefferson whispered. “Call me Thomas.”

“Thomas,” Alex tested it, tasting the name on his tongue. “Okay.”

Thomas maneuvered them so that Alex was sitting on the desk, Thomas still in the chair, hands running up Alex’s thighs while their lips continued to slide against each other. Thomas’ glasses rode up on his face between them and Alex pulled away, startled.

“Sorry,” Thomas muttered. He set them to the side.

Instead of kissing Alex again, he just sat back and looked, hands sliding up and down Alex’s thighs.

“Thomas,” Alex said, licking his lips.

“Right.” Thomas caught his mouth in another kiss, and instead of just stroking over the fabric, Thomas’ hands went to the button of his jeans.

Alex almost cried when Thomas wrapped a hand around his cock.

“Shhhh,” Thomas shushed him. “We’re still in my office.”

“Do you know the things I’ve wanted you to do to me in this office?” Alex asked. “I swear half the reason I came here most days was to get more fantasy material.”

Thomas looked up at him with a quirked brow. “Tell me more,” he said, stroking his hand up Alex’s cock.

“It, ah,” Alex managed. “Usually involves me sucking you or you fucking me up against the window.”

Thomas froze, his eyes fixed on the window to their side. Alex pushed his hips upward. Thomas jolted. “The window…”

“Do you like that?” Alex asked. “Knowing anyone could look up and see us?”

Thomas swallowed. “I, um…”

Alex turned Thomas’ face toward him and caught his lips in another kiss. “Another time,” he whispered when he pulled away. “I’ll hold you to it.”

“We can’t-”

Alex hopped from the desk into Thomas’ lap, pressing himself close and grinding against Thomas’ own erection. Thomas gasped into his mouth, so Alex did it again.

“As much as I love this as it’s going right now,” Alex said. “I want to touch you too.”

“You’re too bossy,” Thomas said.

“I’ve been told it’s one of my worst traits,” Alex admitted. “But if it means getting what I want, I’m inclined to disagree.”

Alex scooted back a little bit on Thomas’ lap and fiddled with the button and zipper on Thomas’ own jeans and freed Thomas’ cock and wrapped his hand around it. “Better,” he said.

Thomas nodded, tilting his chin upward to connect their lips again.

Alex made a low sound into his mouth when he managed to get his hand around both his cock and Thomas’, rolling his hips. His hand barely fit, but then Thomas reached between them and shoved Alex’s hand away.

“It’s been too long since I’ve done this,” Thomas said.

Alex didn’t say anything, rolling his hips forward and move his lips around Thomas’ jaw.

It wasn’t exactly what he wanted, not something he had spent hours picturing, not what flashed through his mind when he’d rub his erection against the mattress after waking up hard and aching. But Thomas under him, rubbing against him and making muffled sounds was enough.

Thomas came first, and Alex followed a moment later.

They sat like that, hunched over and breathing heavy against each other. Thomas’ hand came up and rubbed soothing circles against his back. Not that he needed any soothing, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

Enough time passed that Thomas reached over for a tissue and cleaned up what he could, throwing it in the nearby garbage can. They both sorted out their clothing, but Alex didn’t move from Thomas’ lap, and Thomas made no move to push him away.

“So,” Thomas started.

Alex pulled back and looked at Thomas. He was still gorgeous, but now the searching gaze held a weight to it. Alex had to give answers. There were consequences to these actions. What had started out as a relatively innocent attraction was spiralling into something much more than that.

If John had given him the same look, Alex would have looked the other way and never gone back. Hell, that was what he had done with John.

“So,” Alex said.

“An arrangement.” Thomas took in a deep breath. “I meant it when I said I don’t do one-time things. This is obviously not the...typical way of starting anything, and every guide to a healthy relationship says that this is so, so wrong.”

Were it anyone else, the relationship word would have had Alex running away at fifty miles an hour at least, but there was something about Thomas that had him willing to consider it.

“Communication will be of extreme importance,” Thomas continued. “We have to be on the same page. We can’t afford to get into the usual arguments. Of course we will, but we can’t show it. This will take a level of care and maturity usually found much later in a relationship.”

“You’re not here for a casual fuck-buddy situation, are you?” Alex asked.

Thomas shook his head. “All or nothing,” he said.

“I’m not…the type.”

Thomas sighed. “All or nothing isn’t really the right way, I guess. I’m not familiar with how to define this,” he said. “It’s just...there’s too much at stake to be completely casual and flippant about this.”

Alex nodded. “Of course.”

“I’m serious,” Thomas said. “I’m risking my career for this.”

Alex nodded.

“If I tell you to do something,” Thomas said. “I don’t care if it seems completely ridiculous, you have to do it.”

“Anything?” Alex asked, smirking. “Of course, sir. It’d be my pleasure.” He practically purred the last word.

Thomas’ eyes darkened. “I’m being completely serious.”

“I know,” Alex said.

“Starting with this,” Thomas said, reaching for something on the desk behind Alex. It was his phone. “I’m going to need your number.”

\---

**_From: Aaron Burr, Sir  
_** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_You free this weekend?_

Alex sighed when he opened the text. He locked his screen just before Thomas looked over his shoulder.

“What is it?” Thomas asked.

“The person after John is looking for a hook-up.”

Thomas’ eyes narrowed. “Do I get to know who this person is?”

“You won’t like the answer,” Alex said.

“Fine.” Thomas set the papers he was grading to the side. “What are you going to tell him?”

Alex chuckled. “Well, obviously I’m not going to meet him.”

“Obviously,” Thomas said. “But you have to give him a sort of reason, don’t you?”

Alex shrugged. “Probably.”

“Alexander,” Thomas said. “Make sure he doesn’t bother you again. Tell me if he does, okay?”

“Don’t like the thought?” Alex asked, leaning closer. “Don’t want him to think I’m available?”

“No.”

Alex pressed a brief kiss to Thomas’ cheek. “Fine,” he said. “What do I tell him?”

Thomas looked at him for a moment. “Tell him that you have a date.”

“Do I?” Alex asked.

Thomas reached over and squeezed his hand. “You do now.”

**_To: Aaron Burr, Sir  
_** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_Can’t, sorry. Have a date._

**_From: Aaron Burr, Sir  
_** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_With who?????_

**_To: Aaron Burr, Sir  
_** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_It’s a secret ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

On Saturday night, Alex found himself walking down an unfamiliar street after dodging Hercules’ questions about where he was going.

The address Thomas had given him was in an area where less students lived, and a feeling of relief came over him when Thomas opened the door instead of some stranger.

“Come in,” Thomas said, smiling wide. “I was getting worried you weren’t coming.”

Alex looked at his phone. “I’m not even five minutes late.”

Thomas shrugged. “I worry,” he said.

As soon as the deadbolt clicked into place, Alex backed Thomas up against the door and rested his hands at Thomas’ hips. “I missed you.”

A chaste kiss was placed to his lips. “I missed you too,” Thomas said. “Now, come on. I was thinking we’d have some wine and watch a movie. Sit for a bit. Enjoy the evening.”

Alex pressed close to Thomas and pouted. “Is that it?”

Thomas chuckled. “To start with,” he said. He pushed Alex away from him with a gentle shove. “Red or white?”

“Huh?” Alex followed Thomas into the small kitchen.

“For wine,” Thomas said. “James always makes fun of me, but I’m a bit of a wine person.”

Alex nodded. “I can’t say that I’m all that big of a wine person.”

“I’ll teach you,” Thomas said. “Tonight we’ll start with a lighter red. I think you’ll like it. For some reason, I find it pairs well with popcorn.”

As awkward as it was at first, as unsure as Alex had been of what to do without sex as an immediate option, around twenty minutes into the movie - some artsy, French film Thomas described as representative of the human experience - Alex found himself tucked under Thomas’ arm, half-empty wine glass on the table in front of him.

There were subtitles on, but every time Alex glanced up at Thomas, he’d find eyes staring down at him.

“What?” he asked.

Thomas turned back to the movie. “Nothing.”

Alex hummed. He hadn’t been paying attention to the movie, but from what he could tell so far it seemed to be one of those hipster things that were overly reliant on color symbolism.

“Do you like like french movies?” Alex asked.

“I learned French when I was little,” Thomas said. “My tutors insisted that watching movies and listening to songs would be a good way to become more fluent. I think he was trying to get me to overcome the accent issue.”

Tutors. Thomas had fucking tutors as a child.

“Accent issue?” Alex asked with a raised brow.

Thomas’ cheeks darkened. “My tutor had a very strong scottish accent…”

Alex snorted. “Oh my god, you speak French with a Scottish accent, don’t you?”

“Who are you to judge?” Thomas asked.

“I learned French when I was little,” Alex said. “My mother spoke it, and she taught me right alongside Spanish and English.”

Thomas looked at him, eyes considering. “Really?”

Alex nodded.

“Hmmmm.” Thomas turned back to the movie that neither of them were watching. “Where are you from?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Alex muttered, resisting the urge to peel away from Thomas. It was an innocent enough question, but not one he had any intention of answering.

Thomas’ hand ran up and down his arm in a motion that Alex couldn’t help but melt into. “Alright,” Thomas said. “Do you want to watch a different movie? I feel like this one isn’t really capturing your interest.”

On the screen, a young woman stood on a bridge, her red scarf blowing in the wind, shocking against the rest of the washed out scene.

“I wouldn’t mind a switch,” Alex said.

“I feel like you and James would get along splendidly. Never allow me a single moment of peace,” Thomas said as he moved off the couch, leaving the space next to Alex empty and cold. “I wouldn’t be able to get a single word in without one of you saying something.””

“Is James your friend?” Alex asked.

“An old one.” Thomas pointed to a picture hanging on the wall. “That picture’s from when we were your age, actually.”

“Thomas.” Alex sat up on the couch.

“Yeah?”

He took in a breath. “We don’t…” There was no reason he was so nervous. “Have to watch a movie, if you don’t want.”

“Do you want to leave?” Thomas asked.

Alex shook his head. “No,” he answered. “It’s just that...I don’t know what we’re doing.”

Thomas’ eyes widened with realization and he crossed the room to kneel in front of Alex, his hands going to Alex’s knees. “I thought an evening like us would be nice,” Thomas side, voice even and comforting. “Without the pressure of when you’re expected to start stripping off your clothes or anything. I don’t want you to think that’s all you’re here for. As juvenile as it may sound, I am trying to actually date you.”

“But why?”

Thomas smirked. “Maybe I just like to see you squirm.”

Alex leaned close. “Oh?” he asked. He licked his lips. “And how are you going to make me do that?”

Thomas’ hands slid up his thighs. “By not fucking you until next weekend.”

“That’s not fair,” Alex whined.

“I’ll be suffering too,” Thomas said. “It won’t be just you.”

Alex pressed his hand to Thomas’ chest. “You bring me into your home, where there’s no need to be quiet, and you’re telling me you’re not going to fuck me for a week.”

Thomas swallowed. “Yes,” he said, after a moment. “I think that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

An entire week out of the few remaining of the semester. 

“I could just find someone else,” Alex tried. “I’m sure John would love to.”

Thomas’ eyes narrowed. “You’ll do no such thing.”

Alex’s cock twitched against his thigh. “You’re gonna have to convince me.”

Thomas looked at him for a moment before the hands on Alex’s thighs slid higher. “You told me you want me to fuck you up against the window.”

“I might have,” Alex whispered, pushing closer to Thomas.

There was something about the subtle shifts in how Thomas held himself that had Alex wanting to learn all of them. How one moment he could be soft and comforting, and in the next he could be just what Alex had dreamed him to be. Alex had always thought these kind of shifts to be annoying in people, a sign of dishonesty and lack of character. But in Thomas...

“You’ve thought about me fucking you, haven’t you?” Thomas’ hands stopped, his fingers digging into the meat of Alex’s thighs, not touching Alex’s erection. “I’ve thought about it too.”

In Thomas it was delicious, filling him with anticipation for whatever would happen next. Alex whined, unable to stop the sound, having no reason to.

“If you’re good,” Thomas said. “I’ll let you pick exactly how I’ll fuck you.”

“And if I’m bad?” Alex asked.

“If you’re bad.” Thomas smirked. “Well, we’ll have to figure out the punishment if that happens. Just remember the most important thing.”

“Which is?”

Thomas pressed a short kiss to Alex’s lips. “Communication.”

Alex pushed up against Thomas. “Well,” he said. “If communication is what you want, I’m really upset you’re not fucking me tonight. Do you know how ready I am? I’ve been thinking about it these past days, didn’t even let myself come. Thought I’d give you the honor.”

Thomas sucked in an audible breath.

“But here you are,” Alex continued. “Telling me I have to wait another week. Telling me to be good for you.” He pressed his lips to the side of Thomas’ neck. “I really want to be good for you, but I don’t know if I’ll manage the entire week.”

Thomas pulled away and stood up. “Well,” he said, clearing his throat. Alex wasn’t blind to the obvious bulge in Thomas’ jeans. “We’ll just have to wait and see how the week goes.” He went back to the tv. “I don’t normally go through netflix, is there anything you’d like to watch on there?”

Alex leaned back against the couch. “Whatever looks good.”

\---

Alex managed to get through Tuesday well enough. Sunday was spent focusing on work, during lecture on Monday he just licked his lips whenever Thomas looked his way, and on Tuesday he went to Thomas’ office and spent the time as he had been doing for several weeks. The images flashing through his mind were somehow worse knowing that he could reach out and touch, that in some way, Thomas was his to do that to.

It was too new and undefined to be sure, but some part of him knew that.

On Wednesday, John took his old seat at Alex’s side.

Alex narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing?”

John shrugged. “I’m in my class, what does it look like I’m doing?”

“But why are you sitting here?” Alex asked. “Haven’t we gone over this?”

“I’m not doing anything wrong,” John said. “I’m allowed to sit wherever I goddamn please.”

Alex huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he turned to face forward. Thomas wasn’t here yet. Aaron was in the front row, back to them.

He turned back to John. “Did Aaron put you up to this?”

“Why would he put me up to anything?” John sputtered. “What are you talking about?”

Alex sighed. “I told him I had a date on Saturday, didn’t tell him who.”

“What do you mean you had a date on Saturday?” John asked. “I thought you didn’t do dates.”

Maybe it was a bit cruel, but Alex just smirked and said, “I don’t, but this one’s special.”

That was of course when Thomas chose to walk in. Alex and John were facing each other, their seats so close together that it’d be all too easy to misconstrue their conversation. 

It wasn’t a good idea, not after Thomas had emphasized how important trust and communication were, but the promise of some sort of punishment had Alex wondering just what Thomas had meant by that.

He leaned in closer to John, tilted his head to the side when he saw John’s eyes widen, and moved his hand to John’s knee. “I bet you’d like to know what makes him special,” he said.

John nodded.

Alex slid his hand an inch or two higher. “I’m never going to tell you.”

When Alex pulled away from John and leaned back in his seat, he found Thomas’ eyes fixed right on him.

The lecture went as most lectures did.

John followed Alex to the front of the room. “Alex,” John said, walking right behind him. “I want to talk to you.”

“What could you possibly want to talk about?”

Thomas was talking to Aaron and the other GAs.

“Dr. Jefferson,” Alex said as he approached, walking faster to put more distance between him and John. “I have a couple questions, and I was wondering if you had a couple of minutes.”

Thomas turned to face them, but his eyes focused in on John. “Yes? Mr. Hamilton, was it?” 

Alex stiffened. “Yes. It shouldn’t take long,” he said.

“Mr. Laurens, is there anything you need?” Thomas asked. “I’m going to walk with Mr. Hamilton to my office and answer his questions, if that’s alright.”

John stepped away. “Right. Sorry.”

It was best to ignore Aaron. Better to not see if any dots were being connected in his mind.

Thomas took a minute to gather his things and then he started toward the door and said, “right this way, Mr. Hamilton.”

The height difference between him and Thomas was obvious now more than ever. Alex struggled to keep up with Thomas’ large strides, and he was struggling to catch his breath by the time they made it to the fourth floor.

Alex looked down the hall and didn’t see anyone. “You know that I didn’t tell John to sit next to me, right?” he asked. The dark look Thomas had fixed John made it obvious what had him so irritated. “It wasn’t planned or anything.”

Thomas didn’t say anything.

They made it to Thomas’ office and Thomas locked the door behind Alex.

“You didn’t need to do that, Alex,” Thomas said. “You were just trying to get my attention, and after such a lovely afternoon we had yesterday.”

“It wasn’t for you!” Alex lied. “I was just trying to irritate him.”

Thomas backed him up against the door. “And irritating him involved touching him?”

“Yes,” Alex said, head pressed against the door as he looked up at Thomas. “I was taunting him, telling him I had a date this past weekend, telling him that you were better than him.”

Thomas hummed.

“Are you the possessive type, Thomas?” Alex asked.

“And if I am?”

Alex pressed his hips forward. “That’s hot.”

Thomas snorted. “Is that all you have to say?”

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know. What are you gonna do about it?”

“Was that why you did this?” Thomas asked, voice dropping to a whisper. “Wanted to see how I’d react? Have you gotten frustrated with my not touching you? Is that it? Are you that desperate?”

“I’ve been good,” Alex said. “I haven’t even touched myself. I’ve thought about, almost have, but haven’t gone through with it. I think I deserve something.”

Thomas chuckled. “You beg for punishment and now you’re telling me you deserve a reward.”

“I wasn’t begging for punishment,” Alex insisted.

“Of course you weren’t,” Thomas said. “Now, be quiet.”

“Sir-”

Thomas cut him Alex off mid-word by covering Alex’s mouth with his hand. Alex swallowed.

“I thought I told you to be quiet.”

Alex nodded.

Thomas pulled his hand away. “Now,” he said. “You’re going to keep quiet for me, okay?”

Of all the things that Alex thought - hoped - that Thomas might do next, lowering himself to his knees was not what Alex expected.

“Thomas-”

“Shhhhh,” Thomas shushed him. “Quiet.”

Alex flattened his hands against the door. “I don’t think-”

“Quiet.” Thomas didn’t touch him, just looked up at him, paying no attention to his very obvious erection. “I told you I wasn’t fucking you until this weekend.”

Alex nodded.

“I’m still not going to,” Thomas said. He raised his hands and slid them up Alex’s thighs.

It was an involuntary motion, his hips shoving forward. A plea. Alex swallowed the whine. Thomas told him to be quiet. Thomas was barely touching him. He shouldn’t be feeling like this, and yet there was something about this. Thomas was in front of him, one would think Alex would be feeling a little cocky right now, the object of his fantasies kneeling before him like this. But there wasn’t a single doubt who was in control here.

Thomas’ fingers tucked through his belt loops. “You wear these jeans because you think they make your ass look good,” Thomas said.

Alex huffed. They made his ass look  _ great _ .

“They do,” Thomas assured. “And to think I thought you were wearing them for me…”

“I was!”

“Shhhhhh, quiet,” Thomas chided. “I thought you were wearing them for me, and then I found out you were wearing them for your John.”

“He’s not-”

“Quiet,” Thomas said again, curling his fingers into the muscles of his thighs in what was meant to be reprimand. Alex let out a low moan. “Oh,” Thomas said, relaxing his grip. “You like that.”

Alex nodded.

“Another time then.” Thomas pulled his hands back and sat back on his heels. “I was going to have you blow me, you know. Figured you deserved that much.”

_ Oh _ . That would have been glorious. Alex licked his lips, imagining what Thomas’ cock would taste like. He pressed his hands harder back against the door, resisting the urge to press his heel down on his own cock.

Thomas lifted a finger and traced along the side of his cock through his jeans. Not enough to be felt as anything more than a suggestion of a touch.

“Thomas,” Alex gasped out. “Please.

“No,” Thomas said, standing up. He pressed his body along Alex’s again, and Alex couldn’t summon enough to willpower to stop his hips from rolling forward. “I believe this will do nicely,” Thomas said, a smile on his lips. He reached up to cup Alex’s chin and ducked his head down to connect their lips for a brief kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Alex tried to protest. “But-”

“I want you to call me tonight, if you can. Text me if you can’t,” Thomas said. “And I want you to stroke yourself thinking of me, but remember, you can’t come until I say you can.”

\---

“I’m starting to think you don’t actually want to fuck me,” Alex said as he walked into Thomas’ home, cheeks burning from the cold.

Thomas snorted. “It’s because I want to that I waited,” he said. “And don’t be crude.”

“You didn’t mind before,” Alex retorted.

“Maybe so,” Thomas admitted. “But now I do mind, and I’m telling you, because it’s important you know what I like and don’t like.”

Alex nodded, hesitant.

“And the same goes for you,” Thomas said.

“Well, in that case,” Alex started. “I don’t like it when you don’t fuck me for a week, or touch me. It’s been torture.” He stepped close to Thomas. “Torture,” he repeated.

“Oh no, I agree entirely.” There was a light shining in Thomas’ eyes that Alex was almost angry at himself for noticing. He wasn’t supposed to see these things, let alone appreciate them. But there was something about Thomas that had him not caring. “Which is why I’m going to show you to my bedroom, and we’re having dinner later.”

“Ever the romantic.”

Thomas wrapped an arm around his waist. “I try.”

The kiss started out innocent enough, Alex supposed. But it wasn’t long before his chest was heaving and he was gasping into Thomas’ mouth, rutting against Thomas’ hip.

“Bedroom,” he managed when they pulled apart for air. “Now.”

Thomas’ home wasn’t large, and it was a quick turn once they reached the top of the stairs to get into what had to be Thomas’ bedroom. Alex didn’t get much chance to look around before he was pushed onto the bed, Thomas standing in front of him, looking at him.

“Is this okay?” Thomas asked.

“Very okay,” Alex said. “But I’ll be even more okay if you come here.”

“Maybe,” Thomas said. He hooked his fingers under the edge of his shirt - a soft t-shirt, old, more relaxed clothing than anything Alex had seen him in before - and pulled it off in one smooth motion.

Alex had known that Thomas was fit - had felt it every time he pressed up against Thomas’ chest. But this? Was even better than he had imagined to be under the sweaters and jackets of a history professor.

“Fuck,” Alex muttered.

A cocky grin crossed Thomas’ face. He held his arms out to his sides. “You like?” he asked.

Alex nodded and reached his hands out. “Very much,” he said. “Now come here.”

Thomas moved on top of him, settling between his spread legs, and Alex groaned.

“Your turn,” Thomas said, his fingers going to the first button of Alex’s shirt. “How do you feel about marks?”

Alex’s eyes widened. “I…” A picture of him standing in front of his mirror ran through his mind, what it’d feel like to be able to press his fingers to the bruises and know who put them there. Touch them during lecture, remind Thomas of what they had done every time they managed to lock gazes.

“Don’t feel pressured,” Thomas rushed. “I just-”

“I like it,” Alex cut in. “I could be...very into it.”

Thomas undid the last button of his shirt. “Good,” Thomas said, hands pushing up the bottom of Alex’s undershirt. “Get this off.”

Alex lifted himself off the bed just enough to take off his shirts and throw them in the corner.

“Next time you’re going to fold those,” Thomas said, running his hands up Alex’s sides. “But for now, I’ll forgive you.”

Alex snorted.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex hurried down the hall, mindful of the fact that Hercules’ parents were due within the hour and he had to go back to his dorm between now and then.

Thomas’ door was propped open, just as Thomas said it would be.

He slipped in, a smile already stretched across his face. “Hey.”

Thomas was standing at the bookshelf and turned to face him with a mischievous grin. “Shut the door,” Thomas said.

Alex raised a brow. “Someone’s getting right to business.”

Thomas shrugged and held out a hand. Alex stepped forward and accepted it, tilting his head up for the kiss he knew was coming. It was almost sickening - the sort of thing that had him gagging over every other couple - but Thomas insisted on greeting him with a kiss whenever they had the chance. Part of Alex chalked it up to the secrecy factor making it that much sweeter.

“I don’t think I’m going to want to be away from you for this long now that I’ve had you,” Thomas said, lips pressing along Alex’s jaw.

Alex grabbed at Thomas’ upper arms. “Right back at you.”

Thomas chuckled. “Is that all you have?”

“I haven’t known you that long,” he said.

Thomas bit down on his neck - not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough for Alex to feel it. “Just for that,” Thomas said. “I should get you all worked up and then send you off. Make you go the entire break with only yourself.”

“You wouldn’t,” Alex said.

“Perhaps I would.” Thomas’ lips moved back up to his jaw. “It’d be fun, wouldn’t it? Knowing you won’t have a chance to deal with it for hours, make you call me when you do.”

Alex swallowed.

“Please,” he begged.

“Only because I like you,” Thomas whispered.

“I could make you like me more,” Alex offered. “Mmmmm, I still haven’t gotten the chance to blow you.”

They didn’t have as much time as he would like, but he could make it work. Make Thomas pull his hair hard enough he’d feel it for the rest of the day, taste Thomas on his tongue. Feel used enough to satisfy him on the way to Hercules’.

Thomas squeezed his ass.

“I’ve told you how much I want to do that, right?” Alex asked, tilting his head to the side as Thomas pulled on his shirt to kiss along his collarbone. “I could probably come from that alone.”

“You’re lying,” Thomas said.

“Only one way to find out.”

Thomas took a step away from Alex. “How do you want me?” Thomas asked.

Alex pushed Thomas toward the chair. “Sit down,” he said. “I’ll take care of the rest.”

It felt right, falling to his knees. It almost always did, but with Thomas it was better. A dream come true. He was aching, but it was so much easier to focus on Thomas in front of him. Thomas’ looked down at him with dark eyes, hands resting on the arms of the chair.

How many times had he pictured this? Wondered what it’d be like to sit underneath Thomas’ desk? Back Thomas up against the wall or door and drop to his knees? Both of them squeezed into Thomas’ small shower?

He loved Thomas’ thighs. Alex slid his hands up them and made quick work of releasing Thomas’ cock.

“Already hard for me?” Alex asked. “That’s hot.”

Thomas grunted. “Don’t make it seem like you’re the only one getting anything out of this.”

“For how long it’s taken to get to this point.” Alex wrapped his hand around Thomas’ cock. “I’d say you seemed pretty reluctant.”

“Reluctant is the last thing I’ve been,” Thomas said. “Can you blame me for wanting to touch you instead? And as good as you say you are at this, I’m not convinced it’s going to beat you riding me.”

Alex hummed. “That was good, wasn’t it?” He ducked forward and licked along the underside of Thomas’ cock, a little bit of familiar pride filling him at the small roll of Thomas’ hips. “I felt it all day. Could still feel you inside of me, the burn of my thighs, I swore I could still feel your hands all day.”

“Should I make you a habit of making breakfast in bed?” Thomas asked. “Is that the reward I’ll get?”

“You can get whatever you want,” Alex said.

Thomas’ hand went to the back of his head when he ducked his head forward and pressed his lips to the head of Thomas’ cock, licking at the slit.

“Those are dangerous words,” Thomas managed to get out.

Instead of saying anything, Alex swallowed down Thomas’ cock until he could feel the head nudge against the back of his throat.

“Oh,” Thomas breathed out, wrecked sounding. His fingers twisted themselves into Alex’s hair.

It wasn’t easy to sit still like that, and Alex’s hands were pressing down against Thomas’ thighs as he held his breath, knowing he could make this good. He could make it so good. He pulled back and wrapped his hand around Thomas’ cock and stroked while he caught his breath.

Alex looked up at Thomas, sure he made quite the sight with his spit-slick lips. With Thomas’ eyes on him, he reached the hand not stroking Thomas’ cock and pressed the heel of his hand down on his own arousal. He let out a quiet moan, just for show.

He made sure to look up at Thomas as he wrapped his lips around Thomas’ cock again, swallowing it down slow.

It was an easy pattern, made all the better by knowing it was Thomas’ muffled noises filling his ears and Thomas’ hand on the back of his head.

“Alex…” Thomas said. “I’m gonna…”

Alex pulled back stroked Thomas’ cock with his hand, his mouth open. Thomas came with a grunt, white streaks landing on Alex’s tongue. He swallowed, and made sure Thomas was looking right at him when he licked his lips, catching what didn’t land on his tongue.

Thomas’ hand pulled away and he collapsed back in the chair, mouth hanging open.

“Damn,” Thomas muttered.

\---

**_From: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Let me know when you make it to your friend’s _

**_To: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Just got here actually, just finished on bringing the stuff in from the car _

**_From: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Have fun, text me later before you go to sleep _

**_To: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Will do _

“Who’re you texting?” Hercules asked.

Alex shrugged. “No one too important,” he said.

Hercules shot him a disbelieving look.

“I’ll tell you later,” he said, shooting a glance to Hercules’ parents. There was no way Hercules wouldn’t find out at some point. Best now and not later. Besides, it could be useful to have Hercules on his side.

Hercules’ mom came over. “How about you two get settled in?” she asked, smiling wide. “I’ll call you down for dinner.”

“That sounds great,” Alex said. “Thank you, Mrs. Mulligan.”

She laughed and slapped at his arm, a gentle touch. “Enough of that Alex,” she protested. “I’ve told you time and time again to call me Sarah.”

“And that’s never going to happen,” Alex retorted.

“One day,” she said. “One day it will. I’ll make sure of it.”

Hercules’ grabbed his arm. “Come on,” he said.

They walked into Hercules’ room and Hercules shut the door behind them. “So,” he asked, turning to face Alex. “Who’re you texting that you won’t say in front of my mother?”

Alex took in a deep breath. “Uh…it might be my history professor,” he admitted.

Hercules’ eyes widened. “It might be your what now?”

“That one professor I kept telling you was hot, like...dangerously hot,” Alex said. “That one.”

“Oh my god,” Hercules said. He raised a hand to cover his eyes. “You’re actually fucking your professor. I didn’t actually mean-”

“It’s a recent thing, if that makes this any better,” Alex offered.

Hercules threw his hands to the side and he started to pace. “No Alex,” he said. “That doesn’t make it better.”

“But as soon as final grades are in it’s not really that big of a deal anymore,” Alex tried. “It’s only against university policy if he’s actually in charge of me.”

“First John! Then the GA, and now you’re professor!” Hercules kept his volume in check, but Alex could see he’d much rather be yelling. “What the fuck?!”

“I don’t know what else you expect from me,” Alex said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hercules sighed. “Why were you texting him? He lives near campus, right?”

“Yep,” Alex said. “But he’s spending the next couple weeks down in Virginia.”

“So you’re not going to sneak out the window at night to go hook up with him?” Hercules asked. “That is what I’m hearing, right?”

Alex snorted. “Yep.”

“Then why are you texting him?” Hercules tried again.

“Why wouldn’t I be texting him?” Alex asked. “He’s...cute... personality-wise. Sometimes. Other times he’s really smart, and then he’s also really hot. He’s perfect, like something right out of my deepest fantasies I didn’t know I had. I never thought I’d go for the nerdy type, but shit man, he pulls it off.”

“So you’re not just fucking him?” Hercules asked. “You guys actually like each other? Talk about shit?”

“Eh,” Alex said. “He’s trying to get there. I’m...resistant.”

“You literally kicked John out of your room because he tried to mention feelings,” Hercules pointed out. “Shouldn’t that tell you that this isn’t a good idea? Sex is one thing, and here I was going to tell you to be careful. But christ, man you’re gonna break a full grown man’s heart.”

The look Hercules was giving him wasn’t accusatory in any way, it wasn’t meant to be any kind of insult, but Alex couldn’t help the hurt that filled him at Hercules’ words.

“That’s not necessarily true,” Alex muttered.

Hercules took a step forward and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I don’t mean like that,” Hercules said. “But know what you’re getting into. Break should be a good time to think about it. And you’re right, you won’t have him in a class next semester so it should be a little bit more normal. But just...jesus christ man…”

“Think about what?” Alex asked.

“You know…” Hercules shrugged. “If you just want his dick, make sure he knows. If he’s trying to have actual conversations and shit and get to know you, he’ll be hurt if you keep blocking him without telling him why. And if he’s hurt you’ll get hurt and it’ll just be a mess. And I don’t want to deal with that.”

Alex sighed. “I guess…”

Hercules was right, in some ways. It wouldn’t hurt to think about it. It’d make sense to cut it off, even Thomas had acknowledged that it shouldn’t have started in the first place. Better to stop it early.

If he got to know Thomas, it’d hurt more when Thomas got sick of him.

Alex looked down at his phone. No new messages. It’d be fine. He had the entire next couple of weeks to think about it.

\---

Hercules and his parents had gone to watch Hugh’s indoor soccer game, leaving him with a reminder to help himself to whatever was in the kitchen since they’d probably get dinner after.

**_To: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ I’m alone for the next couple hours if you’re free _

He made himself comfortable on the bed in the guest room that the Mulligans had told him might as well be his. It was too early in the evening for Thomas to be sitting before bed, and he might be busy. He couldn’t let himself get disappointed if Thomas didn’t respond.

He pulled his laptop from where it was on the charger. There had to be something on netflix he could watch to kill some time.

About ten minutes into a documentary about conspiracy theories, his phone lit up.

**_From: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Oh? Tell me more _

Alex pushed his computer to the side.

**_To: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ I’m all alone in the house for the next few hours. They told me to relax and enjoy the time to myself. I thought I’d see if you wanted to enjoy the time with me. _

**_From: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ And if I do? _

**_To: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Then you’ll make my vacation 10x better at least _

**_From: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Can I call you? _

**_To: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Thought you’d never ask _

A moment after he read the text, Thomas called.

Alex scooted himself down the bed so that he was lying down as he answered. “Hello,” he said, voice low. 

“Alexander,” Thomas said. “What are you up to?”

“Oh, you know.” Alex rested his free hand on his lower stomach and inched it lower. “Lying in bed, talking to the literal hottest person I know. I’m all alone. It doesn’t take a genius to connect the dots.”

Phone sex had never been his thing, there’d never been a need. But words were something Alex was good at. He just needed to figure out which buttons to press. Thomas’ voice in his ear would make any fantasy so much more real.

“What about you, sir?” Alex asked.

Maybe Thomas was alone, maybe he could talk Thomas through an orgasm, hear the man’s breathy sounds in his ear. Maybe Thomas was in the corner at a party.

He could picture it. Thomas leaning against the wall, nursing a glass of wine while women in cocktail dresses dangled about on the arms of men in expensive suits. Thomas would be whispering, keeping quiet, not wanting to be noticed. Thomas would need to be careful with what he said, couldn’t be caught. Alex wouldn’t stifle his moans, put on a bit of show. Breathe out Thomas’ name as he came, make Thomas need to rush to the bathroom to handle the situation.

Alex’s hand inched lower until it rested over his hardening cock, still within the confines of his boxer-briefs.

“I’m in the library,” Thomas said. “James and Dolley are entertaining guests.”

Library meant that Thomas could go hide in a corner, no wandering eyes to land on him. Alex pushed his hips up into his hand, tried to imagine it was someone else he was pushing against.

“Are you alone?” Alex asked, all-too aware of the difference of pitch in his own voice. Thomas was sure to notice.

There was a pause. Thomas gathering himself, Alex was sure.

“Yes,” Thomas said. Alex could hear some shuffling. “I am.”

“Are you going to touch yourself?” Alex asked. He pushed his boxer briefs down and wrapped his hand around his cock. “I am. It’s not as good as you, you know.”

“I could,” Thomas said. “But...if I do...you can’t come until after I do.”

Alex groaned. “Deal,” he said.

“Do you have lube?” Thomas asked. Alex heard more shuffling, a sound that could have been a zipper.

“I do.” Alex let go of his cock to grab the lube he had brought out his bag. “Do you want me to finger myself? Try to make it feel like you? Cry when it doesn’t?”

“I want you to use a finger,” Thomas said. “Don’t touch your dick.”

He held his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he squeezed a healthy amount of lube onto his finger. It was an awkward position, but he made it work. He swirled his finger around before pushing past the ring of tight muscle.

Alex hissed at the slight stretch. Not much, but something.

“How does it feel?” Thomas asked, voice having taken on that raspy quality it did when he was aroused. Alex could see it - Thomas spread out on some old sofa, probably worth more than everything Alex owned, legs spread wide and his pants and boxers lazily shoved down, stroking himself and talking on the phone without a care in the world. He’d probably look like a piece of goddamn art.

“You’d feel better.”

Thomas grunted. “Fuck,” he said. “I don’t do this.”

“But you are, aren’t you?” Alex asked, pressing his finger deeper. “You’re in your best friend’s library, hand around your dick, telling me just how to touch myself.”

It was hot. He could imagine the look on Thomas’ face, the slight scrunched quality it took on.

Alex shouldn’t be this close - a few strokes and a single finger.

“Can I add a second finger, sir?” he asked.

“Yes,” Thomas said. “Do whatever feels good, baby.”

Alex’s dick twitched. Baby. That was new.

\---

Hercules’ parents dropped them off with well-wishes for the semester ahead and a couple tupperware containers of leftovers. 

The door shut behind Hercules’ parents and Hercules turned to Alex and asked, “you’re gonna go see Jefferson, aren’t you?”

Alex shrugged and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. One new message.

**_From: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ I’ll be home for the rest of the evening. Stop by if you can. _

“Probably,” Alex answered. “Is that a problem?”

Hercules sighed. “Have fun.”

“Will do,” Alex said with a wink. 

**_To: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ On my way now _

Alex knocked on the now-familiar door and allowed himself to be ushered inside.

Off all the reactions he had imagined receiving, Thomas’ arms wrapping around him in a hug hadn’t been the first thought.

He pressed his cheek flat to Thomas’ chest. “Hello,” he said, voice muffled the slightest bit.

Thomas pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I missed you baby,” he said. “Phone calls and texts aren’t the same.”

Alex froze.

During the last couple weeks they hadn’t just sexted, their conversations had had more substance than just directing each other how best to touch themselves. Thomas had called more than once in the evening, fully aware that Hercules was on the other side of the thin wall, and they’d just chatted.

It had been nice. A chance to talk to someone with a last name other than Mulligan. Alex hadn’t thought that much of it. It had felt natural, nice even. It made sense to spend over an hour every  other day or two chatting about nothing.

Once Thomas got going, he could talk for hours. The same passion that had caught his eye the first day was just as strong. Instead of being pushed away by Alex’s questions and inquiries, he seemed to take them like a challenge, rising up to meet them with every push and pull.

They were the same conversations that had filled the hours Alex had spent in Thomas’ office.

Perhaps it wasn’t so strange, that he had grown to enjoy the presence of the same man he’d lusted after for so long.

Alex inhaled a deep breath, Thomas’ scent filling his nose. He relaxed and leaned on Thomas a little bit more.

“I missed you too,” he said.

Alex could feel Thomas smile against his hair.


	10. Chapter 10

“Did I tell you I’m taking the second half of the American survey this semester?” Alex asked, sitting in Thomas’ chair as he watched Thomas add the books he had acquired over break to the already overflowing shelves.

Thomas looked over at him with a raised brow. “You did not,” he said. “Who do you have for it?”

“Washington,” Alex answered. He stood up and walked behind Thomas, wrapping his arms around Thomas’ waist. “Bet he’s not as good as you.”

Thomas snorted. “Washington’s a well-respected member of this department.”

“Doesn’t look as good as you though,” Alex said, pressing his hands flat to Thomas’ stomach and moving them down. “Bet he doesn’t taste as good as you either.”

Washington was attractive, there was no denying that, but in a different way from Thomas. The sort of way that had Alex expecting to be attracted to the man. The obvious authority with which he held himself had Alex squirming in his seat, the command behind every word had him burning for reprimand or praise. It didn’t matter which, just something.

Alex pressed his cheek to the space between Thomas’ shoulder-blades. “But I’m biased,” he said.

“I’d hope so,” Thomas said, setting whatever book he had been trying to shelve down. Thomas turned around in Alex’s arms so they were facing each other. “Washington’s a good connection to have, in all seriousness. He has friends in high places, no matter which field you end up going into. I’d recommend trying to charm him with those fancy words of yours.”

“Oh?” Alex asked. “Are you telling me to charm some older man?”

Thomas chuckled. “Not in the way you’re thinking,” he said. “But yes, I am. He’s a hard cookie to crack, but once you do, the benefits are endless.”

“However shall I show my appreciation for your sound advice?” Alex asked. “You’re so thoughtful, thinking of ways to improve my future. You deserve some appreciation.”

Thomas pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’m sure we could think of something.”

\---

It turned out that Washington’s office was right next to Thomas’. There was a certain sense of wrongness in walking the extra couple of steps, but Alex pushed it down as he knocked on Washington’s door. Thomas was teaching a class right now, anyway. It didn’t matter if he kept to his usual path or not.

Washington’s voice - firm and smooth in a way that Thomas’ just wasn’t - answered the knock. “Come in.”

Alex walked in and closed the door behind him, a habit more than anything else.

Washington looked up from the book he was reading. “How can I help you, son?”

The intensity of Washington’s gaze was stronger one-on-one. Alex swallowed, feeling a bit of regret rise up at his decision to listen to Thomas. He knew this was going to happen. Washington was an old pattern, that was all. It was a gut reaction. Washington was the type of man he’d go find at a bar in an attempt to find someone who’d treat him the way he wanted.

Washington was the type that wouldn’t give in to begging. Thomas always caved, listened to what he wanted, would touch him just the way he asked.

Washington would be the type to tell Alex what Alex wanted, and Alex would be grateful for it.

“I’m in your survey class, sir,” Alex said. He felt like he should sit down, but he wasn’t going to move until he was given permission. Something kept him rooted in place. “I thought I’d take the chance to introduce myself before classes kick up.”

Thomas told him to do this. He was here because Thomas told him to. He had taken the class to have an excuse to linger around the history department. He hadn’t intended to do this, to actually meet with his professor. Alex knew himself too well, and he had a bad feeling of things to come.

Washington nodded and set the book to the side, an engraved metal bookmark keeping the page. “Sit down, my boy,” Washington said, gesturing to the chair on the other side of the desk. A similar set-up to every other office Alex had been in. It was fine. “Which section are you in?”

“Monday Wednesday eight-thirty, sir,” Alex said, sitting down and setting his bag down.

“Did you take the first half last semester?” Washington asked.

Alex nodded. “With Dr. Jefferson.” Alex clasped his hands together. If he kept focused and didn’t look at Washington too long, didn’t let his eyes drift down to Washington’s hands, he’d be fine. His face had always been an open book, and he needed to take care. “I figured I might as well finish it out.”

“Most do,” Washington said. “I take it you’re not a major then?”

Alex shook his head. “Nope. Double in polisci and econ.”

“You said you wanted to introduce yourself,” Washington said after a moment. He leaned back in his chair, his hands resting on the armrests.

“I did,” Alex confirmed. He could do this. This was something he did often enough that it should feel natural. He knew very well that he needed to squeeze every connection he could out of the next couple years. Thomas had said Washington was good to know. Hell, it was taking significant control not to jump all over it. He took in a breath. “I’m Alexander Hamilton, and I like to make a habit of getting to know my professors, sir. Dr. Jefferson mentioned you once or twice - I frequented his office hours - and he had only good things to say.”

Washington chuckled. “I’d hope so. Jefferson knows his stuff, I hope I live up to your expectations.”

Alex smiled. “I’m sure you will, sir.”

Washington would live up to his other expectations to, he was sure. Alex shifted in his seat. Washington’s eyes were still on him, thinking about something. It should make him feel uncomfortable, should have him itching to hurry out and leave the room. It didn’t.

The weight of Washington’s eyes on him had him wanting to take off his sweater, start to undo the buttons of his shirt. He could claim it was warm. Washington would continue to stare, and he’d get flustered but keep stripping. Washington would say nothing, give no outward reaction as he exposed more and more skin. Alex would be sitting naked, fidgeting, cheeks dark. It’d only be when he started to reach for his clothing that Washington would reach out a hand, yank him across the desk to capture his lips in a bruising kiss.

He’d leave an hour later, lips swollen and limping. There’d be no mistaking what he’d been doing.

“So, you might not be a major, but you obviously enjoy the subject enough to take more classes on it,” Washington said, interrupting Alex’s daydream. Alex blinked to focus himself, hoped that it’d disguise the dazed look in his eyes. “Do you have a favorite topic?”

“Not particularly,” Alex admitted. “Tho-Dr. Jefferson recommended a few books more related to economic history which he said might interest me, but I haven’t gotten around to reading them.”

Washington nodded. “Do you have any questions about the course in general?”

He should go. The longer Alex sat there the more difficult it was to keep his eyes on Washington’s face. The more he had to fight the urge to admire Washington’s hands, imagine what it’d be like the have them on him, squeezing tight. Inside of him, even.

Thomas’ hands were elegant. Smooth from the lotion he applied regularly, with long fingers that could curl and hit just the right spot. Fingers that could play him like the violin Thomas had mentioned once or twice. Washington’s hands were broader, thicker fingers that would give him more of a stretch. He’d never be able to imitate the feel of Washington’s fingers with his own. He’d never be satisfied if he touched himself while thinking of Washington, he’d be too aware of what he was missing.

“Alexander?” Washington asked.

Alex startled, eyes snapping back up to Washington’s face. “Sorry,” he said. “I got distracted.”

Something sparked in Washington’s eyes. “It’s fine,” Washington assured. “I understand. It happens to all of us.”

“Right.”

“So, do you have any questions about the course?” Washington asked again.

“None that I can think of, sir.”

It was so much worse with Washington than it was with Jefferson. The knowledge that even if Washington were to tell him outright that there was “extra credit” for being willing to get fucked over the desk he couldn’t seize the opportunity made him want it that much more. Knowing that there was one professor willing to bend the rules made Alex want to see if Washington would too.

Alex should leave. He knew he should leave. He had introduced himself. Washington knew his face. Next time he’d be better prepared. He’d fuck Thomas right before, be sated when he walked in the room so it wouldn’t be so easy to picture innocent conversation turning into something so different.

“You know what,” Washington said. He stood up and stepped close, eyes scanning the bookshelf just behind Alex.

Washington’s office was bigger than Thomas’, but not big enough that there was an appropriate amount of space between them. Washington didn’t  _ need _ to be standing like that, hands on his hips, turned toward Alex the slightest bit.

Alex looked up at Washington. “Sir?”

Washington eyes were just as intense, somehow much more so now. It was a reflex to lick his lips. A habit to watch Washington track the motion, notice the slight darkening of Washington’s gaze.

Alex crossed his legs.

Washington looked back toward the shelf. “I know you said you hadn’t gotten time to read what Jefferson had recommended for you, but there’s one you might like.”

“Will there ever be a day I have a discussion with a professor and not have a book mentioned?” Alex asked.

“No,” Washington said, tone lighter than before. Amused. Alex wanted to hear it again.

A moment of silence passed, Washington still scanning the book titles and Alex counting down to when he could leave. He wanted to take a deep breath, something to calm himself. But he knew better. He’d get one whiff of whatever cologne Washington wore and all resolution would fade away.

Thomas’ office was on the other side of the wall Washington was staring at. He’d been fucked against the other side of the wall by Thomas Jefferson. Thomas was his...boyfriend felt too juvenile, but they were  _ something _ .

They hadn’t said it, but Alex knew Thomas felt it didn’t need to be said. Thomas wouldn’t be happy if he found out Alex had fucked Washington. He’d be hurt, even. The same man who’d held him close and inhaled his scent after not seeing each other for a couple weeks would be absolutely devastated to know Alex had fucked the nearest man who’d given him a heated look.

Thomas. Thomas. Thomas. Thomas. Thomas. Alex nodded to himself. Washington was attractive, and there was nothing wrong with admitted that. He could admire Washington all he wanted, but he couldn’t act. As long as he had Thomas, he couldn’t have Washington.

Washington wouldn’t look at him with affection, just need. Washington would force him to his knees and send him on his way half an hour later without a single word. None would need to be spoken. It’d be an exchange. There wouldn’t be soft kissed pressed to his shoulder, his name wouldn’t be murmured as he pressed close. Thomas cared for him, wanted him for more than just what he could do.

Thomas was new and amazing and a constant. What Washington would do would be familiar in its distance.

Washington’s hand settled on his shoulder. “I think the book’s on the bottom shelf, I’m going to need you to move.”

Alex nodded and hurried up, stepping to the side so Washington could grab whatever he was looking for.

Washington stood up from where he was crouched on the floor. Alex, too focused on not staring at Washington’s shoulders, was caught off-guard and tripped over his bag on the floor when he stepped backward.

An arm caught him around his waist before he could fall to the floor and embarrass himself further. 

Washington’s hand was pressed flat to his back, and Washington was far too close to be appropriate. Alex looked up and found Washington’s eyes focused on his lips.

It was too similar for comfort to Thomas, but just different enough that Alex noticed. There wasn’t the familiarity borne of hours of conversation, just closeness and attraction. He could see it on Washington’s face right now. All Alex would need to do would be to straight up, support his own weight rather than rely on Washington’s arm around him. The moment would pass and Alex could make an excuse and leave. They’d forget about it, move on with their lives.

Neither moved.

It should have been awkward. They should have jumped away from another, too aware of the amount of tension between them.

But they were alone in Washington’s office, and Alex had shut the door. It was early enough in the semester that there was no inquiring student knocking on Washington’s door to force them to become aware of their surroundings. It was just them, together in a room, silent except for the sound of their breathing.

Alex knew that every thought going through his mind was visible on his face. It shouldn’t have surprised him that Washington took it as the invitation Alex knew it was. It shouldn’t have been, but it was. Thomas was a few floors below him, lecturing on a subject that Alex knew would have Thomas’ eyes sparkling with excitement. Thomas was close, but Washington was closer.

Washington’s kiss was just what Alex knew it would be. It was commanding, telling him how to react, what to do. And Alex melted into it. He let himself be pressed against the wall, the hard bookshelves pressing into his back. He let himself wrap his arms around Washington’s neck and press close.

When Washington pulled away, it was with shiny lips and darkened cheeks. “I shouldn’t have done that,” Washington breathed out. “That was highly inappropriate of me.”

“You’re not stepping away,” Alex pointed out.

Washington looked down, took in the lack of space between them. “You’re right,” he said. “I’m not.”

“Please don’t,” Alex asked.

Washington didn’t move.

Alex tilted his chin up, all thoughts of Thomas erased from his mind. “Please,” he tried again.

He was already so hard. He shouldn’t be. It was just a kiss. He hadn’t spent hours fantasizing over Washington, it wasn’t a long-time coming. This was fast and quick and unexpected.

Washington closed his eyes. “Son,” he said, perhaps an attempt to distance himself. A brief thought occured in Alex’s mind, and he bit his lip to keep quiet. “We shouldn’t do this.”

They shouldn’t, for so many reasons. But Alex wanted to, and he was willing to bet that Washington wanted to too.

It was a risk. Perhaps it’d be better to have Washington push him aware, maybe there was a bit of self-preservation in it. If Washington made him leave, it’d be better for all of them. It Washington didn’t, Alex wasn’t sure he’d regret it.

“Please, Daddy,” he whispered, tensing in Washington’s arms. It’d make or break him, he knew.

Washington sucked in a sharp breath. “Say it again,” he said.

Alex smiled. He looked up at Washington through his lashes. “Please, Daddy,” he said. “I’ll be good for you, so good. Whatever you want-”

Washington’s kiss was more forceful this time, and Alex couldn’t help but moan into it, pressing himself even closer to Washington if that were possible.

He wanted Washington’s dick down his throat and he wanted it now. Thomas had made him wait, Aaron had tried, but Washington would give him just what he needed.

Alex pulled away from Washington, his chest heaving. 

“Daddy,” he said. “Can you fuck my throat? Please? I’ll be so good for you. I promise. You can make me choke and I’ll say thank you and if you want to see me cry I can do that too and please, Daddy, please.”

Washington’s eyes darkened further, if possible. “Since you’re asking so nicely,” he said.

Alex dropped to his knees the second Washington moved his arm away. His hands went to Washington’s thighs - stronger than Thomas’, Alex wondered what it’d be like to bent over them - on impulse.

Washington shoved them away. “No,” he said.

Alex whined. “Please pull my hair, Daddy,” he said. He had a way he wanted this to happen and that was how it was going to happen. He placed his hands flat on his thighs, ignoring his own hard cock, and opened his mouth and waited.

He didn’t need to wait very long. Washington made quick work of his freeing his cock, and a moment later the head of it was resting on Alex’s lip. Washington’s hand tangled itself in Alex’s hair, loosening the bun he had thrown it up into earlier that morning.

“How gentle do you want this?” Washington asked, looking down at him. “I’ll stop the moment you want me to.”

Instead of giving a verbal response, Alex flicked his tongue over the slit of Washington’s cock.

Washington took that as the permission it was and thrust his cock into Alex’s mouth in one smooth motion, not stopping until it nudged the back of his throat. It was everything he wanted. All he had to do was sit there and take it.

\---

Alex’s scalp was sore as he threw it up into another bun. Washington had moved to his chair behind the desk, looking sated and relaxed.

“Are you sure you don’t…?” Washington asked, gesturing toward him.

“I’m positive,” Alex said, voice hoarse.. He grabbed his bag from the ground and lifted it over his shoulder. After a second’s hesitation he walked the few steps to Washington and pressed a kiss to Washington’s lips. “Thank you, Daddy.”

He turned away, not caring to see Washington’s reaction. It was a one-time thing. That was closure, that was all it was. They’d both forget about it, knowing it was better not to carry on with it. 

Thomas still wasn’t in his office when Alex walked into the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex was leaning back against Thomas’ chest, staring at his computer as he tried to find the right word.

“Do you need help?” Thomas asked, setting the book he had been reading to the side. “Not to sound full of myself, but I am a bit of an expert in writing essays.”

“No,” Alex said, tapping his fingers over the key without typing a single word. “Besides, wouldn’t that be cheating?”

Thomas pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. “Possibly,” he said. “But it doesn’t count if neither of us say anything.”

Alex leaned his head back against Thomas’ shoulder. “Promise you won’t tell?” he asked, pitching his voice just so.

“Of course not, baby,” Thomas said. “I won’t tell a soul.”

Alex shut his computer and pushed it to the end of the couch before he turned around and maneuvered himself so he was straddling Thomas’ lap. “You promise?” he asked, tangling his fingers with the hairs at the back of Thomas’ head.

Thomas chuckled. Thomas tilted his head back and allowed Alex to pepper kissed along his jaw. “It’ll be our little secret.”

\---

Alex almost skipped his Monday class with Washington, but if he skipped Hercules would have questions and he’d have to get the notes.

If Alex hadn’t known what the subtle darkening of Washington’s gaze meant, he would have said that Washington gave no reaction to his presence.

\---

It was rare that Thomas was anything but careful, but Alex was never one to complain when Thomas did decide to risk it.

Alex blinked up at Thomas as his eyes adjusted to the dark - it was the same closet John had shoved him into what felt like ages ago. Thomas’ hand was moving from his lower back to his ass, taking the time trace the waistband of his boxer-briefs on the way down.

“Hello,” Alex breathed out. “This is a surprise.”

Thomas caught his mouth in a kiss - it was hungry, needy.

When Thomas pulled away, Alex’s chest was heaving. He squeezed Thomas’ shoulders.  “What’s gotten into you?” he asked.

Thomas’ mouth moved to the sensitive skin of his neck, and Alex could feel a distinctive hardness pressing into his lower stomach. “I don’t know,” Thomas muttered. “I just couldn’t get you out of my head, and then you were right there and I know you’re free and this was all I could think of.” Thomas let go of his ass and brought both hands up to start on the buttons of his shirt. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

“You can’t even see me,” Alex managed to get out.

Thomas kissed him again. “But I know,” Thomas said when he pulled away. “Fuck, I want you.”

This was hot. There weren’t any other thoughts running through Alex’s mind as Thomas’ hand snuck under his t-shirt once the buttons of his shirt were undone, running up and down his sides. This was the hottest thing, and Alex got to enjoy it all for himself.

“How do you want me?” Alex asked.

Thomas groaned. “I want to fuck you, baby,” he said. “You’d be so beautiful for me, perfect.”

Alex bit back a whine. “Please.”

“We can’t,” Thomas said, sounding as wrecked as Alex felt. “Oh, but I want to. I want to so bad.” Thomas hand went to Alex’s belt and started to undo the buckle. “We’re going to have to settle for this instead,” Thomas said. “Be quiet for me, baby, alright?”

Thomas freed his own cock, and Alex bit down on his lip hard to try to quiet the noses when Thomas wrapped his hand around both their cocks and started to stroke. It was just a handy in the back of some closet, but it was so, so good. Made all the better by Thomas’ constant stream of praise.

\---

It wasn’t that he had planned on going to see Washington. Alex was going to Thomas’ office. Alex had a to-go cup of coffee in his hand with too much creamer to be palatable -  the way that Thomas refused to admit he loved - and a smile on his face as he thought of the brief, bright look that was sure to shine in Thomas’ eyes at his surprise visit.

But Thomas’ door was closed, and Washington’s was wide open.

Alex cleared his throat when he stood in the doorway. A look of what could have been shock crossed Washington’s face, and Alex wasn’t sure how to feel. How was he supposed to face the man who had fucked his throat just like he asked?

Washington shut his computer after a moment and nodded. “Come in, Mr. Hamilton,” he said. “And shut the door behind you.”

Alex took in a deep breath and did as he was told. He didn’t sit down, instead choosing to stand a couple feet away from Washington’s desk, cradling Thomas’ coffee in his hands.

“I didn’t expect to see you,” Washington mumbled. “Or at least, if I did expect to see you, I expected a...different way of carrying yourself.”

Alex snorted. “I can’t blame you, sir. I just figured it’d be best to...clear the air.”

“Very well,” Washington said. “I suppose I’ll start.”

Alex nodded.

“I...did not intend for that to happen,” Washington started, seeming to weigh the words in his mouth.

“It was hardly my intention when I walked into your office, sir,” Alex said.

Washington leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “I am...morally opposed to carrying on with a current student of mine, to say the least.”

“I didn’t come in here to beg for your dick again,” Alex said. “Just so we’re clear.”

Washington raised a brow and asked, “and if I told you I wanted you to?”

This wasn’t part of the plan. Coming here wasn’t part of the plan. Alex spun the coffee in his hand, running his fingers over the bottom edge of the cup as he tried to think of something to say. Thomas’ office was on the other side of the wall behind him. He shouldn’t be considering what Washington was offering. He should mumble out an apology, turn on his heel, and leave. Drop Washington’s class for good measure.  

But if Washington felt so good fucking his throat, how’d Washington feel up his ass? Thomas was gentle, loving and affectionate. Even when Thomas left bruises and marks it was with whispers of how good he was. There was a relationship there.

Washington wouldn’t be that. It’d be hard and fast and distant, and it’d be  _ good _ .

Alex swallowed. “I’d tell you to convince me,” he said.

Shit. He wasn’t supposed to say that. He wasn’t supposed to say anything. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking with his dick, and yet, here he was.

Washington leaned back his chair, away from the desk and turned to the side, the empty space between his spread legs an obvious invitation.

Shrugging his bag off of his shoulders and setting Thomas’ coffee on the ground was an automatic reaction. At that point, walking forward and standing in front of Washington felt natural, and Washington’s hands guiding him over Washington’s knees was expected.

Alex was already hard by the time Washington’s hand moved to rest on his ass, not doing anything more than sitting there.

“I can’t do anything more than this here right now,” Washington said. “I have a meeting in ten minutes.”

The unspoken promise was enough to have Alex willing to do whatever Washington said.

\---

Alex was sitting on the barstool at the breakfast counter, swirling a glass of red wine in his hand that Thomas had insisted was the one that would get him to properly appreciate wine. It tasted just like every other wine Thomas had waxed poetry about, but Alex was willing to let it go, just this once.

“What are you making me?” he asked.

“Nothing too fancy,” Thomas answered from where he was stirring a pot on the stove. “Just pasta.” Alex smiled as he watched Thomas reach for something from his overflowing spice rack. “Figured we could have something simple tonight, relax rather than spend hours in the kitchen.”

Alex set the wine down and hopped off the stool.

“You’re too good for me,” he said as he walked around the counter into the kitchen.

Thomas shook his head. “You’re telling that to the man who’s living the actual fantasy of every man with a doctorate. Trust me, it’s fine.”

Alex jumped up onto the counter next to the stove. “Oooh? I’m a fantasy?” he asked.

“Bright young and beautiful student spending hours in my bed?” Thomas smiled as he looked at Alex. “You know it.”

Alex grinned back and leaned forward. “Dr. Jefferson,” he said. “How ever could I make it worth your while, sir? Such brilliance is wasted on a mind like mine, I’ll do anything you want if it means spending even a single additional moment in your company.”

Thomas laughed and leaned over to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Now you’re just being ridiculous.”

“Perhaps,” Alex admitted, shrugging. “But seriously, any fantasies of yours? I’m probably here for it.”

Thomas looked at him for a moment, eyes considering. “Maybe later,” he said.

“I look forward to it,” Alex whispered.

Thomas turned back to the pot - which Alex now saw contained a sauce. Thomas crossed the kitchen to grab a spoon out of a drawer before he returned to his spot in front of the stove. A moment later, the spoon was being held in front of his face.

“Taste,” Thomas said.

Alex opened his mouth and made an attempt to to pay attention to the flavor when Thomas fed him the spoonful of sauce.

“What do you think?” Thomas asked.

“It’s good.”

Thomas raised a hand to his chest. “That’s it? It’s just  _ good _ ?! This recipe is my most prized possession, people have spilled literal chance for a chance to glimpse at the written copy, and all you have to say about it is that it’s good?!”

Alex shrugged. “Yep,” he said, popping the p.

“You disgust me,” Thomas said, the smile on his face and light tone cancelling out the harshness of the words. “Not even able to appreciate my delicious, handmade sauce.”

“And here I thought I was supposed to be a fantasy,” Alex said, matching Thomas’ smile.

\---

It was terrible, sitting there like that. Time ticked by and Alex’s jaw started to get sore and his knees started to ache. He had no idea how long it had been with his lips wrapped around Washington’s cock. Washington would reach a hand down every little while or so and brush his hair back, but that the the only acknowledgement he received.

Every tap of Washington’s fingers on the keys meant Alex was closer to whatever Washington had planned.

Alex tensed when he heard a knock at the door. He started to pull up off of Washington’s cock when he heard the door open, but was held in place with a hand on the back of his head.

“Dr. Washington?” A very familiar voice called in.

It was Thomas. Alex tensed, fear filling him. It was one thing if they were found by just anybody. There’d be disastrous consequences for the both of them if they were caught. But if it were Thomas?

“Thomas,” Washington said, sounding as if Alex wasn’t warming his cock. Alex resisted the temptation to press his tongue up against the underside or to suck. He could be good. He shifted on the floor, far too aware of Thomas stepping closer to the desk. “What can I do for you this afternoon?”

Washington was in front of him and Thomas was behind him, separated only by a piece of thin metal. If Thomas bothered to look, he’d be able to see Alex’s shoes. The worn-out Sperry’s he had managed to score at a thrift shop weren’t distinctive enough to give him away, but that didn’t matter. If Thomas saw, he could ask a question. If Washington chose to explain, admitted defeat and revealed who it was hiding under the desk, it’d all be over.

Thomas might have let it slide with a warning had it been anyone else but him, perhaps been held back by the hypocrisy of him turning a colleague in for sleeping with a student. But Alex was more than a professional interest.

Maybe Thomas would figure out it was him - send him a text, maybe Alex forgot to silence his phone. Thomas would stiffen with realization, and Alex would freeze, would wait for his world to fall apart. Washington would push his chair back from the desk, his pants shoved down to reveal his still-hard cock, and Thomas would want to see to make sure, not quite willing to believe it without visual evidence.

It could go so many ways. Maybe Thomas would have to hold back tears, maybe Thomas’ eyes would widen as he glanced between Washington and Alex. Maybe Thomas would get an idea, would yank Alex over by his hair, decide to use him one last time, Washington watching the both of them.

_ Oh _ . Thomas and Washington. Soft and gentle kisses and touches skimming his front while Washington pulled his hair and fucked him hard enough that he was seeing stars, both not letting him say a word or speak an inch. Both firm in their different ways. Maybe Washington would bring out a more stern side of Thomas, maybe Thomas would show Washington all the places that had Alex begging for more.

Alex’s dick twitched.

He heard the chair scrape on the floor as Thomas sat down. “A student of mine was asking me a couple questions about the honors thesis track. I didn’t necessarily want to send him to you right away, but I didn’t really know what to tell him.”

Washington hummed. “Just tell him to come talk to me.”

“Alright,” Thomas said. “I probably could have just e-mailed you, but I figured this was easier.”

“Of course,” Washington agreed.

The chair scraped on the floor as Thomas stood up. “I’ll see you,” Thomas said.

The door opened and shut, and Alex was alone with Washington again.

Washington pushed a piece of hair that had fallen out of his ponytail behind his ear and said, voice low, “you were so good for me.”

Alex swallowed around Washington’s cock. His knees still hurt, and the pictures of both Thomas and Washington working him at the same time were still going strong and he was so hard it hurt.

Washington pulled Alex’s head back and looked down at him, taking in his dazed eyes and the spit dripping from the corners of his mouth.

“Look at you,” Washington muttered, running a thumb over his lip. “You’re perfect, my boy.”

Alex swallowed. “Thank you, Daddy,” he whispered.

“Now,” Washington said. “Since you’ve kept me so nice and wet, how about you put that pretty little mouth of yours to good use and I might let you come before you leave.”

\---

**_From: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Come to my office for lunch _

Alex locked the office door behind him. “Hey,” he said. “Lunch?”

Thomas smiled at him. “Nothing too fancy, but I made us both sandwiches.”

“You’re too good for me,” Alex said as he pressed a kiss to Thomas’ cheek. “But really, you didn’t have to.”

Alex pushed down the small wave of guilt as he brought the chair over so he could sit closer to Thomas. The first time Thomas had done this, Alex had been hit with a wave of panic and hadn’t made it ten minutes before he left with some claim of a group meeting. He had spent the next twenty minutes in the bathroom sorting through everything. But now? Now it seemed right. It felt natural. Thomas had become a constant.

“I know you tend to skip lunch,” Thomas said, sliding the sandwich over. “Besides, I like spending time with you, believe it or not.”

“I like spending time with you too,” Alex said, smiling.

And he did. And that’s what had Alex waiting for the other shoe to drop, what he supposed had driven him to Washington in the first place.

He took a bit of his sandwich so Thomas couldn’t catch any flash in his eyes.

\---

Alex braced his hands on the bookshelf as Washington withdrew his fingers.

One of Washington’s hands went to Alex’s hip and the other lined up his cock with Alex’s stretched entrance. The press was familiar, and Alex bit down on his lip as Washington pushed forward.

Washington always started off slow and gentle - in this at least - to make sure he was comfortable and that he wasn’t injured. The familiar grunt in Alex’s ear as Washington pressed his hips flush to Alex’s ass was the sign that he was going to get just what he wanted very soon.

There was a moment or two to adjust, Washington’s thumbs rubbing circles on his hips.

Alex pressed backward, and that was the end of the period of stillness.

Washington’s pace was brutal, just like Alex wanted it. Faster and harder than Thomas, each thrust pushing him forward against the bookshelf, the hard press of wood against his stomach. It was  _ everything _ .

“Please, Daddy,” Alex whined. “Harder, I want to feel it.”

He was being quiet, just loud enough for Washington to hear. Thomas was on the other side of the wall, eating his lunch and grading essays. That’s why Alex was here, getting fucked so good by Washington. Thomas had gotten caught up in the swing of classes, had been too busy to find time for anything more than a brief kiss for the past couple days.

“Is anything ever enough for you?” Washington asked, punctuating the question with a forceful thrust that had Alex’s toes curling. “So greedy.”

Alex nodded. “Please, Daddy.”

It almost hurt, what Washington was giving him, but it was what he wanted. It was what he asked for. Washington knew exactly what to do in any given moment, had a sense for what he could take. Washington knew when to pull Alex over his knee, when to shove his cock down Alex’s throat, when to press him up against the bookshelves and fuck Alex until Alex couldn’t remember his own name.

The touch was so much different from Thomas’, so much more authoritative.

Alex had wondered, more than once, what it’d be like to have Thomas force him against a wall. Leaner limbs and slimmer shoulders holding him in place, a different sort of strength. The words had almost slipped out, Alex always covered them with some other sound in the last moment. It was a fear that held the requests back.

The image of Thomas standing over him while his hands were tied to the headboard, Thomas’ hands running over something - a crop, a cane, a belt - the image always changing, would have Alex finding himself with a hard-on and the question of if it was worth it to ask.

The possibility of Thomas saying no was acceptable, the possibility of Thomas looking at him with revulsion was too painful to consider. Alex tried not to let himself get attached to things.

As he pushed back into Washington, Alex supposed that while getting fucked by his almost-boyfriend’s colleague might not be the best time to realize he might be in love with said almost-boyfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

**_To: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Hey babe, you have time this weekend? _

Alex threw his phone face down on the bed next to him as he waited for a reply. It’d take a while - twenty minutes at the fastest, if he was lucky.

It’d been over two weeks since he’d had more than an hour with Thomas. Over two weeks since he’d been able to just sit with Thomas’ arms around him as they relaxed and talked about whatever they felt like. Over two weeks since he’d been to Thomas’ house.

Washington’s cock was good, but it wasn’t Washington that Alex missed. He wanted Thomas’ warm embrace, he wanted to hear all about whatever book Thomas had read. He wanted soft kisses pressed along his spine as Thomas’ hands rubbed the knots out of the muscles of his back.

**_From: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ No. I have that conference. _

There was the faintest urge to throw his phone at the wall and turn his face into the pillow and cry, but Alex resisted. Instead, he dropped his phone face down on the bed again without typing a reply and sighed.

Hercules looked up and asked, “what’s wrong?”

Alex sighed again. “Thomas is busy this weekend. Thomas has been busy for the past two and a half weeks.”

Hercules frowned. “That’s the professor, right?”

Alex nodded.

“Well,” Hercules said, setting his sketchbook to the side. “He’s a busy man.”

“I know that,” Alex said. “But it’s been over two weeks. I  _ miss _ him.”

Hercules scooted his chair closer to Alex’s bed. “I’m sorry you’re not getting the dick you might think you deserve, but I don’t think there’s anything I can personally do about that except maybe offer you some whiskey I scored off a guy in my graphic design class a week or two back.”

“I never said I wasn’t getting dick,” Alex said, voice muffled by the pillow.

Hercules’ eyes narrowed. “Alex…”

Alex turned onto his side, looking away from Hercules, and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Is it John?” Hercules asked.

Alex snorted. “No, it’s not John.”

“Then who is it? The GA?”

“No.” Alex uncrossed his arms and lifted his hands to drag them down his face. “It’s my current history professor,” he muttered.

It was embarrassing to say it out loud. He had known from the beginning it was a terrible idea, and that had been part of the appeal. As time passed and Alex didn’t stop, it was less a sign of a bad idea and worse impulse control, and more an indicator of the quality of his personality.

A moment of silence passed.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Hercules said, deadpan.

Alex rolled onto his back and looked through his fingers at Hercules. “Not one bit.”

“You’re cheating on - what’s his name, Thomas? - with a different professor,” Hercules’ look was anything but kind. “Do you have some sort of kink for this? A history professor fetish? Is that was this is?”

“Unfortunately, no,” Alex answered. He shifted his hands to press the heel of it against his eye. “It’s just a reflection of my own poor decisions.”

“You’re going to have to deal with that at some point,” Hercules pointed out. “And I’m not going to be here when it backfires.”

Instead of offering a proper response, Alex just groaned.

\---

He had given Thomas the benefit of the doubt, had wanted Thomas to prove that there’d always be time for him. They were busy people, and finding time for each other was an art form that was difficult to master.

**_To: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Hey, you up? _

It was ridiculous in a sort of way that had Alex grinning to himself as he laid back on the bed. The sort of text that he’d sent more than once before.

**_From: Thomas :)  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Just getting ready for bed _

That could be an invitation just as much as it could be a gentle rebuttal. Alex wiggled so he was lying in a more comfortable position on his bed.

**_To: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Wouldya look at that, I may just so happen to be in bed myself. All alone...roommate’s out...such a shame, really… _

They’d done this before. It wasn’t new. Thomas couldn’t be blind to what he was getting at. Thomas liked to get into it, didn’t need to be pushed to play at the words. Thomas was the one who called, liked to hear Alex’s voice in his ear. Thomas liked to hear what kind of quiet sounds he’d make, wonder at the changes in his breathing as he stroked himself, imagining it was Thomas’ hands on him rather than his own.

**_From: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Sorry babe, but I’m actually really tired _

**_From: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Sweet dreams _

Alex locked his phone screen and shoved it onto the comforter next to him.

\---

Thomas was coming back Monday evening, and Monday morning found Alex impaling himself on Washington’s cock.

“Fuck,” he bit out. “You’re so big, Daddy.”

Washington chuckled. “You keep saying that and I might just get you a pretty plug to keep you nice and stretched for me.”

Thomas would notice a plug, would know if it was one Alex hadn’t brought up before, hadn’t described in lurid detail. Thomas had an idea of what toys Alex did have. It’d raise suspicions, especially if Washington fucked him and then put the plug in, keeping him wet and loose and used to be snuck away into some dark closet later in the day.

Washington snapped his hips up. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Be ready for me? All day?” Washington grunted. “I could just grab you and take you into some corner and fuck you with no warning. Is that what you’d like?”

Alex nodded, biting his lip. “Yes, Daddy,” he whimpered.

Washington bit down on Alex’s neck when he came, hard enough to leave a bruise. Alex was too focused on stroking his own cock to pay it too much attention, the pain giving him the edge he needed to spill over his hand.

“Sorry,” Washington muttered, running his thumb over the side of Alex’s neck after they had gotten dressed. “I know you don’t like marks.”

It wasn’t like Thomas wanted to see him anyway. Maybe it’d be gone by the time Thomas decided to pay him any notice.

Alex sighed. “It’ll be fine. I’ll just wear a scarf or sweater or something.”

“It’s a bit late in the year for that,” Washington pointed out.

Alex shrugged. “I’ll make it work.”

\---

**_From: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Just got home _

Alex felt a smile spread across his face and a small flutter in his chest.

**_To: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Is that an invitation ;) _

**_From: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ No baby, I’ll see you tomorrow. Normal time? _

Alex sighed and once again resisted the urge to throw his phone across the room.

**_To: Thomas ;)  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Fine _

\---

The smile on Thomas’ face when Alex walked in was real and genuine, sweet and loving and everything Alex had been missing. There was nothing he could do to stop from returning it and stepping forward into Thomas’ waiting arms, tucking his face into the spot between Thomas’ neck and shoulder.

“I missed you,” Thomas muttered into his hair. A kiss was pressed to the top of his head. “So much. I thought about you every moment, I swear”

Alex sighed and held back the frustration that’d been building for the past week or so. “I missed you too,” he said.

And he did, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t angry at Thomas. Didn’t mean he wasn’t bitter that all he had gotten was a passing moment or the occasional text. Didn’t mean there was some sick sense of satisfaction in him knowing that while Thomas had been away he’d been getting fucked just the way Thomas wouldn’t fuck him in the room next door.

Thomas stepped away from Alex, hands settling at his waist. Thomas seemed happy just to look at him, eyes wide with wonder the same way they’d been the first couple of times they’d managed to find time for the other.

It was refreshing. That was why Thomas was  _ Thomas.  _ That was why Alex was putting up with it in the first place. Had it been anyone else, Alex would have made some sort of scene and would have left Thomas far behind. But Thomas was special and made him feel things he had thought he didn’t want to feel.

Alex blinked and the moment of them searching into one another’s souls passed, but their smiles didn’t fade. Thomas let go of his waist and went to sit in his chair. “I have lunch,” he said. “Nothing too fancy, but I did get that one sandwich you like.”

“My hero,” Alex said, taking his usual seat, smile still wide across his face. His cheeks ached. That was what Thomas did to him.

They ate in silence for a moment or two, just looking at each other. It was nice, in a weird, domestic way, that Thomas knew his sandwich order. His  _ actual _ sandwich order, not just the cheapest thing on the menu. Thomas’ sneer the first time he saw the white bread had almost made Alex shoot soda out his nose.

Thomas set his sandwich down and looked at him while taking a sip of his fermented tea shit he insisted was a miracle.

“You’re mad at me.”

Alex shrugged. He finished chewing his bite and set his own sandwich down. It bought him a bit of time, just the shortest moment he needed to gather his thoughts. He’d rehearsed this in his head a thousand times, each time imagining Thomas starting the confrontation a different way.

“I might be,” he admitted. He took in a deep breath. He could be mature about this. Honesty and communication was what Thomas had insisted on from the beginning. The fact that he’d been fucked on the other side of the wall behind Thomas was of no importance. “But...I don’t know how much of it as you and how much of it is just-” he waved his hand- “the situation.”

Thomas nodded, eyes considering. “The conference?” he asked.

“Yes,” Alex said. “No.” He met Thomas’ gaze, his fingers starting to fiddle with the edges of the sleeves of his shirt. “You’ve been busy.”

“I have,” Thomas agreed. “But you know I get busy, and you’re hardly one to talk. There’s been more than once I’ve had to call you at least three times in a row to get you to pick up.”

“But that’s different!”

Thomas raised a brow. “How?” he asked.

Alex crossed his arms over his chest. “I know it’s not easy,” he said. “But it always feels like you could make time for me and you’re choosing not to.”

“What do you mean?” Thomas asked, concern evident.

Ah, so that’s how this was going to be. He could do this. It’d be fine.

Alex looked to the side - out the same window Thomas had yet to fuck him against. Washington would fuck him against it, if he asked. All he’d need to do would be get to his knees, bat his lashes and ask Daddy real nice. He shook his head to clear the thought and shifted in his seat. Now was  _ not _ the time.

“Alex?” Thomas tried again.

He sucked in a breath through his nose and looked back at Thomas. “I mean…” he started. “I mean that last night, this weekend, before - surely there was an hour or two you weren’t doing anything. I know we can’t have a candlelit dinner every night with me taking hours to ride you nice and slow - I’m not an idiot. But when was the last time we’ve really sat down and talked?”

Something flashed in Thomas’ eyes, and Thomas sat back in his seat, straightening his shoulders the tiniest bit. If Alex hadn’t been paying such close attention, he might not have noticed.

“I think you might be forgetting that my life doesn’t revolve around you,” Thomas said, just enough bite to sting.

Alex blinked. He hadn’t expected that.

“I’m not saying it should or that I think it does!” he said, words starting to pour out before he could think through where he was going. “And I’m not so stupid to call you my boyfriend and expect you to walk me home - I’ve said that, we’ve known that this whole time - but goddammit, you didn’t call me this entire weekend! You barely texted!”

“I was busy!” Thomas refuted.

“It was a three hour drive!” Alex shot back, leaning forward in his chair. So, this was what it was like when he cared. When he wanted to make sure the person he was yelling at knew he was hurt. “You were driving! You have bluetooth in your car!”

“I’m not going to call you and stroke my dick while going seventy down the highway!” Thomas shot back, eyes narrowed and hand shooting out to the side to emphasize the point.

Oh.

Thomas thought this was about the sex.

He supposed in a way Thomas was right, but that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was the pain that ran through his chest.

“Is that all you think this is?” Alex asked, voice weaker than intended. “I mean, I get it, I really do. But fuck, we talk! We’ve spent hours just talking! Sure, I want you to fuck me into tomorrow, but I also want to talk!”

Thomas looked like he’d been punched, all the air leaving his chest, and somehow that just made Alex angrier. He bit it down though, well aware of the fact that he might make his own lip bleed.

“I-”

“You said you missed me!” Alex interrupted. “I guess I thought that meant you missed more than just my ass.”

Thomas nodded. “I did,” he said. It came out quiet, like he was still coming to terms with something.

“Then why are you acting like this?” Alex asked, still angry. “Do you think I just want you for your dick? Is that it?”

Thomas shrugged and looked to the side. “You’ve been acting off, recently.”

Alex sighed and leaned back against the chair, shoulders still stiff.. “What happened to honest communication?”

“I’m sorry,” Thomas breathed out. “I’m tired and being a jerk, and this is something we need to discuss, obviously. But not here.”

“Then where?” Alex asked, too wary to accept it right away. It’d be too easy to push off, forget about. And god did he want to. But they couldn’t. If he wanted to keep this thing with Thomas - and he did - they couldn’t just leave it to fester. “When?”

“Friday night?” Thomas offered, looking hesitant.

Too far away, but Alex couldn’t complain. Instead, he nodded and reached for his sandwich again. It felt like running away, in the most vaguest of ways, biting into his sandwich and looking down at his food instead of Thomas.

He was still angry, still frustrated. There was so much more to say, and yet it’d all have to wait until Friday. Three days. He could do that.

It was a bad idea, not looking at Thomas. Alex couldn’t watch the thoughts run through Thomas’ mind.

“If you don’t think this is working, just tell me,” Thomas said.

Alex almost dropped his sandwich. “What the fuck?” he asked.

“You just don’t seem happy,” Thomas explained, picking at a piece of lettuce with his fingers. “I feel like I might be contributing toward that.”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

He hadn’t even begun to mentally prepare himself for this. He didn’t get broken up with, he did the breaking up. It wasn’t supposed to hurt like this.

Thomas’ eyes flitted to the side, nervous. “No,” he rushed out. “It’s just...this never should have happened in the first place. I’m giving you an out.”

Alex took in a deep breath and counted to ten. He let it out. “And if I don’t want an out?” he asked.

Thomas pushed his chair back from the desk and opened his arms. “Come here.”

“Thank god,” Alex muttered as he scrambled out of his seat. Falling into Thomas’ lap was perfect, Thomas’ arms wrapping around him were perfect. The spot he tucked his face into was perfect. God, he was so desperate.

“My name’s Thomas.”

Alex snorted and pulled his head back. “That was terrible.”

Thomas snuck a quick peck to his lips and pulled back with a small grin. “But you like it.”

“Debatable.”

Enough time passed by with them sitting together - Thomas’ hand stroking up and down his back, Alex pressing gentle kisses to Thomas’ neck, whispering the occasional phrase or comment - that when Alex looked out the window, it was getting dark.

They had needed this. It wasn’t perfect. No matter how many times Alex fantasies lead him to his room, Thomas’ office wasn’t ideal. The risk was too high.

“Well,” he muttered. “I guess it’s good neither of us had anything to do this afternoon.”

“I...wow,” Thomas said “Didn’t expect that.”

“You didn’t have anything, did you?”

Thomas shook his head.

Alex could tell the exact moment that Thomas’ eyes landed on it. He was pulling away from Thomas, his sweater falling off his shoulder - one he had stolen from Hercules’ closet, it was a miracle he’d gone as long as he’d managed.

“Alex…” there was an unpleasant hiss underlying his name. “What is that?”

His answering silence was more than enough.

It would have been easier if Thomas had pushed him away, yelled and made enough of a scene to get some of the initial pain off their chests. But Thomas just looked at him, pain of realization heavy on Thomas’ face.

“When?” Thomas asked.

“Monday morning.”

Thomas sucked in a sharp breath. “You called me that morning. I saw it when I woke up.”

It was with a bitter laugh that Alex nodded. It had been every level of petty of him to do that. He had tried, thought he’d catch Thomas in the morning. Every time he went to Washington he had told himself it was the last time, but Monday morning had been with purpose. A sort of revenge for missing his call. He’d started to get dressed the moment that Thomas’ phone went to voicemail.

“I’m not doing this,” Thomas whispered, almost to himself. He moved to stand up, pushing Alex off of his lap in the process. “I’m not. This wasn’t meant to happen, and obviously that’s what the universe is trying to tell me here. You don’t even want me, you replaced me with someone as soon as you could.”

“That’s not-”

“I don’t care!” Thomas snapped, turning to him. Thomas had walked to behind his chair, the familiar piece of furniture serving as a physical barrier between them. Alex didn’t know if it was meant to prevent a rage-filled attack or a lust-filled one, but he supposed it didn’t matter. “Your reasoning doesn’t matter, Alex! You cheated on me!”

It was one thing to know, it was another to hear it with such hurt filling the words.

“I should have known better!” Thomas said, every syllable a dagger in Alex’s chest. “I never should have thought you’d actually want me! You  _ lied  _ to me! You said you knew it wasn’t going to be easy, and the first time there’s anything resembling not-easy, you do this! This is your fault!”

Alex stepped forward, his knees brushing up against the chair. He looked down to see that Thomas’ knuckles were white where his hands were squeezing the leather. The emotions were running high, and any other time, Alex would have kept the words close to his chest, but right now he couldn’t even fathom that as a possibility.

“This isn’t my fault!” he said. “This is yours! You’re the one that was supposed to be responsible in this situation! I was supposed to be able to fuck you and move on with my life!” Alex curled his hands into fists at his side, needing something to do with them for fear of breaking something.

“But that’s not what happened! I thought I’d maybe get to know you and hate you, then I’d be able to hate-fuck and move on! It was never supposed to last! I wasn’t supposed to get to know you, and like what I saw. I wasn’t supposed to feel like we fit together, Thomas. I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with you.” The last bit came out as a sob.

The widening of Thomas’ eyes gave away that he had heard, and Alex almost regretted saying it.

Thomas took in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment as he came to a decision.

“Get out,” he said.

Alex reeled back. “What?”

“Get out,” Thomas repeated. He opened his eyes and looked up at Alex again. “Get. Out.”


	13. Chapter 13

Alex trudged into his room and let the door slam shut behind him. He threw his bag into the corner, not giving a thought to his computer.. He shuffled his feet on the floor until his knees hit his bed and allowed himself to fall forward. 

His face landed in the pillow, and it was all too easy to hold his breath and just sit there, eyes closed as the past hour or so’s events played on repeat in his mind.

After a couple moments, Alex pushed the pillow away and took in a deep breath as he flipped onto his back. Hercules was sitting at his desk, headphones in and bent over his computer, paying Alex no mind. Alex spread himself so he was taking up more room on the bed and sighed, loud.

He had to do it four times before Hercules gave in and looked over, taking headphones off and setting them on the desk.

“What do you want?” Hercules asked, sounding exasperated.

“I think Thomas broke up with me,” Alex said. He looked back up to the ceiling, choosing to count the bugs that had managed to get into the light rather than see whatever emotions were flashing across Hercules’ face.

Hercules was silent for a second. “What do you mean you think Thomas broke up with you? I feel like that should be fairly straight-forward, especially considering your relationship is so fucking weird in the first place.”

“You’d think that, wouldn’t you?” Alex asked.

Hercules sighed and scooted his chair across the floor so it was closer to Alex’s bed, the squeaky wheel ruining what would have otherwise been a very serious moment.

“What happened?” Hercules asked. “What did he say?”

Alex folded his hands over his stomach. “He told me he didn’t want to deal with it and that it never should have happened in the first place.”

Hercules leaned forward. “What’s unclear about that?”

“I think the ‘it’ he didn’t want to deal with was the conversation,” Alex said. “And just because it - it being our relationship - never should have happened doesn’t mean it needs to stop.”

“Stop being such a wannabe lawyer about this!” Hercules shoved at his shoulder. “Tell me what the fuck happened. You’re drawing me into this, I want the full story.”

Alex looked at Hercules with a raised brow and said, “I thought you said you didn’t want to deal with me?”

Hercules spread his arms out to his sides. “I’m already here, aren’t I?” he asked. “Hit me with your best shot.”

“You might regret that.”

Hercules snorted. “Oh, I’m sure I will.”

“Right,” Alex said. “Well, you know how he went on the conference?”

Hercules nodded.

“So I tried to text him and call him and stuff all weekend, figured he’d have a spare moment before bed or in the morning or something, right?” Alex started.

“Right.”

“But he never did,” Alex said. “And we haven’t had the chance to really do anything in the past couple of weeks, so I guess I was kinda angry with him.”

Hercules crossed his arms over his chest and settled back into his chair. “That’s why you have the other professor, right?”

“I guess,” Alex admitted. “But I go to him less than you think I do.”

Hercules nodded. “Uh-huh.”

“Anyways,” Alex continued. “So Thomas didn’t talk to me and I was getting angry and I called him when I knew he’d be driving  - and he had bluetooth in his car - and when he didn’t answer I went to Washington.”

“Of course you did.”

Alex narrowed his eyes. “I don’t know why, but Washington was getting really into it or whatever and ended up giving me a hickey-” he pulled down on the collar of his shirt- “and Thomas saw it when we were talking, having a legitimate conversation and discussing our wants and stuff.”

Hercules nodded. “I’m proud.”

“Thank you.”

“So what happened after Thomas saw the hickey?” Hercules asked.

“Well, he obviously wasn’t very happy,” Alex answered. “That’s when he started getting angry.”

“Can’t imagine why.” Hercules tone was dry, but Alex ignored it like the good friend he was.

“I was still angry and freaked out and we were both freaking out and I told him I love him and he kicked me out.”

Hercules blinked. Twice. “What?” he asked.

Alex turned his head away from Hercules. “You heard what I said.”

“You cheated on the man you’ve been with for the longest time I’ve seen you with anyone, he found out, and he kicked you out when you told him you loved him,” Hercules said.

Alex nodded.

“What the fuck, Alex?”

“It’s not like this is easy!” Alex shot back.

“That’s not even what I’m saying!” Hercules said. “This is what you did to John!”

Alex stiffened.

Hercules reached over and patted his knee. “I hope for your sake that Thomas is more mature than you are when you go talk to him about this.”

“I’m not-”

“Good luck.”

\---

**_To: Aaron Burr, Sir  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Hey _

Texting Aaron wasn’t the smartest idea that Alex had ever had, but it was something. It was better than some random girl at a bar on the weekend that he’d get a blowjob and hurried sex in a dorm bed if he tried his usual methods, and the bruise still on his neck had Alex thinking that Washington might not be the best person to seek out.

**_From: Aaron Burr, Sir  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Now I must admit that this is a surprise _

**_To: Aaron Burr, Sir  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Wanna fuck _

**_From: Aaron Burr, Sir  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Straight to the point I see _

**_To: Aaron Burr, Sir  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ That’s not an answer _

Alex should have known it wasn’t worth it. He hadn’t seen Aaron in months.

**_From: Aaron Burr, Sir  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Same apartment. I’m assuming tonight. _

**_To: Aaron Burr, Sir  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Got it in one _

His Wednesday night just turned from one of moping and telling himself he wasn’t to getting some action, even if it was subpar and tainted by Aaron’s own suspicions about his life.

\---

Aaron answered the door just the same as he had last semester when this had been a regular thing. Alex toed off his shoes at Aaron’s assistance and waited, hands in his pockets as he fought the urge to rock back and forth on his heels.

“I can’t say I expected to hear from you,” Aaron said.

“Can’t say I expected to reach out to you.”

Aaron’s eyes narrowed the slightest bit, but he nodded and started the familiar trek toward the bedroom. It seemed so professional and distant like this, a sort of transaction almost. Alex supposed that he could have called what they had before friends-with-benefits, and now there was much less friendship involved.

It was after Aaron shut the bedroom door that Alex found himself pinned against a flat surface, his hands being held above his head and Aaron just looking down at him.

“I almost didn’t answer you,” Aaron admitted.

Alex pushed his head back against the door. “Didn’t expect you to.”

“Did you want me to?” Aaron asked.

Alex pushed his hips forward. “Wouldn’t have done so otherwise.”

Aaron didn’t duck his head down, didn’t try to kiss Alex or mouth along Alex’s jaw and neck. Aaron just stared, taking Alex in for what felt like an eternity before reaching some sort of decision within himself.

“I’m not sure why I did,” Aaron whispered.

Alex pressed forward again. “I may have an idea.”

Aaron got off on his, Alex knew. Aaron liked having someone look up to him and view him as some sort of mysterious and wonderful being. Aaron liked being in control, having power over some aspect of his life. Alex had caught a glimpse or two or a pretty girl around the apartment - a photograph, a peek on the screen on Aaron’s phone.

There was something about how the girl held herself in those pictures that had Alex thinking Aaron was often the one in his place.

“Why’d you do it?” Aaron asked, not budging a single inch. “Why now?”

Alex licked his lips. “I wanted you, sir.”

Aaron’s eyes darkened.

“No you didn’t,” he breathed out, just before he ducked his head and caught Alex’s lips in a kiss.

This was easy, this was familiar. It was with ease that Alex moaned into Aaron’s mouth, made an attempt for show to move his wrists out of Aaron’s hold. He pressed as close as he could against Aaron, and hooked his foot around Aaron’s leg.

Aaron knew what he wanted, despite how he tried to act like he was doing Alex a favor. Alex could feel Aaron’s erection pressing into his stomach, just as he knew Aaron could feel his own hard cock. It was such an electric feeling, the friction, knowing that someone else was reliant on him for their pleasure. They they wanted him like that, that in the moment he was their sole focus, the center of their world.

The amount of time it took between Aaron’s lips on his and Alex kneeling on the bed waiting for Aaron to fuck him already was almost laughable. But once he was there, the seconds dragged on. Aaron was still dressed, was walking around the room, gathering everything he claimed he needed while Alex did his best to keep still.

“Why are you taking so long?” Alex whined.

Aaron walked over just to lay his hand on Alex’s ass. “I’m taking as long as I need. Patience.”

“I didn’t come here to learn patience,” Alex said. He wiggled his ass. “I came here to get fucked.”

“And we’re getting there.” Aaron opened the drawer in the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube and tossed it onto the bed. “Maybe I just like making you wait.”

“I think you just like being evil,” Alex muttered, hoping it was too low for Aaron to hear.

He could hear the rustle of fabric as Aaron started to undress, taking the time to fold each article of clothing and put it in a neat pile. It was just to bother him. More than once they’d been in a hurry to get to skin on skin and tossed clothing to the side with no care for where it landed.

After what could have been an eternity, Aaron joined Alex on the bed, his hands going to Alex’s hips. “Happy now?” Aaron asked.

Alex pushed his hips back as an answer.

Aaron was just as measured and careful as he always was, taking time with each finger to stretch Alex and make sure Alex was ready. Alex’s head was pillowed on his arms, his ass in the air as Aaron worked him with three fingers.

“I’m ready,” Alex said, insistent.

Aaron hummed. He withdrew his fingers and said, “if you say so.”

“You’re sounding like this is a chore,” Alex said.

Alex heard Aaron tear open a condom wrapper. “It’s not.”

“Then fuck me already.”

Aaron chuckled, but moved a hand to Alex’s hip and aligned the head of his cock with Alex’s hole and pushed forward, slow and careful, giving Alex time to adjust to each glorious inch. Aaron stilled once he was flush with Alex.

Aaron leaned forward so his chest was against Alex’s back and pressed a kiss to that one spot between Alex’s shoulder blades. “Good?” he asked.

Alex nodded. “Yes, sir,” he said. “Very good, sir.”

“Good.” Aaron straightened himself again, tightened his grip on Alex’s hips, and started to move.

\---

The weekend found Alex in Aaron’s apartment again, this time leaning against the wall as he watched Aaron throw a frozen pizza in the oven.

“We both know I don’t need to be wined and dined,” Alex said.

Aaron snorted as he went to the sink to wash his hands. “Oh, this isn’t for you,” he said. “I’m hungry.”

“Of course.” Alex pushed off the wall and walked into the small kitchen. He jumped onto the counter. “So, since you’re apparently in a more domestic mood, how was your week?”

“Less than great,” Aaron admitted. “Jefferson’s been in a mood all week.” Alex tensed. “He hasn’t been breathing down my neck as much this semester, but he’s been antsy the past couple of weeks, and this week he’s just been terrible.”

“Oh?” Alex asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant. Going by the look Aaron aimed his way, it didn’t work.

Aaron leaned against the counter next to him and said, “yep. He’s been sad or something recently, distracted almost. If he wasn’t so busy with everything I’d be worried. I was thinking he just needed a break or something, but this week he’s been angry. He just keeps snapping at everyone for the tiniest thing.”

“Do you know why?” Alex prodded.

Alex supposed it made sense Thomas was mad. Thomas had found out he was being cheated on, hadn’t had the time to deal with it. Thomas had made him leave before there’d even been a proper outburst. He supposed it was festering, the anger and betrayal and whatever other emotions were filling Thomas’ chest. Hell, Alex hadn’t gotten to say everything he wanted to, and the conversation had been eating away at him.

“No idea,” Aaron said. “At first I thought he was just tired from the conference or something.”

Alex hummed instead of saying anything, afraid of just what would come out of his mouth.

Lucky for him, Alex didn’t need to worry about continuing the conversation. Aaron moved so he was standing between Alex’s spread legs, his hands sliding up Alex’s thighs.

“So,” Aaron said, looking over at the oven. “There’s about fifteen minutes left for the pizza.”

Alex bit his lips and wrapped his arms around Aaron’s neck. “Whatever shall we do with those fifteen minutes?” he asked.

“I may have an idea or two,” Aaron whispered.

Alex tilted his head up, the smallest space separating his lips from Aaron’s, and said, “I think we might have the same idea or two.”

Aaron huffed out a laugh before closing the miniscule distance.

As much as Alex looked forward to being pressed against flat surfaces and cocks up his ass or down his throat, there was something to be said for kissing. He had always loved it, it had always been one of his favorite things. He could spend hours like this, the simple slide of lips on lips and taste of someone else on his tongue. Kissing was so much more intimate, it allowed Alex to play at all the fantasies he had for himself that he knew to be far off and not meant for him. He could fool himself into thinking there was a passion for more than just sex. It was easy, for so long it’d been a sort of play at being in a relationship.

Before, the daydreams had been the closest he’d allowed himself to get.

Thomas had been the first person that made it feel real, not just a lie he told himself.

Alex was relieved when Aaron moved to kiss down his neck. He tilted his head to the side and let his eyes flutter shut.

\---

They were both lying on their backs on Aaron’s bed, a blanket pulled over them as they sat there, both not quite sure if Alex should leave or stay.

“You had a crush on Jefferson,” Aaron said, interrupting the silence.

Alex tensed, his fingers that had been brushing against the headboard gripped onto it for something to focus on. “I wouldn’t call it a crush,” he said.

Aaron looked at him with a raised brow. “Really? Then what would you call it?”

“Don’t know,” Alex said. “But crush makes it sound like I’m in middle school.”

“Okay, fine, not a crush,” Aaron said. “But you definitely had some sort of thing for Jefferson.”

Alex shrugged as best as he could. “Sure,” he said. “What about it? Seems an odd thing to bring up considering that was months ago and we just had really great sex. I’m offended you’re thinking about Jefferson instead of me, if I’m being honest.”

“It’s because I’m thinking of you that I’m thinking of Jefferson.”

Oh.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alex asked, looking up at the ceiling. His face was too expressive for this kind of conversation.

“It means…” Aaron started. “It means that you had it so bad for Jefferson that you came begging to me to fuck you after spending time alone with him, and then like a week later you tell me you have a date and I don’t hear from you again outside of class until this week.”

“You’re the one that told me it needed to stop,” Alex said.

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean I exactly expected you to,” Aaron admitted. “I was fully expecting regular booty-calls, was even looking forward to them.”

Alex raised a brow. “You’re willing to consider yourself a booty-call?”

“Sure,” Aaron answered. “But you never did. I figured the date went well, at first.”

Alex nodded. “It did,” he confirmed. “It went very well.”

“But I figured I’d find out who it was soon enough, or I’d hear from you when it didn’t work out.”

Alex was silent, having a feeling where Aaron was going. It was an odd sense of tension and resignation.

“I never heard from you,” Aaron said. “Which was fine, I guess. But you never gave any sign of who it was. I mean, I can’t say I exactly stalked you or anything, but it certainly wasn’t John and I did take a peek at your twitter and stuff.”

“Nosy much?”

Aaron ignored him and continued on, “I let it go after a while. Figured it wasn’t my business, and I don’t really see you. I moved on from it.”

“I’m proud of you,” Alex said. “Though I’m not quite sure I believe you considering we’re talking about it right now.”

Aaron snorted. “I guess there was something worth commenting on in how the first post-breakup call I get from you - because that’s definitely what this is, don’t think I don’t notice your weird mood - happens to be the same week that the man you were painfully attracted to is moping around and picking fights over capitalization.”

Alex inhaled a deep breath. “Just say it,” he said.

“You were fucking Jefferson, I’d even go so far as to say you guys had an actual relationship, and now you’re not.”

“And now I’m not,” Alex confirmed.

“What did you even do?” Aaron asked. “Jefferson isn’t really the type to end a relationship of any sort over something small. From what I’ve managed to get from him about his one friend James the one time I’ve seen him, the man’s clingy as all hell.”

“Yeah,” Alex said. “It was my fault.”

“What did you do?!”

Alex sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, his back to Aaron. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he said.

“Alex-”

“I’ll see you around.”


	14. Chapter 14

Alex supposed it was playing a little dirty, wearing the jeans he knew he looked good in. The shirt was one that Washington had ripped off of him once over an old t-shirt he had found in one of Washington’s desk drawers.

Thomas and Aaron wouldn’t talk to him, but he could get Washington. Washington was easy. There weren’t really expectations beyond that of a good fuck. Less risk, more reward. He pushed down the voice in his head telling him he could fuck this up too, could ruin it and be left with nothing.

Alex felt something tighten in his chest - small, but enough to make him catch his breath - when he walked past Thomas’ office, the sight of the closed door just a little too much. He pushed that down too. Washington’s was open. If his life were a novel, he’d be able to write a couple of decent paragraphs on the symbolism there.

Alex took a quick look around before stepping into Washington’s office. Washington was better at subtlety than he was, and even Washington sometimes couldn’t bring himself to keep quiet. Those were always the days that had Alex walking with a bit of a skip to his step, knowing he had been able to break through Washington’s self-control, even the tiniest bit.

Washington didn’t look up when he walked in. Alex shut the door behind him and stepped closer to Washington’s desk without locking the door. The slight chance that Jefferson could walk in on them was too much for Alex to bring himself to flick the lock, even though there were thousands of reasons he knew he should.

The sound of Washington’s typing was soothing and familiar, a sound that had carried him through from one moment in his life to the next. Alex took his usual seat, and waited.

Washington had stopped whatever he was doing on more than one occasion, so Alex knew that Washington was making him wait. Washington liked to do that sometimes, more than sometimes. It made Alex antsy, would have him squirming in his seat as he vied for Washington’s attention. Today though, today he had time.

Tho-Jefferson was in his office, would be until his final class of the day at four.

Alex leaned back, moving his hands so they rested on either arm of the chair. The room was just on the cool side of comfortable - just cold enough that the longer Alex sat there the more aware of it he became. He shifted, pressed his hips back and spread his legs, planting his feet flat on the floor. Washington didn’t look up. Alex bit at his lip.

His phone was in his pocket. He could easily give in and let the time fly by - email people that needed to be emailed, check to see if any grades had been uploaded, read over a paper or study guide. It was what Washington wanted him to do. Washington took a small pleasure in pulling his phone from his hand, setting it to the side as his focus shifted. It was maddening sitting there with nothing to do but look around the small room he was so familiar with, but Alex kept himself still.

He had a tendency to fidget. The stillness was something to focus on, something he could work with. The energy flowing through him, pushing at the edges, urging him to move was something to fight against. It’d have to be enough.

The typing stopped, and Alex was brought back to reality by the weight of the two hands settling on his shoulders a moment or two later. Alex startled, pulling away from the touch before relaxing and pushing up into it.

“Alexander,” Washington said, voice low and even. “Is there some sort of occasion I’m unaware of?”

Alex tilted his head back, darting his tongue out to wet his lips, make it shiny and wet so Washington’s eyes had something to jump to. “No Daddy,” he whispered, smiling slightly. “Why would there be?”

One of Washington’s hand came up off his shoulder and went to the side of his neck, the firm pressure making Alex’s eyes flutter shut. Alex inhaled through his nose and blinked his eyes open.

“We could make it a special occasion,” he said, words coming out breathier than intended.

Washington chuckled and shook his head. “No need.”

It was easier to stay still when Washington’s hands were on him like this. The need to do something held at bay by the strong touch, like someone else was taking the reins.

The hand circled around to the front of his neck and pressed down. Alex inhaled, but otherwise didn’t react. He could feel the heat curling low in his gut. He spread his legs wider, feet still planted flat on the floor.

Washington’s thumb traced along the line of his jaw, and Alex had to repress a whine.

“What do you want?” Washington asked. “You seem more intense today...I suppose that’s the word I’m looking for.”

Alex swallowed. “Whatever you want to give me.”

\---

It was a little after ten when Alex heard the click of the lock. He jolted in his seat and switched the tab, knocking over his coffee mug with his elbow in the process.

“Christ man,” Hercules said, taking his earbuds from his ears. “Y’alright?”

“Of course,” Alex rushed out. “Why wouldn’t I be alright?”

Hercules gave him an incredulous look but nodded. “Right,” he said, walking over to his desk and setting down his bag. “Where were you this morning? You manage to find a hookup on a Wednesday?”

Alex grabbed the roll of paper towels to start to soak up the spilled coffee. “No,” he said. “I was at the library.”

Hercules’ face took on the concerned look it sometimes did - usually when he thought Alex was doing something that would negatively affect his health, be it not sleeping enough, not eating enough, or combining too much of the wrong things. “Did you sleep?”

Instead of answering, Alex stood up to throw the now soaked paper towels away.

“How much coffee have you had?” Hercules asked, sounding resigned. “You know you gotta take better care of yourself. You haven’t been sleeping much recently.”

Alex snorted. “You say that like I normally spend hours every night wasting away precious time.”

“Even by your standards it’s been bad.”

Alex sat back down in his chair. He’d switched to the student portal. His hands hovered above the keyboard as his mind scrambled for something to do.

It’d been a bad idea to let his mind wander after he’d finished his paper. He’d been sitting in a corner of the library, a small group of chairs hidden among the books stacks. The titles had never caught his eye before, but last night he’d decided to glance around.

He was sitting in the history section, and it’d been all too easy to go from browsing to googling to reading any article or paper or any thing at all that had any hint of Thomas Jefferson.

His desk creaked when Hercules leaned up against it. Alex looked up, his hands still hovering over the keys, to find Hercules staring down at him with a quirked brow. “Even if nothing’s technically wrong, you’re not what I’d call okay.”

“How could I both have nothing wrong with me and not be okay?” Alex asked.

“You’d find a way, I’m sure,” Hercules said, deadpan. “You still torn up over the professor?”

Alex turned back to his computer.

Hercules reached out to squeeze his arm. “Get some sleep man. We can deal with this later, but first, you need to sleep.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Hercules protested. “You’ve been away for too long. C’mon.”

\---

The edges of the shelves were pressing hard and sharp against Alex’s cheek and chest, each of Washington’s thrust making it feel like he was being split open from both the front and the back.

“Please,” Alex gasped out, breathing heavy. “Harder, more, more-”

Washington’s hand came around to cover his mouth. “Quiet,” Washington bit out. “There are professors having office hours right now.”

Alex whined. Thomas was having office hours right now, on the other side of the wall - all it’d take was for him to plead a little louder, let his voice carry over through the thin walls…

The fingers of the hand on his hip curled in a little more, just enough pressure to bring him back to reality. The pace Washington set was brutal, but that was just how Alex liked it.

\---

Alex clutched his cup of coffee tight to his chest as he took in the morning sun’s rays. The podcast was playing in his ears, his face was tilted up toward the spring sun, his coffee warm in his hands, and a pleasant breeze was dancing through his hair. If he wasn’t all too aware that the window to Jefferson’s office was the fourth one up directly in front of him, he’d even go so far as to call it a perfect moment.

And so of course it wasn’t meant to last.

Perhaps moments such as these were perfect because they were so fleeting, all the more beautiful for it.

He begrudgingly picked up his phone and paused the podcast when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Of all the people Alex had expected to see, John Laurens was not one of them. He frowned.

John’s smile was annoyingly cheerful. “Alex!” he said. “Long time no see.”

“What do you want?” Alex asked, against his better judgement. He could have just stood up and left, blamed it on a lack of coffee if some sort of explanation was needed. “We’re not friends.”

John shrugged, a stubborn glint shining in his eyes. “But we could be.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Alex said. He looked away from John and took a sip of his coffee. It was still the shitty brew they had at the dining hall, and what charm had been lended to it by the atmosphere was taken away by John’s presence. He didn’t need this right now. He had class in twenty minutes. With Washington.

He happened to know that Washington had half an hour free after today’s class.

“You free this afternoon?” John asked. “Thought we might be able to catch up.”

Alex took another sip of his coffee. He was free. “Why would we need to catch up?”

John shrugged. “Thought I’d give it a try.”

“Thanks.”

Alex could feel the weight of John’s stare boring into the side of his head.

“Well,” John said after a few seconds. “I’ll see you around. You still have my number.”

Alex gave no outward reaction as John stood up and left, almost immediately running into someone else he knew, hands flailing to accent whatever points were being made.

He took another sip of his coffee.

John Laurens hadn’t forgotten about him it seemed, and still had no problems with jumping right into a situation, no matter how unwelcome.

\---

It was a relief to Alex’s underdeveloped shoulders when he finally got the chance to set his bag down beside Washington’s desk. 

Washington wasn’t sitting at his desk, and not even seconds after Alex straightened, strong arms went to his waist and turned him around. Alex’s hands went to Washington’s chest, his fingers tapping a pattern.

“Hello Daddy,” Alex said. “So nice to see you.”

Instead of answering, Washington chuckled and bent his head down to capture Alex’s lips in a kiss.

He recognized the specific touch of Washington’s lips. Washington wanted to take his time, wanted to have Alex whining and writhing on his lap before giving in. Alex felt a shiver run through him at the thought.

It had only happened once or twice. Washington’s actions were measured, yes, but he tended not to waste time in achieving his goals. Alex supposed it wasn’t even taking more time as much as it was shifting the goal itself. It didn’t matter, as long as he got Washington’s cock in him by the end of it.

Washington pulled him closer so that no space was between them, and Alex wasn’t shy in rubbing against Washington’s leg. Washington’s hands snuck under his shirt, thumbs drawing circles over skin - maddening.

“Someone’s eager,” Washington said, pulling away with Alex’s lower lip caught between his teeth.

Alex whined and tilted his head up for another kiss. “And if I am?” he asked.

“Well,” Washington said. “I have the next few hours free, so you’ll just have to hope you can learn some patience.” Washington’s hands squeezed his hips tighter. “Because if you don’t, you might start to get a bit antsy.”

Another whine left Alex’s throat, and Washington just chuckled. “Did you lock the door?” Washington asked.

He hadn’t. He nodded.

“Good,” Washington whispered before ducking his head to kiss Alex again.

Kissing Washington was as good as kissing anyone ever was. Washington was a tad more forceful, made Alex follow Washington’s direction, but it wasn’t the kind of amazing that had him craving the touch as soon as it was gone.

Alex moved his hand to circle his finger around the button at the top of Washington’s shirt. Washington stepped away, his hand coming up to wrap around Alex’s and push it away. “No,” he said. “I’m going to stay dressed for now.”

“That’s not fair,” Alex said, narrowed eyes focusing on the button he’d been pulled away from.

A small smile pulled at the corner of Washington’s mouth. “Oops.”

The hand under his shirt crept higher and flattened itself against his rib cage, a hot press against his skin. Washington always ran so hot. Alex pressed closer, and let out a pleased hum when Washington let go of his hand and moved to grab his ass.

They parted for the chance to breathe. “You know,” Alex gasped out. “Is it really a good idea to take hours? After all, we don’t really want to get caught.”

Washington hummed, a spark dancing in his eyes. “Maybe you’re right.”

“I know I’m right,” Alex said, smirking. “And you’re always so strict about discretion.”

Washington stepped forward, backing Alex up against the bookcase, the shelves digging into old bruises. “But as I’m older and wiser,” Washington said. “I’m not going to listen to you.”

Alex pouted.

Washington nudged his thigh forward between Alex’s legs and said, “if you’re not careful, I might make you try to get off like this.”

Alex’s hips rolled forward, and he let out a low sound. He reached an arm up to wrap it around Washington’s shoulders. “Ah,” he gasped out. “I could work with that.”

Washington’s eyes darkened. “We might have to test that.”

“We just might, Daddy,” Alex said. “But I thought you had plans for today.”

“I do,” Washington confirmed, ducking his head down so his breath ghosted over Alex’s ear. “But plans can change.”

Alex tilted his head to the side, hoping with everything in him that Washington would close the small space and press lips and teeth to his skin.

They were startled by the sound of knocking - frozen in place. Alex felt his stomach sink. Washington didn’t move either. He wasn’t convinced either were breathing, the only sounds coming from outside of the office.

It was an entirely different feeling running through him when he heard Thomas’ voice call out a greeting to whoever must have just knocked on his door.

Washington relaxed and started to lay a trail of kisses down the sign of Alex’s neck. “It’s just Jefferson,” he whispered. “A needed reminder of how thin these walls are.”

Alex ignored the lump at the back of his throat and nodded, pushing into the heat of Washington’s mouth and hands. This was good. Great, even. Washington was going to pull him to pieces until the only thing on his mind was how much he wanted a cock up his ass. Just as he wanted, just like he always wanted. This is what he deserved.

But, if Jefferson was talking to a student, it meant that he was only a couple feet away, only the wall and bookshelves separating them. Alex swallowed, and against his better judgement, clutched at Washington’s shoulder and said, “you should fuck me right now, Daddy. Please,” he asked, a pleading note to his voice. “I’ll be so good for you, I promise. So, so good. I’ll make up your ruined plans later, I promise.”

Washington pulled away, looking down at Alex with dark eyes. “Why?” he asked.

Alex rolled his hips forward. “Because I’m horny,” he said. He licked his kiss-swollen lips. “And I want you, and you’re right here.” Washington’s eyes were focused in on his lips, hand squeezing his ass with just a bit more pressure at his words. “And,” he whispered. “There’s something really hot in knowing that they’re on the other side of the wall.”

“Desk.” Washington stepped away, and Alex immediately mourned the contact. “If I fuck you now instead of waiting it’ll be on the desk, and this time next week you’re gonna sit there all pretty for me and warm my cock with that talented mouth of yours. How does that sound?”

Alex was nodded before Washington finished the sentence. “It sounds perfect, Daddy.”

He’d happily give a couple hours on his knees if it meant Washington fucked him now and not later. He might not get the wall, but this way he’d get to walk past Jefferson’s office, limping with cum dripping out of his ass. Maybe Jefferson’s office door would be open, maybe Jefferson would catch sight of him and just know - know what he’d been doing, would know who he’d been doing it with. Alex’s mouth was nearly watering at the thought.

Washington was slow in removing his clothing. There weren’t kisses or soft touches marking the removal of each layer, just eyes wandering over revealed skin as Alex laid spread out on the desk, waiting for whatever Washington decided to do.

Alex dropped his head back when Washington bent over him, trapping on of his legs between their chests. Washington bit marks along his chest, and Alex let himself enjoy the feelings coursing through him. He almost bit through his lip when Washington’s cold, lube-slicked finger circled his entrance.

“Shhh,” Washington whispered, lifting his head from Alex’s collarbone.

Alex nodded, his eyes fluttering shut as he focused on the stretch and Washington’s weight.

Neither of them heard the knock at the door, nor did they notice it opening as someone walked in.

It was the combination of a sudden shout and the slam of a door that had them jerking back to reality, shock and a sort of terror flowing through the both of them in equal amounts.

Alex wasn’t sure if it was better or worse that the figure who graced his vision upon him opening his eyes was Aaron Burr. Washington was standing up, pulling away from him, but he barely noticed. Aaron’s eyes were focused on him alone, more emotion than he’d ever seen on Aaron’s face, quickly hidden away beneath an expressionless mask.

“Mr. Burr, sir,” Alex said, pasting on a fake smile forcing a cheery note into his voice. “How may we help you?”

There was no mistaking what was happening. Washington still might be dressed, but Alex was lying naked in a position that Aaron was very familiar with.

Aaron blinked. He blinked again.

Washington ran a hand over his head. “I can’t say I-”

“Shut up,” Alex cut in, not looking away from Aaron. “So…”

“So…” Aaron repeated, nodding. Another moment passed and his face was still blank, something hard guarding his eyes. There was a another beat, something shifting in Aaron’s stance as he came to some sort of decision. There was almost a quirk to the corner of Aaron’s mouth when he asked, “does Jefferson know you’re fucking Washington too?”

Something dropped in Alex’s stomach, and he heard a sudden rushing sound in his ears. There was a dull thud in the background.

Aaron turned to Washington and said, “sorry for interrupting, sir. I was just coming to ask about a book you mentioned a few weeks ago. I see it’s a bad time, I’ll try another day.”

Washington seemed to struggle with something for a moment. He flattened his hand against the desk and took in a deep breath. “Mr. Burr…”

“No worries Professor,” Aaron said, already nodding. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

The quiet click of the door was deafening.

When Alex brought himself to look at Washington, he wished he hadn’t. There was nothing but betrayal and anger meeting him there.

“I think it’s time that you go, Alexander,” Washington bit out. “I kindly ask that you never come back.”


	15. Chapter 15

Alex pushed open the door to his room, paying no mind as it banged against the wall and then slammed shut a moment later. He tossed his bag in the direction of his desk and headed toward Hercules’ dresser. 

He cursed under his breath when his finger caught on a splinter. He pulled open the second drawer and reached for the bottle of vodka he knew Hercules had wrapped up in a couple pairs of boxers, while at the same time putting his finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding.

It was unopened - a bottle of Grey Goose Hercules’ uncle had given him for a special occasion. This probably wasn’t what he had in mind, but Alex couldn’t bring himself to care as he threw the cork somewhere and knocked the bottle back.

The vodka burned. Even the good stuff was still shit.

Alex hunched over, clutching the neck of the bottle in a hand, and breathed heavily. There was vodka dripped from the corner of his mouth, and his eyes were burning with tears. He took in a deep breath. It was shaky. The next one was worse.

He fell to his knees, not paying mind to the liquor in his hand, and sucked in a desperate breath as he felt the lump in his throat begin to rise. The fabric of his jeans were wet and the stench of alcohol was strong in his nose. Alex let the bottle fall out of his hand.

There was no way to know how much time had passed when Alex was jerked back into awareness by the grip on his shoulder.

“Alex man,” Hercules said, tone dripping with worry. “What’s gotten into you?”

Alex didn’t have an answer. He took in a deep breath and licked his lips. Focused on the pain in the back of his neck as he searched for the right words to say. The effect of the alcohol had gone away, leaving the suggestion of a headache and a dry mouth in its wake.

“What time is it?” he asked.

Hercules shifted his hand, grip turning more comforting than forceful. “It’s almost nine.”

He’d been there almost six hours.

“Oh,” Alex breathed out. “I must have fallen asleep.”

Hercules sighed and stood up, removing his hand. “I’m gonna grab you something to drink, and then we’re going to talk about this.”

Hercules picked up the bottle from the ground, and Alex was left with the events of the past year running through his head.

This was his fault. He had done this. He was the one who couldn’t keep it in his pants, who didn’t listen to the common sense that said fucking his professor was a bad idea. If he hadn’t gone after Jefferson, if he hadn’t just thought a decision through for once in his fucking life, he wouldn’t be sitting on the floor of his dorm room regretting every single one of his actions.

He should have known better. He should have known that he wouldn’t have just gotten over Jefferson, should have known that he’d view it as a challenge and want to win it. He should have ignored Jefferson and let John romanticize him. Sure, it wouldn’t have been what he wanted, but it would have been something. Everyone had at least one shitty college dating story, he could have been that for John.

Hell, he already was that for John. It was his fault. He didn’t need to freak out at John’s puppy love. How fucking hypocritical was it of him anyway when he found his heart beating at the very thought of Jefferson’s smile.

Even when he got Jefferson he couldn’t keep him. Couldn’t fathom Jefferson would want him, had to go and ruin it in the only way he knew. Prove he wasn’t worthy of having someone like Jefferson risk his career for.

Aaron had just been an added bonus, really. A distraction. Aaron had been the distraction he’d been looking for from the start.

And then he had to go and ruin that too.

Almost poetic that it was Aaron who ruined him. The one that had seemed most constant and stable - that’s what brought it all crumbling down. It was always Aaron, wasn’t it. Aaron who he’d turn to, Aaron who bookmarked everything else in his life.  

Fuck Aaron Burr.

It was easier to blame Aaron. Easier than blaming himself, easier than letting his mind wander to the betrayal and hurt that had shined in Jefferson’s eyes.

Alex heard the door open and shut, and soon Hercules was helping him toward his bed and shoving a glass of water into his hand.

“Drink,” Hercules said, sitting down next to Alex and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Alex did, the cool liquid refreshing as he emptied the glass. “Thanks,” he said, handing it back.

“No problem.” Hercules set the glass on the floor. “So,” he started. “What happened?”

“A lot,” Alex replied, crossing his arms over his chest, nails digging into his upper arm. It was dark outside, the lights that came at night giving the world an unreal quality as he let his eyes unfocus.

“Tell me,” Hercules said.

“Right.” Alex blinked his eyes and took in a deep breath. It wasn’t shaky this time, just slow. Baby steps. “So, I was with Washington.”

Hercules nodded.

This is why he liked Hercules. Something on the man’s face always had Alex feeling relaxed, willing to talk and pour out of his feelings. Once he started, it was always so hard to stop. Hercules never made him feel like a burden. It was cathartic.

“I was with Washington. He had a couple of hours until his next class, so it wasn’t anything too hurried. I was lying on his desk, and our positioning made it very clear what we were doing.”

“I’m assuming that that’s not why you’re so upset right now,” Hercules said, the faintest hint of a smile playing at his lips. He squeezed Alex’s shoulder.

Alex snorted. “No,” he said. “It’s not.”

“Good too know. I won’t hesitate to beat up a professor, if you wanted me to,” Hercules offered.

“Not necessary, but thank you.”

Alex took in another breath. It shouldn’t be so much. Sure, Aaron found out he was fucking Washington. It couldn’t have been that shocking. Sure, Washington wasn’t exactly happy that he’d been fucking Jefferson - Washington probably thought he still was. It wasn’t  _ that _ bad. He shouldn’t be feeling like this.

The unreasonableness made it worse.

“So Aaron walked in on Washington and I about the fuck is what happened,” Alex rushed out.

“Aaron?” Hercules asked.

Alex nodded. “The GA from before.”

Hercules made a sound of understanding. “Right.”

“And that would’ve been fine, because honestly of anyone to walk in on us, he’s definitely one of the best people that could have done it. I mean, could you imagine if some random student or other professor chose that moment to ask Washington something? That would have been a disaster. Like, on one hand it’s the best possible scenario since not only has he fucked me so it’s not like he hasn’t seen me naked, but he’s fucked me so he can’t really go after Washington for doing the same thing.”

Alex chuckled to himself for a moment. “He knows that if he tried to turn Washington in, he could get caught in the mix as well, and he’s not that sort of self-sacrificing person. He’s gonna save his own skin.”

“Not the honorable sort?” Hercules asked.

Alex shrugged. “Depends on how you you look at it, but probably not.”

Hercules nodded. “So,” he said. “‘That would’ve been fine’ implies that it was not in fact fine, ignoring the fact that you’re obviously not.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t.” Alex rearranged himself on the bed so he was facing Hercules. “If Aaron had left it at that, it might have been better, but he decided to make a scene.”

“Because it wasn’t already.”

Alex snorted. “No, obviously not,” he said. “He looked me straight in the eye and asked if Jefferson knew I was fucking Washington too.”

Hercules made a hissing sound as he sucked in a breath quick through his teeth. “Damn.”

“Yep.” Alex gulped down some water. “So, Washington kicked me out and now I’m here.”

“I’d say let’s get roaring drunk right now,” Hercules said. “But, considering how I found you…”

Alex huffed out a breath. “So what do you suggest, oh great Hercules?”

Hercules cracked a bit of a smile. “We’re gonna marathon rom-coms, eat more ice cream than our bodies can hold, and down a bottle or two of cheap-ass wine.”

Alex raised a brow. “I thought you said no getting drunk.”

“I never said I was responsible. Besides-” Hercules shrugged- “this is different. We’re doing it girlfriends style. It’s not fair that they get the deliciousness that is Ben and Jerry’s and we’re usually ushered into strip clubs that smell like a combination of desperation and ass.”

\---

George swirled the glass in his hand, eyes tracking how the amber liquid caught the light.

The moment Aaron Burr had walked into the room, he’d felt regret fill him and his entire life flash before his eyes. He knew Alexander had been a bad idea, but he’d gone and done it anyway. He’d lose everything if it got out.

And yet it hadn’t.

It’d been a week, and George hadn’t heard a single whisper of what had happened. He’d seen Burr in the department, had even caught his eye for a moment or two, but nothing had ever come of it.

George knew he should have taken Burr to the side the first chance he had, but he couldn’t bring himself too. Everything seemed to be in too delicate of a balance. For now, Burr seemed fine with not acting, and George didn’t want to be the thing that pushed him over the edge.

And that wasn’t even addressing Jefferson.

George sighed and took a sip of the scotch, breathing in as he did so, taking a moment to let the liquid sit on his tongue. He knew dozens of men that would go on and on about the different notes and profiles in the flavor of whiskey, but George wasn’t one of them. There was a certain earthiness he could find in Scotch, but that was only when he was searching for it, avoiding whatever it was he ought to be doing.

He swallowed. It burned on the way down. He breathed out.

Jefferson’s office hours ended in twenty minutes. He’d leave twenty-five minutes after that, done for the day.

George had forty-five minutes to come to a decision.

The thought had struck him that Burr could have been lying, that Jefferson wasn’t in any way involved. Burr was trying to clean his hands of it. Wanted to see George punished, but didn’t want to be the one to do it. Burr was clever, but was he that purposeful?

But Burr could also be telling the truth. Burr could be telling the truth, and George would find a comrade of sorts in Jefferson. Fucking the same student is on the more bizarre side of things to bond over, but it was far from the strangest he had heard of.

George emptied the glass and set it down on his desk with a quiet thud.

Alexander hadn’t showed up for the past two classes. He allowed two absences unexcused. He couldn’t just ignore the problem. Unless Alexander showed up to class, there’d be academic consequences for the boy to consider. Consequences, George knew, that Alexander would do anything to avoid.

He needed to talk to Jefferson, get an outside view. Talk to someone who understood. Hope with everything inside of him that Burr was telling the truth.

George sighed as he stood, pulling on the front of his jacket to smooth it out. It wouldn’t be an easy conversation. He straightened his shoulders. There wasn’t a mirror on his office, there was no pep-talk for this. He was either going to ruin his entire career or figure out how to deal with a problem. It felt selfish to wish for the latter.

He took in a deep breath, standing still in the middle of his office. It was a short couple of steps to the door, but at the moment it felt a mile.

He and Jefferson weren’t particularly close. They worked together - worked well together, even - and knew about each other as a colleague often did. This would be the first time their conversation leaned toward that of a more personal nature.

The walk was short, as he knew it would be, and Jefferson’s door was open for any students who stumbled in last minute. Jefferson was looking over a paper in front of him, eyes peering through his glasses to scan the words on the page.

George knocked once on the door frame.

It was interesting to observe Jefferson like this - odd to be paying close enough attention to see how his shoulders tensed at the sudden sound.

“Dr. Washington,” Jefferson said in greeting, looking up with surprise in his eyes. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“May I sit?” George asked, pointing toward the chair. Likely where Alexander had sat more than once, legs wide and gaze lustful. He shook his head to clear the thought.

“Of course.” Jefferson moved the paper to the side.

George closed the door behind him, locking it for good measure. Jefferson’s eyes narrowed slightly at the motion.

“What is it?” Jefferson asked, more urgent now. A touch of panic. Something that suited a man who knew he had something to hide. George relaxed. “Has something happened?”

George sat down, shifting his weight to the side and resting an arm on the side of the chair.

“Something has happened, yes,” he said. He paused for a moment. “Or rather, we’ve both done something in the past, and I feel the ramifications of these actions are something that is best dealt with together to prevent any...fallout.”

Jefferson was sitting up straight in his chair, not a single muscle moving. “What do you mean?” he asked, tone biting. “Are you accusing me of something?”

George took in a deep breath. “No,” he said. “I’m admitting to something.”

Still suspicious, Jefferson asked, “and what is that?”

George curled his hands into fists, wishing for something to squeeze. “I had an...affair, I guess you call it...with a student of mine. Ours. I believe he was in one of your classes last semester.”

“And why are you telling me this?”

“Well,” George said, meeting Jefferson’s gaze straight on. He wasn’t going to run from this, not now. “It has come to my attention that you have also been having an affair with a student...I’d even go so far as to say it was the same student.”

There was something in Jefferson’s eyes that George couldn’t identify. Something sharp and something pained. Jefferson’s mouth tightened, and he took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Another breath in and out. The clock on the wall seemed to be screaming to fill the silence. The steady tick-tock echoing in George’s head as he waited for Jefferson to say something.

“That is...quite the accusation, sir,” Jefferson stated, voice too even to be natural.

George nodded. “It is,” he said. “But I have reason to believe it to be true.”

“And what student am I being accused of taking advantage of?”

A moment of silence passed. If George was imagining all the cues, just wanting it to look like it was in his favor, this would be the final thing Jefferson would need to ruin everything.

“Alexander Hamilton.”

Jefferson sucked in a quick breath.

George relaxed back into his chair.

\---

Alex didn’t know what it was, but John had jumped into his thoughts and hadn’t left in days.

**_To: John Laurens  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy _

**_From: John Laurens  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Are you drunk _

**_To: John Laurens  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ No _

Hercules was at some party a friend of his was throwing. He’d barely gone to class all week - only the one or two where attendance counted - instead working on his assignments from the confines of his room. Washington’s face burned too brightly in his mind whenever he looked at his calendar.

His thumb hovered over Aaron’s name. He might as well. It wasn’t as if Aaron had the keys to his continuation as a student in his hand or anything.

**_To: Aaron Burr, Sir  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Hello _

He set his phone face down on his comforter. Part of him knew this was a bad idea. The other part of him knew this had to better than moping around all weekend. Hercules couldn’t babysit him. He needed to face his own problems. There were only a couple weeks left of the semester. He could make it through.

He had the entire summer ahead of him left too cope. He’d come around. He’d never take another history class again. In the long run, he wasn’t sure how large of a sacrifice that even was.

**_From: John Laurens  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ What do you want? I thought you weren’t talking to me _

**_To: John Laurens  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ And here I thought you wanted me to talk to you _

It shouldn’t be too difficult, really. He could have John in his room, in his bed underneath him within the hour if he wanted. The feel of a warm body under his hands, the sound of John’s heavy breaths in his ear.

**_From: John Laurens  
_ ** **_To: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Maybe _

The image in his mind’s eye got more vivid. John always had a faint smell of weed to him. Never obnoxious, but it was a scent that lingered. John still hadn’t figured out the perfect way to mask it, or maybe he just didn’t care. A form a rebellion the same as the bracelet he still wore on his wrist.

John would let Alex take the lead, would let him pin John’s wrists to the mattress and grind nice and slow.

John would already be hard by the time Alex’s hands started to wander. He’d gasp and push up into the touch, wanting more but not knowing how to ask for it - not knowing what to ask for.

Alex would be in charge, would be the one pushing and bending John to suit his whims.

The thought put a sour taste in his mouth.

**_To: John Laurens  
_ ** **_From: Alexander Hamilton_ **

_ Nevermind _

Alex looked at his other messages. No reply from Aaron. He pressed his head back into the pillow and groaned, turning his phone face down onto the comforter.

Only a couple more weeks. He could do this.


	16. Chapter 16

Alex was stopped mid-sentence, his fingers hovering over the keys, by a calendar alert popping up on his computer screen:

_ Meeting with Von Steuben in 10 minutes _

He sighed and leaned back, tapping his fingers on the table. He’d been delaying this. Von Steuben was one to pry - was able to take one look at a person and assess just how many layers of bullshit they were hiding behind. But, he needed to meet with his advisor before the semester ended or else his course extension wouldn’t go through.

He squinted at his computer. The course extension had been a peace offering from Washington - a stilted e-mail telling him he needed to do something to make up for his bad attendance. It had stung, reading the words, to remember that he was nothing more than a student in to Washington anymore. A bad student, at that.

Von Steuben might let it slide, would be willing to send the necessary forms to the necessary people if Alex offered something in return.

He closed his laptop and cleared his desk. He’d be a couple minutes late, but it was better than the alternative.

By the time he got to Von Steuben’s office, Alex’s heart was beating fast in his chest and he was out of breath. One day, maybe he’d be able to climb several flights of stairs and not feel like he was on the verge of death, perhaps he’d even feel invigorated by the feeling of the blood pumping through his veins. Today was not that day. He sucked in a deep breath and pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time - two minutes late. Alex shrugged to himself. It was better than expected.

He hoped that the short walk from the stairwell to Von Steuben’s office would be enough to catch his breath. It wasn’t. Chest still heaving, he raised his hand to knock on the door. Three strong knocks - Von Steuben had commented more than once on how he respected a man who knew how to announce his presence, and Alex was gonna take what he could get, even if it was with cheeks flushed red from exertion. Who knew, maybe Von Steuben was into that sort of thing.

“Hamilton?” Von Steuben’s voice called out, as loud and booming as it ever was. Some found Von Steuben intimidating, others found him strange. Alex found him to be a man willing to bend the rules if he got something in return, even if that was only simple entertainment.

Alex pushed open the door. “Yep,” he said. “Sorry I’m late. I got distracted.”

The door fell shut behind him, and Von Steuben stared at him for a moment. Alex felt like everything that had happened to him in the past couple months was visible on his face.

The gleam in Von Steuben’s eyes had to mean that he knew - was aware of the exact amount of times Alex had gotten on his knees and who for. Maybe he even kept a record of it, a tidy list just waiting to ruin the lives of those listed.

A moment passed, and Alex was hoping with every bit he had that the tension he was sensing in the air was all in his head.

“No worries, no worries,” Von Steuben said, holding his arms out in front of him in a welcoming motion. “You didn't keep me waiting too long. Sit down, take a seat! It’s been much too long since I’ve seen you.”

Alex fell into the chair, his bag plopping onto the floor next to him. “Sorry,” he said. “It’s easy to lose track of time. I kept meaning to come in for a check-in, but I guess things got the best of me.”

“Understandable,” Von Steuben said, smiling. He clasped his hand together. “So,” he started. “What brings you in today? You seem to have everything for next year all figured out already.”

“I need you to sign off on a course extension,” Alex said, leaning forward. His fingers were tapping onto the arm of the chair, his knee bouncing as he kept his eyes focused on Von Steuben. “For my history class.”

Von Steuben’s left brow quirked upward. “It’s awfully late in the semester for an extension, my boy-”

“I know,” Alex rushed in. “I’ve already discussed it with Dr. Washington. It’s part of a previous arrangement we had, in part a continuation of that I shared with Dr. Jefferson. I have the forms filled out, and the essay completed and ready. I can send them to you right now, and you can sign off on it and ultimately very little work for you.”

It was sharing both too much and too little, but he needed to give Von Steuben enough. He needed Von Steuben to do this or it wouldn’t go through on time and he’d be left in the dust and it’d all be his fault.

“I see,” Von Steuben said. He leaned back into his chair with a sigh. “I wasn’t aware of any arrangement you had with Dr. Washington or Dr. Jefferson.”

“I-”

“But I suppose it doesn’t matter,” Von Steuben interrupted, flattening his hands on his desk. “Email me the files now and I’ll send them on their way.”

Alex straightened. “Thank you, Dr. Von Steuben.”

“None of that now,” Von Steuben said with a wave of his hand. “You know I want you to call me Friedrich.”

“Of course.” Alex nodded and forced himself to relax a little, planting the heels of his feet flat on the ground and putting his hands in his lap. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

“Not a problem, not a problem.” Von Steuben’s gaze was still too intense and searching for Alex’s liking. “Do you have time to spare this evening?”

He did for once, but there was something about how Von Steuben asked it that had him wanting to say no. “I do,” he answered. “Is there anything you need help with.”

Von Steuben laughed, his hand going to his chest. It was a full laugh, something that made the listener feel better after hearing. It was too practiced for Alex to believe it genuine. “No,” Von Steuben said. He stood up from his desk and turned to the cabinets behind him. “I was just wondering if you’d like to share a drink with me.”

Alex blinked as he watched Von Steuben pull out a crystal decanter and matching glasses.

“It’s something I like to do with interesting students of mine at the end of the year, as a celebration of sorts.” Von Steuben sat back down. “And while you’ve never been boring, Alexander, I do feel you’ve become much more interesting since the last time I’ve seen you.”

He didn’t like the sound of his own name as much from Von Steuben as he did from Washington or Jefferson, or anyone else for that matter.

“How do you mean?” he asked.

Von Steuben shrugged instead of answering and started to pour the whiskey - Alex would guess about three fingers per glass. He sucked in a breath and held it in his chest, counting to three before he let it out. It’d be fine. Von Steuben was a gossip, was all.

He accepted the glass that was handed to him and held back the grimace when he took the first sip. This was scotch - only scotch could taste like dirt and be considered better for it.

Von Steuben closed his eyes as he brought the glass closer to his face, taking the time to inhale it and likely savor the different notes and aromas he detected from the liquor.

Alex wondered if he’d be able to stomach slamming everything in his glass before Von Steuben looked at him again. He looked down at the liquid, the florescent lights reflecting off the surface and making it seem even less appealing.

He gave Von Steuben another glance - still lost in the flavor - before pinching his nose to take a large swig.

His coughing and sputtering must have caught Von Steuben’s attention because the sound of laughter filled his ears.

“Not to your liking then?” Von Steuben asked.

Alex sighed as he looked up. “No, it’s fine - went down the wrong pipe.”

“Of course.” Von Steuben leaned back. “This is one of my favorites, an old friend of mine sent it for my birthday.”

It didn’t taste good, but it was strong. Alex had never considered himself a heavyweight drinker, and he could already feel it getting to his head. He took in a deep breath before taking in another sip. Somehow it made it taste better. Maybe there was some truth to the whole “drinking properly” thing.

“So, my boy,” Von Steuben said, a smile playing at the corner of his lips that had Alex hyper aware of his tendency to overshare the moment any amount of alcohol passed his lips. “This arrangement of yours with Jefferson and Washington, tell me about it.”

Alex let out a long breath through pursed lips and brough the glass to his mouth again to buy even a moment of time. He moved his glass to his other hand and fixed his gaze at a spot just over Von Steuben’s shoulder - one of the framed degrees hanging on the wall.

“I needed a humanities credit last semester,” he said.

He could do this. He couldn’t lie for fear of Von Steuben finding out through some means, but he could control what he shared. The only thing standing in his way was just how much he  _ wanted _ to let it all spill out. He wanted someone to help him through it, someone on a different side of it that’d be able to understand in a way that Hercules never would.

Von Steuben nodded, urging him to continue.

“I visited Dr. Jefferson at the beginning of the semester to introduce myself-”

“A good habit to have,” Von Steuben interrupted.

“I introduced myself,” Alex continued. “And I found Dr. Jefferson very easy to talk to.” And gorgeous, and smart, and funny, and had lips that could make him feel like there was a fire bursting out from his skin and had beautiful hair that tickled his face and a smell that made him feel like he was home. “I kept going to talk to him during office hours when I was free. I’m close with several of my professors, Dr. Jefferson’s only different because he’s in the history department.”

Von Steuben hummed. “I see,” he said.

Alex took another sip of the scotch. It wasn’t getting easier to drink.

“Dr. Jefferson is relatively approachable, I suppose,” Von Steuben said. “However, I do find Washington to be the more shocking of the two. He’s a very intelligent man and seemingly has more connections that I do, but he’s hard to get to know.” Von Steuben’s gaze turned shrewd. “So tell me, how exactly did you manage it?”

Alex spun the glass in his hand. “Well, it helped that Dr. Jefferson spoke in my favor I think,” he said, words coming out measured. “I introduced myself at the beginning of the semester, and I fell into a familiar pattern that I had with Jefferson.”

Von Steuben hummed again, and something about the sound had Alex on edge.

“Finish your drink, boy.”

Alex did, ignoring every warning going off in his head. It still burned. He took in a deep breath as he leaned forward to set his now empty glass on Von Steuben’s desk. Before he could settle back, a hand clasped around his wrist. He looked up to find Von Steuben’s face mere inches from his own, eyes wandering and tracing his features.

“When did you start fucking them?” Von Steuben asked, voice as light as if he were inquiring about the weather.

A rush of something sharp ran through him. Tension, fear, anger, offense - Alex didn’t know. He supposed it didn’t matter. What he had done or said that lead Von Steuben to this conclusion he didn’t know. Maybe his desperation reeked. Maybe they had lied about them never having such affairs with students before. Maybe all the professors sat around and gossiped, laughed as they guessed their students’ kinks.

Maybe it had all been a lie and he’s just been a convenient piece of ass.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alex spit out, yanking his arm from Von Steuben’s grasp as he leaned back. “They were my professors and I was their student. I talked to Dr. Washington a few times throughout the semester and he was willing to grant me this favor.”

Von Steuben raised a brow. “And they would agree with this if I were to ask them right now?”

Maybe. Probably. Hopefully.

Alex narrowed his eyes. “Yes,” he said, words still coming out sharp. “They would.”

“Wonderful,” Von Steuben exclaimed, clapping his hands together, the entire mood of the room shifting in an instant. “In that case, come back to my office next week. Same time.”

Alex’s mouth opened, but no words came out.

“You have fun now, and I’ll do my best to help!” Von Steuben clapped his hands together again. “Now! I’ll see you next week. Good luck on exams!”

\---

_ Meeting with Von Steuben in 10 minutes _

This time the alert came up on his phone screen and he was already sitting on the bench outside Von Steuben’s office.

Alex rubbed the palms of his hands up and down his thighs. There was no real reason to be here - he had gotten the confirmation that the extension had been approved the day after he met with Von Steuben last week.

He could here the clock above him loud and clear in the otherwise silent hallway, and each tick had him growing more anxious. It could be anything, really. Von Steuben’s words had been playing on repeat in his mind for the past week.

‘When did you start fucking them?’

When  _ had _ he started? Why had he? It’d been much too soon, much too late. It never should have happened at all.

But, if there was one thing that he knew for certain, it was that he had the terrible gift of being able to ruin anything good in his life. The odds that he came out of this meeting still with his scholarships and grants were not in his favor.

Alex looked down at his phone again. Meeting in one minute. He took in a deep breath as he stood up and straightened his shirt in search for something to do with his hands.

The same three strong knocks that had gotten him this far were met with no response.

He knocked again.

The door was opened, and one of the familiar younger students often seen at Von Steuben’s side opened the door, a blinding smile on his face.

Maybe the reason Von Steuben had seemed so confident in his accusation was because he knew what to look for.

“Alexander!” he greeted. “Thank you for coming! I was just leaving!”

“Alright,” Alex said. “Nice seeing you. Pierre, right?”

Pierre nodded and opened the door wider so that Alex could walk past him. “I’ll see you around.” He looked to the side and then back at Alex and then gave an over-exaggerated wink. “You know fun now, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“...right,” Alex said. “Thanks. I think.”

“You’re welcome,” Pierre said, laughing as he walked away.

Alex hiked his bag higher onto his shoulder and stepped further into the office, closing the door behind him.

When he turned to face Von Steuben’s desk, he froze.

Sitting in Von Steuben’s chair was none other that George Washington, leaning to his right in a familiar position, his legs spread wide in front of him, cool gaze peering right into his soul.

Alex swallowed.

On Washington’s right was a very familiar figure, and Alex might have let out a small whimper at the sight of just how much Jefferson’s shirt was struggling against his crossed arms.

“Alexander,” Washington purred, and Alex was hit with the memory of just what it felt like to have hot breath ghost over his ear while Washington fucked him from behind, edges of bookshelves pressing against his front. “We were hoping to see you before the semester ended.”

“I-um...what do you-what’s hap-I mean…” Alex stammered out.

Jefferson took a step away from Washington and slowly began to make his way around the desk, eyes locked right on Alex.

“We wanted to talk to you, is all,” he said. “And Friedrich was kind enough to lend us his office for the purpose-” Washington snorted- “a neutral location, if you were.”

Alex knew that look in Jefferson’s eye, had  _ missed _ that look. It wasn’t a look for  _ talking _ .

“You seem awfully sure of yourself here, Dr. Jefferson,” Alex said, pushing his shoulders back. “What makes you think I want to talk?”

The corner of Jefferson’s mouth lifted, and Alex felt his heart start to beat harder in his chest. It was taking an immeasurable amount of self-control not to reach out and touch - self-control that he wasn’t even sure he had.

The man that he’d been aching after for ages was in front of him again, close enough to touch for the first time in what had felt like an eternity.

Jefferson reached up and lifted his bag from his shoulder, and Alex inhaled a sharp breath. A moment passed as Jefferson set the bag down. Washington was still looking at him, Jefferson was so close.

“Call me Thomas,” Jefferson said, stepping close to Alex again, his chest to Alex’s back. Jefferson moved Alex’s hair to one shoulder, and soft lips lightly pressed against the newly revealed skin. “I’ve missed you.”

Alex whined.

This was torture, it had to be. He was dreaming. He was taunting himself. He’d wake up more aroused than he had been in months and these images would never go away. He’d be taunted by just how much he still wanted Thomas, how much he missed the man. Thomas’ touch was burning and it was everything Alex wanted and couldn’t have. And there was no one to blame for that but himself.

“Alexander.” Washington’s voice commanded his attention in a way very few things did. “Thomas and I have been talking and have come to a decision.”

Thomas pressed another kiss to Alex’s neck, and he leaned further into it.

“Pursuing a relationship with you is no longer against university rules after this semester is finished,” Washington continued. “Thomas has confided in me that he feels he cannot trust you enough to continue the relationship you once had.”

It was interesting how your heart could break more than once. Even more interesting was how easily Alex pushed that feeling away in favor of the hand that was starting to creep underneath his shirt.

“However, we both find ourselves...missing you,” Washington said. “Our intentions for this afternoon do not include much discussion. What do you want, Alexander?”

Alex opened his eyes and looked at Washington. Thomas fingers were playing with the waist of his jeans and Washington was staring him down and Alex wanted them both. If it was only a dream, he wanted to milk it for all it was worth. And if it wasn’t? He still wanted.

“You,” Alex managed, voice low. “Both of you.”

Washington stood up, something satisfied in the way he held himself. “Good,” he said. “That’s exactly what we wanted to hear.”

Thomas pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot behind his ear and said, “I told George he could kiss you first if I got your mouth. We both know how good your mouth is, Alexander”

“Oh,” Alex gasped, the realization that this was actually happening crashing over him. This was more than he deserved, and yet he was going to seize it with both hands and take it for all he could get.

As soon as Washington was close enough, Alex reached out a hand and grabbed Washington’s tie to pull him close. Washington got to kiss him first, and he wanted it  _ now _ .

It was better than he remembered. Washington guided the kiss, forcing him to follow along and enjoy it. A hand reached up to tangle in his hair, pulling his head back. Washington was pressed along his front, Thomas behind his back. His hands didn’t know where to go.

Washington pulled back and Alex’s chest was heaving as he sucked in as much air as he could. He licked his lips, relishing the feeling. Washington tasted faintly of scotch. It was delicious.

Thomas’ hands were at his hips, guiding him to turn around. The press of Washington against his back was familiar, but being able to finally kiss Thomas was  _ everything _ .

He heard Washington chuckle in his ear. “You’ve missed us too, haven’t you?”

Alex nodded. “Yes, Daddy,” he whispered, the word coming out before he could think to stop it. “So much. You have no idea.”

He was more turned on that he ever remembered being, and it took only the lightest touch to his shoulder for him to fall to his knees and open his mouth for Thomas’ cock.

Alex was aware of Washington stepping away, but that faded from his mind as soon as Thomas’ hand went to tangle with his hair. Even now, Thomas was softer in his touches than Washington. The contrast was beyond words and had Alex bursting at the seams with things he couldn’t even describe.

Thomas’ cock tasted just as he remembered, and it was  _ perfect _ .

He was so hard it hurt, but he made no move to do anything about. Washington and Thomas would take care of it, they’d treat him so well. They’d make him feel so good.

Alex whined when Thomas pulled away, the air cool against his spit-slick lips.

Thomas chuckled. “Shhh,” he said. “Keep quiet.”

Thomas reached a hand down and Alex was pulled to his feet. Thomas caught his lips in a kiss, and he pressed close, his hands going to Thomas’ hips and tracing nonsensical patterns. Thomas pulled away, chuckling, and pushed him toward the desk.

It was easy to let himself be guided to press his chest flat against the wood. It felt almost instinctual to melt into the touches he recognized as belonging to Washington. The hands guiding his pants and underwear down were the same that ran over the skin of his ass, massaging into the muscle there and making him feel like every dream was coming true at once.

The head of Thomas’ cock was pressed to his lips at the same time a lubed finger started to circle his entrance.

He hadn’t been fucked since the last time he was with Washington, and he could feel the anticipation running through him.

A second finger was added, and Alex circled his tongue around the head of Thomas’ cock, getting a low sound for his troubles. He clenched down around Washington’s fingers, asking for more as best as he could with a cock in his mouth.

A third finger was added, and Alex moaned at the stretch. This was good. This was beyond good. This was  _ everything _ .

Thomas was just standing there, letting Alex warm his cock while Washington stretched him. He could feel spit start to collect at the corners of his mouth, the edge of the desk was digging into his stomach, and his neck and jaw were starting to ache a bit. He wouldn’t change it for anything.

Washington withdrew his fingers and Alex swallowed around Thomas’ cock, breathing in through his nose.

He heard the tearing of a condom packet, and a moment later he felt the head of Washington’s cock at his entrance. Hands settled at his hips and Thomas tightened his grip in Alex’s hair.

Being filled from both ends like this was perfect. Thomas and Washington didn’t take long to find a rhythm that worked. Alex lost himself in the sensations - the press of Thomas down his throat, the delicious feeling of being so full, the way that Washington’s fingers curled in tight enough to leave bruises he could look forward to. His own cock was trapped between his own stomach and the desk, but he didn’t try to reach down and wrap a hand around his cock.

Washington’s pace was perfect, hitting that one spot over and over again that had Alex seeing stars. He was going to cum like this, all over Von Steuben’s desk. Von Steuben would probably get a kick out of it, would make sure to leave the surface cleared during their future appointments.

He’d never be able to forget this, would be constantly reminded of it. He’d feel it when he walked, would see the marks, would walk down the hallways and have the memories fill his mind.

Thomas’ cock was preventing him from saying anything, but it didn’t muffle the moans from deep in his throat. Washington and Thomas were so good at keeping quiet, but even they could do nothing to stop the sound of skin on skin, the squeak of the wooden desk, how his belt kept clinking together with every thrust.

Alex could spend hours like this, between the two men, being used however they wanted.  

It was over far sooner than any of them wanted. Both Thomas and Washington were speeding up, and Alex could feel how close he was.

Thomas backed away, and Alex sucked in a deep breath. A small pang of disappointment ran through him, but it was quickly pushed away from Washington’s continued thrusts. He was louder now, without anything in his mouth.

“Shhh,” Washington whispered. “Ah, you have to be quiet.”

Alex caught his lower lip between his teeth and nodded, gripping the edge of the desk tight, his eyes slammed shut as he focused on the feeling.

Maybe it would have been better to keep them open, but he heard a quiet grunt and then felt something warm on his face.

He opened his eyes to find Thomas still standing in front of him, dark eyes focused on him, pupils blown wide, hand wrapped around his cock.

“God,” Thomas choked out. “You look so good like this.”

Alex slowly licked his lips, as measured as he could with Washington still fucking into him, making direct eye contact with Thomas.

It was the wrecked look on Thomas’ face that pushed him over the edge, and Washington wasn’t too far behind him.

Some time later - could have been mere seconds, could have been an eternity - they all looked at each other, clothing in complete disarray, with Washington being the closest to being in some kind of order.

Alex wasn’t sure he  _ could _ move from the desk even if he wanted to.

He looked up and caught Thomas’ eye, cum sticky on his face, and said, “we should do this again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com/)! :^))


End file.
